


Mesmerising

by DevilJesus



Category: Day6, GOT7
Genre: GOT7 - Freeform, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Pirates, Sailing, Sirens, jyp is a dick, theyre pretty important!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: Whilst sailing the ocean, Captain Jae comes across a captured Siren.
Relationships: Im Junhyeok/Yoon Dowoon, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 93
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody it’s been a while! We’ve just recently moved back to the UK from Seoul because of the virus 😔😔😔
> 
> I wrote this story a while ago and have decided to put it up! 
> 
> To celebrate DAY6’s new comeback I have a new story!! 🦊🐥🐶🐱🐻🐰

The sound of the waves hitting the side of the ship made Jae sigh. It was relaxing. The sails were full mast, the wind a lot more stronger than they had been. The Myday was taking quite a beating from the ocean. 

Jae raised a brow as he saw another ship in the distance, it’s white sails bellowing in the intense wind. A government ship. 

He narrowed his eyes as he pulled his gaze away from the spyglass, biting his lip in irritation. 

“Captain? Is it the Tantara?” 

Jae ran a hand through his dark brown hair, the blond streaks reflected off the last rays of sunlight. His blond braid hung down his left shoulder as he shook his head and smirked. “JYP, what are you doing here..?”

“What do you want us to do, Captain?” Sungjin, his Quartermaster, asked tentatively. His eyebrow raised as he looked over the ocean to the other ship. Sungjin had a buzz cut hairstyle, he’d said it was because of the salt water constantly in the air. The style just emphasised his handsome features. 

Jae scoffed before he turned to the younger man. “Prepare to board, he knows the borders.”

“Yes Captain.” Sungjin nodded before turning to the crew. “Everyone! Prepare to board!”

The sound of the crew cheering made Jae smile. If people asked if they were pirates he’d deny it, they sailed the oceans and hijacked ships but they didn’t kill. Ever. 

They walked along the main deck, the rest of the crew moving around them as they prepared. 

“Why would he be this far out?” Sungjin inquired. JYP was a high class Captain; supported by governments; he’d had run ins with Jae and his crew before. They had an agreement about boarders; Jae stayed away from JYP’s and visa versa. 

Jae shook his head with a slight growl, “I’m not sure, let’s go.” 

“Captain, we’re ready,” Jae glanced down at the soft voice. He smiled when he saw Wonpil stood ready. They’d picked the younger boy up when he’d run away from his family. His pretty face and constantly smiling eyes made him stand out within the rest of the crew. He had soft light brown hair and curious eyes. Jae had seen him fluttering his eyes at the Quartermaster on more than one occasion. 

“Okay boys, let’s teach JYP and his crew respect!” Jae grinned as his crew cheered loudly. He nodded to Sungjin seeing the Quartermaster preparing the others. 

“Junhyeok-ah! Turn us towards that ship!” Sungjin instructed. 

The younger man glanced over the wheel, smiling and nodding to them. Junhyeok was the ships sailing master, he had experience being a sailor from a government vessel. 

Jae had found Junhyeok when he was abandoned on an island with his lover, Dowoon. Their previous captain hadn’t accepted or approved of their relationship. Junhyeok’s skills in navigation and piloting were some of the best. Dowoon was a skilled fighter; he’d saved Jae’s life many times. He had black hair that fell into his eyes; he had a very friendly personality and everyone on the ship loved him. 

“Captain, we’re close enough to board.” Junhyeok informed. 

Jae raised a brow slightly as he saw none of JYP’s crew on the main deck; the ship was quiet. 

The rest of his crew must’ve noticed too. “What’s going on? Where’s the crew?” Dowoon asked.

Jae shook his head before he narrowed his eyes, slightly irritated by JYP’s blatant lack of security in Jae’s territory. “It doesn’t matter, take what you want boys; JYP knows the territory’s.” 

The crew cheered again as they swung from the sails; boarding the Tantara. Jae moved aboard the ship; Sungjin stood beside him. Jae could see some of the Tantara’s crew suddenly appear; they looked shocked at seeing Jae and his crew. 

“Pirates!” One of them cried. Jae watched as Dowoon grabbed the man before placing a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. 

The crew made their way through the ship; looting as they went and returning back to the Myday with their stolen goods. Jae frowned as he glanced around the main deck; some of his crew had captured JYP’s crew and were keeping them quiet but Jae had yet to see JYP himself. 

Jae approached the crew, he could see them flinch back slightly. “Where is he? Where is your captain?” Jae demanded.

One of the men lifted his head up and gestured to the captains quarters. Jae raised a brow slightly but moved towards it. Was JYP seriously just sleeping?

“Captain?” Sungjin inquired as he stepped towards the stairs leading down to the quarters. 

Jae lifted his head slightly with a grin. “Don’t worry, I’ve got this.” 

Quietly, Jae made his way down the stairs towards JYP’s quarters. He frowned however as he heard JYP’s voice behind the closed door. 

“You will tell me where your kingdom is!” He sounded agitated. “Tell me!”

Jae reached for the door and carefully pushed it open, frowning at the sight before him. 

JYP was stood before a man; his sword held against the man’s throat as he seethed. Jae’s eyes widened as he looked over the man; he had jet black hair that fell into his intense eyes. He was snarling darkly at JYP as the man stood before him. 

The mysterious man was restrained against the wall; his clothes were ripped and he had a small cut on his cheek. He struggled against his restraints as JYP gripped his chin tightly. 

“Where is it?” JYP bellowed at the man. 

Jae narrowed his eyes slightly before pushing the door open abruptly, making it hit against the wall. “Am I interrupting?”

JYP’s eyes widened as he saw Jae stood against the captain quarters door. The mysterious man looked up at Jae with confusion. 

“Jaehyung?!” JYP bellowed, anger and confusion in his expression. “Yah! Someone-!”

“Don’t bother,” Jae smirked, cutting JYP off. “You should be more observant, you’re in my territory.” Jae growled at the man. 

JYP quickly pulled his sword towards Jae. “I have no time for pirate games.”

“Games?” Jae growled threateningly before he saw red, he unsheathed his sword and kicked JYP away from the man. JYP’s eyes widened, he was slower and more clumsy than normal. He looked at Jae’s sword with horror as it was now pointing at his throat. “Pathetic.” Jae growled darkly. 

JYP narrowed his eyes slightly before attempting to lunge at Jae. Jae was quicker and hit the elder captain with the back of his sword causing JYP to black out. 

Jae smirked at the unconscious man before turning around. He raised a brow slightly as he placed his sword back and looked over JYP’s desk. It had maps and parchment thrown on it; the maps were marked and crossed out. It looked like JYP was after something. 

“Y-Yah!” 

Jae raised a brow at the agitated snap. He turned towards the still restrained man and tilted his head curiously. “What do we have here?” 

The man growled softly before he pulled against his restraints. “Release me!”

Jae approached the man cautiously,  
“What did he want with you?” He searched the man’s expression but could only see a pair of stubborn intense eyes glaring back at him. 

“Let me down!” The man growled. 

Jae suddenly found himself unable to look away from the beautiful creature before him. The man’s eyes were a shimmering silver and his dark black hair shined softly, an almost blue tint to the tresses. Jae wanted to run his hands through the man’s hair and maybe run his hands over his... wait... 

Jae blinked as his thoughts suddenly began to run wild. “Wow...” he whispered softly before raising a brow at the man. “What are you..?”

The mysterious man looked alarmed as Jae stepped closer. Jae gripped the man’s chin gently in his hands, surprised by how smooth and soft his skin was. 

“Let me free...” the man spoke softly his eyes watching Jae carefully. 

Jae frowned as he glanced from the man to JYP before tilting the man’s face slightly. “What does he want from you?”

The man shook Jae’s hand away. Jae raised a brow slightly as he saw the restlessness in the man’s expression. His wrists were bruised from him pulling against his restraints. 

“Let me go...” his voice was weak as he looked at Jae with mesmerising eyes. 

Jae bit his lip before shaking his head and reaching towards the restraints. There was something about the man that made him want to help. 

The man stumbled slightly as Jae released him from his restraints. Jae held onto him so he wouldn’t fall. The man glanced up at Jae through his bangs; his gaze strong as he looked directly at Jae. 

A sudden creak of the stairs made the man look away with alert before he grabbed for Jae’s hand quickly. Jae frowned slightly as he felt the man place something in his palm. 

“I am indebted to you, take this.”

Jae frowned softly. “Huh?” The man quickly pulled away from him before he burst into water before Jae. “Wait!” He glanced around in confusion before he glanced down at his palm. “What..?”

Sat in his grasp was a blue pendant with a silver band around; it looked old and worn out. He frowned deeper before he heard the sound of the door opening slightly. 

“Captain?” Sungjin’s voice came from behind the wood. 

Jae was looking at the pendant in his palm with confusion. “What the..?”

“Captain? Are you alright?” Sungjin asked softly, approaching Jae cautiously. He looked over to where JYP was unconscious on the floor. “JYP he...?”

Jae looked over at JYP before back at Sungjin, shaking his head. “He’s okay, just an idiot.” 

Sungjin raised a brow, looking over Jae curiously. Jae had quickly put the pendant in his slacks pocket and away from Sungjin’s curious gaze. 

“What’s going on?” Sungjin frowned. 

Jae shook his head. “Nothing, are we finished?” He gestured to the main deck. 

Sungjin blinked before he nodded. “Umm, Yeah.” He still didn’t look convinced as he gave Jae a pointed look. 

“Good,” Jae raised his chin, moving past Sungjin and walking up the stairs towards the main deck. He could see his crew around with their looted goods. JYP’s crew were all tied up. “Let’s get back.” Jae announced to his crew. They all nodded and made their way back to the Myday. 

Sungjin crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the captain closely, something had happened in JYP’s quarters and he was determined to figure out what it was. 

-

Sungjin knocked on the door to Jae’s quarters, he frowned when he heard no answer. “Captain? You okay?” He called. Again. No reply. His frown deepened as he pushed the door open to see Jae sat at his desk with concentration etched on his expression. “Captain? Jae?”

Jae’s head snapped up and he looked alarmed before he saw it was Sungjin at the door. “Huh? Sorry Sungjin-ah, what were you saying?”

Sungjin frowned before he entered the room, he sat on the chair opposite Jae. “You’ve been acting differently since we returned from the Tantara heist. What’s going on?” Jae looked distracted. Sungjin tilted his head softly. “Did JYP say something to you?”

“No,” Jae shook his head. 

“What is it?”

“He had something,” Jae explained. 

Sungjin frowned deeper, shaking his head with confusion. “What?”

“A man.”

“Huh?” Sungjin’s eyes were round and wide with confusion. 

Jae growled softly before he stood from his chair and walked around his room. He stopped before Sungjin with a confused expression. “I don’t know what was going on but JYP had him restrained. After I took care of JYP I freed the guy and he gave me this.”

He held his palm out for the Quartermaster to see the pendant in his hand. Sungjin glanced at the jewellery with confusion. “What..?”

“When you entered, he burst into water before my eyes.” Jae continued seeing Sungjin look up at him with worry and curiosity in his eyes. 

“What the..?” He shook his head softly before standing abruptly. “We should ask Junhyeok, he might know.”

Jae nodded in agreement, the sailing master had been travelling the oceans for years and he’d seen government information too. “Call him here, I don’t want all the crew to hear about it.” Jae ordered. 

Sungjin nodded. “Okay.”

Jae watched as the Quartermaster left, he held the pendant in his palm and couldn’t stop the mysterious man’s face from flashing in his mind. 

He shook his head to clear his thoughts before he heard Sungjin return with Junhyeok. The sailing master looked confused but smiled at Jae softly.

“Junhyeok-ah. I need you to help me identify what this is.” Jae held the pendant out for Junhyeok to see. 

Junhyeok’s eyes widened and he looked up at Jae with alert. “Captain, where did you get this?”

Jae frowned slightly. “What?”

“This is a Siren’s pendant.”

Jae’s eyes widened at Junhyeok’s words. The mysterious man’s face appearing in his thoughts again. “Siren...”

“Did you find it onboard the Tantara? This is an extremely rare and possibly dangerous pendant.” Junhyeok explained, looking at the captain with an intense expression. 

“How so?” Sungjin inquired. 

“It means that the siren will appear when you pour water on the pendant. Its practically a siren caller.” Junhyeok continued, looking at the pendant in Jae’s palm with wide eyes. 

Sungjin looked thoughtful before he looked up at Jae. “Captain, was the man JYP held captive a siren?”

Jae bit his lip. “He must’ve been, he gave it to me.” 

“The siren gave it to you?!” Junhyeok exclaimed. 

Jae frowned at his surprised outburst. “Yeah, why, is that a problem?”

Junhyeok bowed his head slightly at Jae’s agitated tone. “I-I’ve just never heard of it before. Usually the pendants are stolen from the sirens. They are a sirens most precious possession.” 

Jae raised a brow slightly at that, he looked over the blue pendant in his palm. “Why did he give it to me..?”

“Captain, this could be in our favour. The siren was clearly taken to you. They have knowledge about the oceans that we couldn’t even dream of.” Junhyeok motioned. “Not to mention they can manipulate water.” 

“Did you hear JYP ask him anything?” Sungjin asked. 

Jae looked thoughtful before he frowned slightly. “About his kingdom and where it was.” He remembered. 

Junhyeok’s eyes widened again at Jae’s information. “Oh my god, JYP is after siren island?”

“But why?” Sungjin asked as he crossed his arms. 

Junhyeok sighed. “They can help reach places in the ocean that we humans cannot.” 

“So he wants to use the sirens to gain entry to wherever he’s trying to find.” Sungjin concluded, shaking his head softly. 

Junhyeok smiled softly as he looked up at Jae. “The siren must trust you captain.”

“He said he was indebted to me.” Jae explained. He ran a hand through his hair slightly before a thought crossed his mind. “We could use this to our own advantage, ask the siren questions that other captains can’t.”

Junhyeok looked skeptical. “Be careful though captain. Sirens are creatures of passion.”

“Incubus of the ocean.” Sungjin added. 

“I can handle it.” Jae announced. 

Junhyeok bit his lip softly, he looked extremely concerned. “Just be careful.”

-

Jae bit his lip as he glanced at the pendant. He was laying on his bed, the pendant in his hand as he held it to the ceiling. In his mind he was running through all the outcomes. 

He wanted to speak with the siren, ask him questions. He had a strange urge to see the mysterious man’s face again. He felt heat pool in his groin. Growling to himself slightly, Jae sat up in bed and made his way over towards his desk and the cup of water that sat there. 

Narrowing his eyes; Jae grabbed the cup and placed the pendant on the desk. “Okay siren, lets do this.” He bit his lip as he carefully poured some of the water over the pendant. 

Jae’s eyes widened as the pendant suddenly began to glow a soft blue. It flashed suddenly making Jae stumble back slightly; his back hitting his desk. 

Blinking back the light, Jae’s eyes widened as he saw the mysterious young man stood before him. 

He was dressed in a deep blue suit, he had no tie on and his top shirt buttons were undone. Jae could see the top of the man’s chest and his collarbones. “Woah...”

The man raised a brow slightly, his black hair was falling in his striking eyes. Jae could see him glance around the room slightly before his gaze snapped back to Jae. 

“That was quick.” The man said mockingly as he looked over Jae. 

Jae narrowed his eyes eyes slightly at the man’s attitude. “What is your name?”

“Brian.”

Jae frowned slightly at the English name, “Brian? Okay...” he wasn’t completely convinced. He crossed his arms over his chest as he looked over the siren, leaning back against his desk. “JYP captured you...” he started. 

Brian nodded. “Yes, he wanted to know the location of my island.”

“How did he capture you?” Jae continued, surprised by the sirens cooperation. 

The siren suddenly began to move about the room, glancing around slightly. “He was too close to us, I had to lead him away, I was captured as I led him away from my people.” He answered. 

“And me? What do you want from me?” Jae asked cautiously, watching the sirens expression closely. 

Brian stopped and turned to face Jae, his eyes wide slightly. “You?”

“You didn’t have to give me your siren pendant,” Jae spoke carefully, moving from the desk and towards Brian. He was surprised when the siren didn’t move away. “So, my question to you is, what do you want?”

Brian bit his lip before he glanced up at Jae with a playful smirk. He leaned upwards; their lips a hairsbreadth apart. Brian sniggered softly before pulling back and gazing into Jae’s eyes. 

“Maybe nothing, maybe everything. Captain Jaehyung.” 

Jae blinked as he raised a brow at his name on Brian’s lips. He found himself unable to look away from Brian’s mesmerising eyes. “You know me?”

Brian scoffed before moving away from Jae and walking about the room again. “I know all those who sail through these waters.”

“Why did you give me your pendant Brian?” Jae demanded, frowning slightly at the siren. 

Brian sighed as he stood before Jae again. “My people are strong believers in an eye for an eye. You saved me so...”

“So?” Jae urged. 

“So, you can ask me for anything.”

“Anything?” Jae repeated seeing Brian nod. ‘Sleep with me,’ his thoughts whispered to him. Jae grit his teeth slightly before looking back at Brian. “Be my consultant.” 

“What? Consultant?” Brian looked confused. 

“You heard me.” Jae growled. 

Brian looked thoughtful at Jae’s offer, he suddenly looked unsure. “What do you want to know?” 

“That’s not how it works,” Jae smirked slightly seeing Brian frown and glance to Jae with confusion. 

“What?”

Jae suddenly moved towards the siren, gripping his chin and hearing him gasp gently. “If I want you I will summon you.”

Brian’s eyes widened slightly at that. “My pendant-“

“You gave it to me Brian.” Jae grinned, running a long finger along Brian’s throat; the siren gasped softly. 

Jae smirked. Gotcha. 

He pulled away from the man and made his way over towards his bed; lounging back on it as he twisted the sirens pendant in his hand. 

Jae could see Brian just stood in the middle of the room, fidgeting slightly. Jae sighed. “Are you still here?”

Brian looked to him with confusion. “Don’t you want anything?” He asked with confusion and a hint of suggestion. 

Jae shook his head. “No. Leave.” 

Brian was slightly taken back. He growled slightly at Jae. His eyes flashing before he shook his head and disappeared in a flash of water. 

Jae released a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. He had to tame Brian; make the siren want him. 

————-

Happy Wonpil Day!!! 🐰🐰💙💙


	2. Chapter 2

“A consultant? And he agreed?” Sungjin asked slowly, looking at Jae with confusion and interest. 

Jae smirked and leaned back in his chair. “Yep.” He nodded. 

“What are you going to ask him about?” Sungjin questioned with a raised brow seeing Jae’s triumphant smirk. 

The captain chuckled lowly as he looked down at the map on his desk, “Sungjin-ah, how are our supplies looking?”

Sungjin tilted his head slightly at the captain blatantly avoiding his question. The Quartermaster bit his lip as he looked thoughtful. “We have enough supplies for another five days at sea.” 

“Very well, set course to Tortuga,“ Jae instructed. The island was a supply run for most at sea; although it was known as a pirate island. 

“Are you sure?” Sungjin looked uncertain as he looked over Jae. The captain just nodded back seeing Sungjin biting his lip. He knew the question was coming before it left the Quartermasters mouth. “And the siren?”

“Leave that to me.” Jae smirked. 

-

They were only a few miles from Tortuga, Jae smirked at the pendant sat on his desk; he quickly brought a cup of water closer before pouring a generous amount over it. 

Jae frowned, the siren didn’t appear straight away. He was about to pour more water on the pendant when the sound of rushing water met his ears. He glanced up just as Brian appeared before him. 

Brian was dressed more casually today; a crisp white shirt and black slacks. He scowled when he glanced over at Jae. 

“Hello Brian.”

The siren growled shortly before crossing his arms and glaring at Jae. “What do you want?”

“I wanna know what you can offer me.” Jae replied. He noticed how the sirens eyes flashed with interest before he schooled his expression to one of indifference. 

“Excuse me?” Brian snarled. 

Jae sighed with a smirk as he walked around his desk and towards Brian. The siren watched him closely. “Sirens. You can manipulate water?”

“Yes.”

“Show me.” Jae demanded seeing the uncertainty in Brian’s intense gaze. Jae sighed. “C’mon, you know I have the upper hand here.” He waved the pendant in Brian’s vision as a remainder. 

Brian glared darkly at Jae before he huffed out, “fine.” 

Jae watched with amazement as Brian stood before him; his hair began to blow as a soft breeze surrounded him. Brian’s eyes were closed as water suddenly began to cascade around him. 

Jae’s eyes were wide as he watched the water move around Brian. He looked so fragile yet dangerous at the same time. 

Suddenly the water disappeared and Brian stood there with crossed arms and a scowl on his face. “Happy?” Jae just shrugged nonchalantly making the siren growl. “What the hell do you want with me, huh?”

“I want an advantage over the others.” Jae admitted. 

Brian raised a brow slightly at the captains words before he shook his head and raised his chin in defiance. “Why should I help you?”

Jae held the small blue pendant up and swayed it before the siren. “Pendant...” he teased. 

Brian’s fists clenched as he growled, “I could just take it from you.”

“Try me.” Jae challenged. 

To his surprise the siren jumped at him, he felt a fist knock his jaw making him growl as he backed up against his desk. He glared up at the siren only to see him coming for him again. Jae quickly moved out the way before grabbing Brian’s arm and twisting it. 

Brian growled as Jae forced him down over the desk. He struggled only to hear Jae chuckle darkly in his ear. “I kinda like you bent over like this.”

Brian’s eyes widened as he struggled beneath the pirate. “Get off me!” He spat. 

Jae scoffed behind him. Brian gasped slightly as he felt just how close the captain was. He growled softly before pushing his ass back. 

Jae’s eyes widened as he felt the siren push back against him. He gripped Brian’s arm tighter; he felt warmth in his lower regions. His body reacting to the siren. “Fuck...” Jae growled softly, his other hand coming to rest on the sirens hip. 

Brian quickly took the advantage, he quickly shrivelled around and kicked the pirate away from him. 

Jae growled as he felt the sirens kick to his stomach. He glared up at Brian and could see the siren looking back at him with narrowed eyes. Jae could swear he saw a flicker of interest in Brian’s intense gaze. 

“Captain?” 

“Sungjin-ah.” Jae’s eyes widened as he saw the Quartermaster enter his room. Brian’s eyes were wide with worry as he looked over Sungjin. 

Sungjin looked at Brian with large eyes full of curiosity. “So this is the siren... wow.” He looked just as blown away as Jae was when he first saw the siren. 

“This is Brian,” Jae introduced, moving closer to the siren only to hear Brian growl softly at him. Jae sighed. “Brian this is Sungjin; my Quartermaster.” Brian looked over at the other man, bowing his head shortly. 

Jae shook his head before looking back over at Sungjin, the Quartermaster was still looking at Brian with large eyes. “Sungjin.” Jae growled slightly. 

Sungjin blinked before shaking his head and looking over at Jae. “Sorry, we are approaching Tortuga.” He informed. 

Jae nodded; not before noticing Brian look uncomfortable. “Thank you, I won’t be long.” He said to Sungjin. 

The other man bowed his head. “Okay. I’ll prepare the others.” He informed before taking his leave. 

“Tortuga?”

Brian’s voice made Jae look back at him, he had his arms crossed as he watched Jae closely. “You know it?” Jae asked. 

“I should go.” Brian replied. 

Jae frowned slightly at the answer, he saw Brian move towards the large window at the back of Jae’s quarters. “Wait, what’s wrong?” He asked as he grabbed Brian’s wrist and turned him around. 

Brian bit his lip. “Tortuga isn’t exactly somewhere I wanna be seen.” Jae tilted his head with confusion before Brian pulled his hand away form Jae’s grasp. “Sirens are sold in places like that.” His voice was soft as he spoke. 

“Sold?” Jae’s eyes widened slightly at that. He’d never noticed it before. 

Brian scoffed and shook his head with a slight glare. “You might think you’re a pirate but you aren’t.”

Jae growled slightly at that, he could see the siren move back towards the window before opening it. “Hey! Come back here!”

“Do you need anything?” Brian shot back, Jae raised a brow hearing the siren sigh. “No? Then I’m leaving.” 

Jae’s eyes widened as he watched Brian jump out the window and straight into the ocean. He could see just how fast the siren could swim as he swam away from the Myday. “Woah...”

Jae shook his head before re-closing the window and heading out of his room. He could see Sungjin nod to him from his position on the main deck. 

“Captain, we’re ready.” Sungjin called. 

Jae nodded. “Let’s go.”

-

Tortuga was just as gritty and nasty as Jae remembered. He was with his main crew; Sungjin, Wonpil, Junhyeok and Dowoon.

They made their way through the small narrow streets, vendors shouting for them to buy their goods. 

“This place is filthy!” Wonpil spoke with horror. It was his first time on the island. 

Junhyeok placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled softly. “Don’t worry, we won’t be here long.”

“We need to head for the weapons street,” Sungjin informed. 

Jae nodded as he walked towards the street. He could see some of the patrons watching them closely. He saw the familiar shop in the distance. 

Pushing the old worn door open, Jae raised a brow slightly as he saw just how many weapons the shop still housed. 

“Jaehyung-shii, it’s good to see you again,” the man behind the counter said, a greasy smile on his face. 

Jae nodded to the man, “Shindong-shii.”

Shindong looked behind Jae and at the rest of the crew, he nodded to Sungjin before his eyes ghosted over Wonpil. “Where did you find that pretty thing?”

“Back off.” Sungjin growled threateningly, standing before Wonpil protectively. 

The younger man blinked at him gently. “Sungjin-Hyung...”

Jae glared at the man. “We’re here for weapons, not for you to upset my crew.”

Shindong bowed his head slightly at Jae. “Of course!” He moved about the ship before raising a brow at Jae. “What are you after?”

“Guns.”

Shindong looked intrigued at Jae’s answer. “Really? And what pray tell are you planning, Jaehyung-shii?”

“That is my business.” Jae shot back, he didn’t have time to humour the man. 

“Fine.” Shindong shrugged before he moved towards the cupboards lined with weapons. He pulled some out and laid them on the counter. “Assault riffles are pretty popular right now...”

“Any desert eagles?” Sungjin asked from beside Jae. 

“Yes.” Shindong replied as he pulled the guns out from the cupboard. 

Jae took one of the offered guns and cocked it; aiming it and feeling the metal in his palm. There was a box of bullets beside the guns; Jae loaded one quickly before Shindong could stop him. 

“We’ll take them.” Jae announced. He looked back over at the seller. “How much?”

“Three hundred.”

Jae scoffed. “That’s a joke right?”

Shindong held his hands up defensively. “Hey, it’s getting more and more difficult to obtain these. The government is pushing back.”

“I don’t care, that’s overpriced and you know it.” Jae growled back threateningly. 

“What about that,” Shindong suggested. Jae frowned as he saw the man gesturing to Brian’s pendant around his neck. 

“What..?” Jae growled. 

Shindong crossed his arms, oblivious to Jae’s anger. “I’ll take that and give you the guns for one hundred.”

“No deal.” Jae snapped. 

Sungjin scoffed. “Do you even know what that is?” He challenged the gun owner. 

“Of course,” Shindong smirked as he glanced over at Jae. “I didn’t think you were that sort of pirate, Jaehyung-shii.” He looked thoughtful before adding. “Interesting information...”

Jae grit his teeth at Shindong’s expression. He quickly moved towards the man before pushing the gun into his head. “You keep this information to yourself, do you hear me!” 

“Captain...” Junhyeok said softly. 

Shindong struggled against Jae before he began to speak again. “O-one hundred and fifty. T-that’s my last offer!” He tried. 

“We’ll take it.” Jae replied. Shindong released a sigh of relief as Jae moved away from him. Jae growled softly before quickly turning and firing his gun at Shindong’s leg making the man fall to the floor. 

“Captain!” Sungjin called, eyes wide at what Jae had just done. 

Jae quickly grabbed the guns and passed them over to the others, placing the money on the counter. “Let’s go.”

“J-Jaehyung-!” Shindong bellowed after them as they left the store. 

“Captain, was that wise?” Junhyeok asked softly as they made their way through the small streets. 

Jae growled softly. “He needed a warning.”

“What was it that he wanted?” Dowoon asked innocently, tilting his head curiously as he glanced at the pendant around Jae’s neck. 

“I’ll tell you soon.” Jae replied. 

Jae led the crew to a bar, he pointed towards a free table gesturing for the others to sit down. Sungjin led them all over. 

Jae glanced around the bar, he raised a brow as he saw familiar faces around. He growled slightly before making his way over towards his crew. 

“Captain..?” Dowoon was looking to Jae with large confused eyes. 

Jae sighed before he took the pendant off, allowing the others to see it. Junhyeok and Sungjin, although they already knew what was going on, still looked over the pendant. 

Dowoon and Wonpil looked at the pendant with amazement. “It’s pretty!” Wonpil said softly, a smile on his gentle face. 

Jae nodded, “it’s a siren’s pendant.” 

He noticed both Dowoon and Wonpil go rigid slightly at that. The younger men looked up at him with confusion. 

“A siren..?” Wonpil repeated, his eyes wide with worry and also curiosity. 

Jae nodded. “Yeah.” 

Dowoon looked over the pendant before glancing back at the captain. “Where did you get it?” He asked carefully. 

“The siren gave it to me.”

“What?” Dowoon exclaimed.   
“When?” Wonpil replied at the same time. 

Jae sighed before he looked up at his crew. “JYP captured him.” He explained. 

“You saved him, Hyung?” Wonpil smiled softly. 

Jae raised a brow slightly at the expression on Wonpil’s face. He nodded. “Yeah.”

“Wow, is he with us now then?” Dowoon asked. 

“He’s our consultant.” Jae replied. 

Wonpil’s eyes lit up at that. “This is great! Sirens are extremely informative and know secrets of the oceans!”

“Nobody else can know about him though.” Jae warned. 

Both Wonpil and Dowoon nodded. Junhyeok smiled softly, “of course.”

A sudden commotion from outside made Jae frown, they were all on full alert as they glanced over. 

A man suddenly burst into the bar; a look of worry and panic on his face. “Government ship! Three miles west!”

Jae’s eyes widened and he gestured for the others to all pack up. “Shit! Let’s go!”

They packed up their stuff and made their way out of the bar and down the small streets. People were panicking as they made their way through; the vendors were all packing away their stores and boarding them up. 

“Why are they here? So far away from their own waters?” Junhyeok asked as they ran towards their boat to get them back to the Myday. 

“Captain, you don’t think..?” Sungjin cut himself off as he glanced at Jae curiously. Jae nodded, he had an idea. If it was JYP then it was only logical he’d be after Jae. 

“They’ve breached the shore line!” Someone shouted behind them. 

Jae’s eyes widened. “Shit...” in the distance he could see the Myday where they’d left her. Jae stopped and turned around. His crew also stopping with confusion written on their faces. “Sungjin! Get the others and the weapons to the ship.” He instructed. 

“Captain?” Sungjin looked confused and worried. 

Jae places a hand on Sungjin’s shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. “I’ll be behind you, I just wanna make sure you guys get there.” 

“Stop!” A raised voice called behind them. 

Jae was surprised by how close they were in such a small space of time. “Run!” He bellowed. He growled slightly when he heard the sounds of gunshots racking through the air. 

Jae’s eyes widened as he saw one of the government’s men heading towards them. Heading towards his crew. Jae moved in front of them and yelped as he was suddenly shot by a bullet, he felt the searing pain in his side. He growled before kicking the man in the stomach and disarming him. 

“Jae!” Sungjin called back to him. 

Jae growled as he looked up, his vision slightly blurred because of the pain. He waved the other man off. “I’m okay, get to the ship!” It wasn’t the first time he’d been shot. 

He growled as he turned around, pulling out his guns and firing back at the men. He usually didn’t respond back but they had pissed him off. 

“Jae! Here!” 

Jae heard Sungjin’s call and quickly ran towards his voice; jumping onto the boat. Junhyeok and Dowoon quickly set the boat in motion; driving it towards the Myday. 

“Hyung, you’re hurt!” Wonpil said softly. 

Jae just nodded, growling darkly as Wonpil ripped some of his shirt and placed it on Jae’s wound. 

“I think the bullets still inside,” Sungjin said. 

Jae growled as he shifted, Sungjin held his shoulder to prevent him from moving. Jae could see the Myday approaching, Wonpil and Sungjin helped him onto the ship. The rest of the crew helped to get the weapons on the ship. 

Sungjin looked over Jae with worry, “Captain, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna get this bastard out,” he gestured to his side as he spoke. Sungjin didn’t look overly convinced by his idea, “Junhyeok-ah! Head east!” He instructed seeing the sailing master nod back. 

“Do you want me to help?” Sungjin asked softly. 

Jae shook his head. “Make sure those bastards don’t find us.” He gave a friendly pat on the shoulder to Sungjin before moving towards his quarters. 

Growling darkly; Jae made his way into his quarters only to freeze in the doorway. Brian stood in the middle of his room; it looked like the siren had been pacing. 

Jae raised a brow. “Why are you here?”

“What happened to you?” Brian questioned back, he could see the blood seeping through Jae’s shirt. 

“Get out.” Jae growled. 

Brian ignored him and instead moved closer as Jae moved to sit on his bed. “Did you get shot?”

Jae sighed and looked up at Brian with dark eyes. “If you ain’t gonna leave then at least help me.”

“What?” Brian frowned. 

“Come here.” Jae gestured to the siren. Brian raised a brow but did as Jae asked. He moved to stand in front of Jae. The captain handed him a bandage before grabbing his hand. 

Brian growled slightly, feeling the captains hand over his own. 

“Hold this here,” Jae instructed. He was amazed by just how soft and warm Brian’s skin was. He shook his head before looking up at the siren. “I need to get the bullet out.” 

Brian’s eyes were sparkling slightly as Jae gazed up at him; he could see flecks of blue within the sirens silver-grey eyes. It was mesmerising. 

“What?” Brian growled slightly, looking away from Jae. 

Jae sighed before holding Brian’s hand where he needed it. “Just hold it!” He instructed as he got out his dagger. 

Brian watched as the pirate dug the blade into his flesh and began to move it around. All the while Jae’s face remained strong; just the occasional flinch of pain ghosted over his handsome expression. 

“S-shit...” Jae growled softly, the sound of metal clinking to the floor. 

Brian’s eyes widened slightly at Jae’s grumble. “Are you okay?”

Jae smirked. “Are you worried?”

“Bastard.” Brian shook his head as he pushed a bit harder than necessary on the bandage. 

“Ouch!” Jae growled seeing Brian smirk and shrug at him slightly. “Why are you here anyway?” The siren looked away slightly. Jae growled before he gripped the sirens chin with his clean hand. “Brian?”

“JYP’s ship was near you...” Brian replied, refusing to look at Jae. 

Jae’s eyes widened at his words. He tilted the sirens head so that he looked back at him. “Were you worried about me?” Jae asked softly, his teasing tone gone. 

“No.” Brian pulled his face away and stood up before the captain. He crossed his arms over his chest; “you did take me from him, it’s obvious he’d be after you.”

“Brian-“

“Let me heal you.” Brian spoke quickly, suddenly moving towards Jae again. 

Jae raised a brow. “What?”

The siren moved closer until he was stood between Jae’s spread legs. Jae looked up at him with curiosity. “I can help ease the pain,” Brian informed. 

“Okay...” Jae didn’t look convinced. 

Jae’s eyes widened as Brian suddenly pushed him back. “Lie back,” he instructed. Jae complied, feeling the siren move on top of him. 

Jae watched carefully as Brian pulled up his shirt where the wound was. He grit his teeth slightly as he felt the sirens hand hover over the bullet hole. 

“Ready?” Brian spoke softly; Jae just raised a brow still unsure as to what the siren was doing. 

Jae looked with amazement as Brian’s hand began to glow blue softly, he growled as he felt his wound healing rapidly. He gripped the bedsheet beneath him tightly. Brian glanced to his face before back to his wound. 

“Woah.” Jae breathed as he felt his wound close up, the blood that had dropped onto the bed had now disappeared too. 

Brian moved back but still remained sat on Jae’s thighs. “See?” He said smugly. 

“Brian...” 

The siren rolled his eyes before glancing back down at Jae. His eyes widened when he saw the lust clouded in the pirates eyes. “What?” He felt Jae’s long fingers grip his thighs tightly. 

“Sleep with me.”

“What?” Brian’s eyes widened as he tried to move. Jae was quicker and sat up; holding Brian close against him. Brian growled lowly. “You’re asking a siren to sleep with you?”

“I’m not stupid Brian.” Jae shot back, he stared straight at the siren, almost challengingly. “Are you going to or not?”

—————

The teasers are slowly coming!! 😍😍  
Don’t forget to stream the song when it’s released MyDay’s!! 🐥🦊🐰🐻🐶🐱


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god the teasers are slowly killing me!! Our boys look so good 😍😍😍😍😍

Jae could see the siren internally fighting with himself. Brian clenched his fists into his slacks; he looked at Jae with those mesmerising eyes before nodding his head solemnly. 

“Use your words, Brian.” Jae’s tone was more aggressive than he’d intended. He’d wanted the siren to come for him but he just couldn’t resist. He deserved this. 

Brian took a deep breath before nodding. “Okay.” He eyes were determined as he looked at Jae. “I’ll do it.” 

Jae smiled softly at the siren, he stroked his hands down Brian’s throat hearing the siren gasp softly. Responsive. 

“Have you done this before?” Jae asked. Brian shook his head. 

Jae bit his lip, he wanted to just ravish the man but he also didn’t want to hurt him; didn’t want Brian to run away from him. He pulled Brian’s shirt down, revealing his shoulders; he brought his lips against the skin. Brian gasped again as Jae began to place feather light kisses against his skin. His lips distracted the siren as he pulled the shirt from his body; hands quickly moving to the fasten of his slacks. 

Brian moaned against him, his hips responding back; thrusting against Jae’s. 

Jae growled before he guided Brian against the bed, leaning forwards to claim Brian’s mouth in a kiss as he pressed his shoulders down. The siren gasped in surprise as their lips met; but he soon relaxed against Jae’s kiss. 

Jae kissed as thoroughly as he did everything else but there was heat now, desperation. Brian gasped as Jae licked across his teeth and stole his breath away. 

Jae pulled back, looking down at the creature beneath him. Brian’s mesmerising eyes were bright and his lips were swollen and pink. 

Brian couldn’t help but feel terribly exposed under Jae’s heavy hungry eyes. He felt the slacks pulled from his legs before Jae’s long fingers ran over his legs.

Jae’s eyes were wide and clouded, Brian was completely hairless beneath his clothes. His skin smooth and soft under Jae’s fingers. “You... you’re so soft. Beautiful.” Jae spoke with amazement. The sirens cock was hard and leaking as Brian trembled slightly beneath him. 

It was a trait of the sirens, skin like silk. 

With firm, steady hands; Jae encouraged the siren to turn over and lie on his stomach. 

Brian hissed in a sharp breath, settling down against the sheets; his weight pressing his hard cock into the soft linens of Jae’s bed. Jae’s hands stilled at the sound, he pulled away and Brian almost felt relieved. 

Suddenly, something warm and liquid spilled down his spine and pooled at the small of his back. Jae moved his hands back; smoothing it across Brian’s strong smooth, warm skin. 

“What-“ Brian muttered, unsure as to what Jae had poured onto him. Jae sniggered softly; bringing a slick hand up to where Brian could see it. Oil, with a faint scent of something sweet that Brian couldn’t quite place. 

Jae’s hands came back, what he was doing was less than appropriate. He dug his thumbs into the muscle on either side of Brian’s spine, dragging all the way down from the nape of his neck to the swell of his ass. Loosening tensions Brian’s didn’t even know he had. 

He pressed the heels of his hands into Brian’s shoulders until the knots there gave way and Brian gasped with the sheer intimacy that they were sharing. 

“I-“

“Call my name,” Jae spoke softly, kneading the muscles of Brian’s ass, the back of his thighs; loosening tendons and leaving Brian boneless and content. “Moan my name, Brian.”

Brian felt his cheeks flush; hands gripping the bedsheet tightly. “J-Jaehyung...”

“Just Jae is fine,” Jae grinned as he heard Brian take a sharp intake of breath. 

Every time Jae turned away, for more oil or to find a better position, he left one firm hand on the small of Brian’s back, and it's all Brian could do; not to let it press him down further and rock into the soft sheets beneath him until he came. 

Jae turned him over again, doing most of the work now that Brian was half gone on the overwhelming feeling of being touched so thoroughly. He had a brief flash of embarrassment about his erection, but Jae had one hand firm on his shoulder and the other curled around his hip, and the possessive way his thumb stroked the soft hollow inside the crest of his collarbone settled him again. 

Brian felt terribly exposed, but it felt right. When the realisation struck him, Jae smirked down at him in satisfaction and resumed his massage. 

Jae’s touch grew gentler, running down Brian’s ribcage to the soft skin of his groin; Brian found his voice then; stammering out; “J-Jae-I don’t...”

“It’s okay,” Jae reassured; there was something in his voice that Brian feared was disappointment. He looked up and into Jae’s eyes and saw a flash of barely there restrained control. 

Brian blinked, oh... he was overwhelmed by the sudden unexpected display of emotion from the captain. He was surprised at just how much he was affecting him. Brian didn’t want to think too hard about the way his stomach turned over in response. 

Jae raised a brow at him slightly before smirking. He moved, hiking one hand under Brian’s knee; guiding it up and out. Putting Brian’s leg exactly where he wanted it before sliding his long fingers down Brian’s smooth inner thigh. 

Brian arched silently into the touch when Jae finally wrapped a hand around his aching cock, his lungs seized with too much tension to even cry out. 

Jae’s fingers were slightly cold and it felt amazing on his overheated skin, the contrast almost more powerful than the drag of friction as Jae stroked him firmly. Short, fast strokes that brought him back to full hardness in seconds. 

Brian was surprised by the pirates gentleness. He’d almost expected Jae to be uncaring of his inexperience and make fun of him, hurt him. He wasn’t expecting this, for the captain to be so gentle and careful with him. 

Brian found himself unable to look away from the hungry way Jae was watching his body, the kind of look that would usually make him want to squirm away awkwardly. But now, he dropped his head back and relished the chance, having the pirates full attention on him. Jae so intent on watching his body; he didn’t even turn his head to meet Brian’s gaze. 

He didn’t quite manage to stifle the small whine that rose from his throat when Jae let go. 

The pirate moved and reached for something on the side, Brian heard the sound of something being uncapped before the man was back again. 

He gasped when he felt Jae stroke over the furled muscle of his entrance, hot and slick and much, much better than he thought it would be. 

Brian didn’t realise he was biting his lip until Jae glanced down at him. Their eyes met at last and with a small smile, Jae leaned down for another kiss. 

His tongue slipped into Brian’s mouth at the same time that his finger slipped into Brian’s body, and the sound Brian made in response would be humiliating if he wasn’t busy trying to control his breathing and the quivering of his muscles. 

Jae stroked his insides gently until he relaxed again, and then he added two more fingers and Brian gasped. The stretch was perfect, the hint of pain the perfect counterpoint to his hazy pleasure. 

Then Jae crooked his fingers and pressed firmly against his prostate. Brian keened, all his other thoughts driven away by a short sharp burst of ecstasy. 

It was too much. Brian was sure his body would shake apart if Jae didn’t stop, didn’t move. But Jae stayed there, pressing hard with the tiniest of movements, and the pressure built and built. It crashed in a sudden wave that left Brian clutching at the sheet and sobbing gently, words that even he couldn’t decipher. A plea, Jae’s name..? 

Whatever it was Jae was pleased; he kissed Brian as soon as he stopped gasping for breath. 

He didn’t remove his fingers. 

The wave was slower the second time, coming on in fits and starts; Brian felt as though his nervous system had short-circuited and wasn’t accepting input properly yet. 

Jae kissed him through it, a distraction he's sure he ought to loathe, but his mouth is warm and sweet and welcoming, and Brian abandoned the last of his defence some time ago. 

When Jae had wrung a weak second orgasm from him, he released Brian’s lips, dropping small kisses on the corner of his mouth before he pulled away entirely. 

"You’re so responsive," he murmured, and the praise given in his rich, dark voice went directly to Brian’s gut and twisted inside him. "You're doing beautifully, BriBri. Can you give me one more?" His pupils were blown wide when he met Brian’s eyes, greedy and demanding. Brian hadn’t even registered the pet name. 

Brian shook his head weakly; his body surely wasn’t meant for this. He didn’t think he could bear anymore. "I can't," he spoke carefully, and it sounded a little like regret.

"You can," Jae replied with confidence, and he pressed his fingers deeper while he wrapped his other hand around Brian’s aching cock. “I haven’t got inside you yet.” He added with a dark smirk. 

Brian’s eyes widened. 

There was no telling how long it went on; in the end it wasn’t one more, but two, leaving Brian shaking and weeping as Jae soothed and praised him and kissed the tears from Brian’s cheeks. 

Brian was only barely aware of Jae’s hot heavy cock breaching his body; he wrapped his fists in the sheets at the sensation of being completely stretched. His body was sensitive, every drag of Jae’s cock made him whimper and tears run down his cheeks. 

Jae’s dark grunts and his long fingers on his hips kept Brian grounded. He didn’t want to pass out, he kept his eyes on Jae as the captain thrust shallowly into him. 

The captain smiled down at him, running a hand through his hair softly. “Brian...” he groaned. 

Brian gasped as he felt hot cum fill his channel before the pirate pulled away. His cock gave a small bob but Brian couldn’t release anymore. 

He was only dimly aware when Jae wrapped a clean sheet over him, carefully sitting beside him and wrapping his arms around him. 

"My beautiful Siren," he said quietly, awestruck, and Brian fell asleep there, his face tucked into Jae’s shoulder, safe and comfortable.


	4. Chapter 4

Brian groaned as his body began to awaken, he could feel a deep ache in his lower back. His eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up; wincing slightly at the pain that shot up. He looked around the room; Jae’s quarters. 

The pirate was no where to be seen, Brian ran a hand through his black hair. He knew last night was a bad idea. He’s been warned about humans and having relationships with them. 

There was a sudden knock on the door making Brian jump, he glanced with wide eyes at the door only to see it open and an unfamiliar face to poke around the door. 

The man had a soft expression as he eye-smiled at Brian. “Hello, I’m Wonpil, How’re you feeling?” His voice was calming as he looked over Brian. 

Brian blinked at the unfamiliar face, he nodded his head softly. “Okay.”

Wonpil smiled as he approached cautiously. Brian noticed the clothes in the other man’s hand. “Here.” Wonpil offered the clothes to him. 

“Thank you.” Brian bowed his head shortly with a small smile. He looked about the room again before looking back at the man. “Where is Jae?”

Wonpil couldn’t help but notice the familiarity in Brian’s tone as he addressed the captain by his name. “He’s on the main deck, he told me to come check on you.”

“O-oh, I’m okay.” Brian reassured, he quickly pulled the clothes on beneath the covers, his cheeks flushing as he saw the bruises on his inner thighs. A shiver ran through him at the memory of the intense night before. 

“Would you like me to bring you some food, Hyung?” Wonpil asked gently, pulling Brian’s thoughts back. 

He shook his head. “Ah, no, thank you,” he moved out of the bed and stumbled slightly making him growl. Wonpil moved to help but Brian just shook his head. He looked over at the window. “I should go.”

“What? Are you sure? I can go get the captain if you want?” Wonpil looked worried. 

Brian’s eyes widened and he felt his heartbeat race at the thought of seeing the captain again. “No!” He bellowed, cheeks pink when he realised how loud he’d spoken. He bowed his head shortly to Wonpil before sighing, “I mean, I need to go.”

“Okay...” Wonpil tilted his head slightly as Brian made his way toward the window and opened it. 

Brian turned back to look at Wonpil before smiling softly at him. “Thank you, Wonpil-ah.” He jumped from the window and into the crisp water below; he could hear Wonpil call after him. 

Brian swam as quickly as he could, he growled slightly at the pain in his back.

After a few miles of swimming, he could see the barricade to siren island. He emerged and carefully scaled the large, sharp black rocks that protruded out of the island. He could see the female sirens sat on some of the rocks, clearing their throats and preparing to sing. 

He sighed softly before stealthily making his way into the protected kingdom. Brian sighed as he felt his clothes dry quickly. 

“Brian!” He was suddenly engulfed in a warm hug. He blinked before he smiled as he saw his two friends. Terry and Don. Don was holding him close. “Where the hell have you been!” He hissed. 

“Your father has been asking for you.” Terry growled slightly. 

Brian’s eyes widened as he pulled away from Don, looking at them both with worry. “Did you-?”

“Yes, we covered for you.” Don finished. Brian nodded back at them and smiled in thanks. 

“Where have you been?” Terry asked, he had his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at Brian expectantly. 

“I was... out.”

“Wait.” Don suddenly spoke, frowning at Brian as he looked over him. “Something’s different about you..”

“Huh?” Brian frowned. 

Don’s eyes widened as he looked Brian up and down, he looked to the younger siren with worry. “You, you’re not pure anymore...”

“What?!” Brian’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed darkly. He wrapped his arms around himself consciously. 

“That pirate made you do it! Didn’t he!” Terry burst slightly, anger written on his handsome face. “I knew it was a bad idea letting you go back there.” He added under his breath. 

Brian shook his head at his friends angered and worried expressions. “It’s fine, I’m okay.”

Don looked at Brian like he was stupid. “You slept with him! A human!” Don shot back, eyes sparkling with worry. 

“And a pirate at that...” Terry added. 

“That’s not the point! Do you know how dangerous it can be for you?” Don imploded, his eyes shining with worry for his childhood friend. 

“I-I know...” Brian said softly as he sat on the floor, head in his hands. 

Don bit his lip before crouching beside the other man, he brushed some hair from Brian’s face. “Brian...”

Brian growled softly, he ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. “I just, I couldn’t stop...” he admitted, his ears turning red. 

Terry sighed. “This is bad...” he also crouched down so he could see Brian at eye level. “Brian, you know why we sirens kill after we sleep with people right?”

“I-I...” Brian shook his head before standing and moving away from his friends. He knew what he’d got himself involved with. 

“Brian, you can’t see him again.” Don tried. 

“He has my pendant,” Brian admitted.

Don and Terry looked to each other with confusion before Don looked back to Brian with large eyes. “What? How?”

“Why? Did he take it from you?” Terry added, the anger clear in his voice. 

Brian shook his head. Don and Terry looked to each other again. “Then how?” Don asked. 

“I gave it to him...”

“Brian...” Terry sighed, his worry for his friend increasing with every word Brian spoke. “Why would you?”

“He saved me.”

Don smiled weakly. “An eye for an eye. Right?” Brian bit his lip and nodded softly back. Don sighed, Brian was too loyal. 

“What should I do?” Brian breathed, looking at his friends like they held the answers for him. 

Terry sighed before pulling Brian into a strong hug. “Just, be careful.” He spoke softly; stroking Brian’s hair gently. 

“Your father will find out about this.” Don said gently. 

Brian pulled away from Terry and nodded shortly. “I know,” his father was a wealthy man; a fighter, a strong influence within the sirens. He was their leader, the king. 

“What are you going to do?” Terry inquired softly. 

Brian clenched his fists slightly. “I will never compromise the siren island or it’s people.” He would always remain loyal to his people. That’s how he’d ended up in this situation in the first place; protecting his people from JYP. 

“I hope your father sees it that way.” Don spoke carefully. 

Brian sighed. “Me too.”

-

Brian took a deep breath before he carefully pushed open the door to his home. He released a sigh as he saw the main room empty, he quietly and stealthily made his way through his home. 

“Younghyun, where have you been?”

Brian stopped and immediately turned around, bowing his head slightly. “Father...”

His father, Kang Geumhyuk, was stood staring at him; eyes narrowed and arms crossed as he tapped his foot on the dining room floor. Under different circumstances it might’ve looked humorous. “Don’t make me ask you again, where have you been?”

Brian took a deep breath. “I-I was out,” he replied lamely. 

“Out?” Geumhyuk repeated with slight annoyance in his tone. 

Brian bit his lip as he thought of a way to convince his father. “There was a ship too close to the island, I forced them away.”

His father looked confused as he shook his head with a slight sigh. “We have soldiers to do that.”

“I-I know.” Brian ducked his head, his cheeks flushing slightly. 

“Are you hurt?” Geumhyuk asked, suddenly moving closer only for Brian to take a step back.

“N-no.” He was worried his father would see right through him, or worse; that he’d notice like Don had. That he was no longer pure. 

“Younghyun-ah, what’s the matter?” Geumhyuk urged. 

“I-“

“Younghyun!” He was cut off by the arrival of his mother; she quickly pulled him into a hug. “Thank goodness you’re okay!”

“Umma.” Brian smiled into her shoulder before she pulled away and looked him over. 

“Are you alright?”

Brian nodded softly. “I’m fine.”

His mother, Kang Chunghyeop, was a beautiful woman. She was well known within the siren community and not just for being the queen. Her beauty was on another level, even for a siren. 

“Where the hell have you been?” She demanded, hands on her hips as she looked over Brian with worry and also relief. 

“He was chasing humans away.” Geumhyuk informed his wife. 

Changhyeop gasped. “What?!”

Brian held his hands up defensively at his mothers outcry. “Umma, I’m okay! I was just worried about the island.” He replied sheepishly. 

His mother sighed. “Younghyun-ie, we have people to protect the island, you shouldn’t have taken it upon yourself.”

Brian looked to his feet, “I know, I’m sorry for making you worry.” He smiled back up at her. 

She tilted her head as she looked over him. Cupping his face in her hands and kissing his forehead gently. “Baby? Is something wrong?” She asked with concern. 

Brian frowned. “No, why?”

“You seem different...”

Brian’s eyes widened before he shook his head, “I’m just tired,” he lied. He pulled away from his mother and smiled at her weakly. “I’m sorry for making you guys worry.”

Brian quickly retreated to his room before his parents asked him anymore questions. He was the only child left, his three brothers had already moved on; creating their own kingdoms with their respective partners. Brian sighed, he hated lying to his parents but he had no choice. He knew how much his father despised humans, especially pirates. 

Unwillingly, Brian’s mind travelled back to thoughts of Jae. The captains fingers and lips had broken Brian apart, he knew for a fact that he couldn’t turn back now. He knew the risks, he would now be addicted to Jae; unless... Brian shook his head as his thoughts turned darker. 

He knew the only way to stop what was going to happen between him and Jae. He had to kill the human. 

-

Brian growled softly making his friends turn to him. They were currently sat in Brian’s houses’ library; books and old scrolls strewn about them. They always gathered together; reading up on how to improve their abilities. 

It had been almost ten days since Brian had last stepped foot on the Myday. Not like he was counting...

Brian gasped softly as he felt a rush of exhaustion flow over him, he slumped slightly where he was sat. 

Don was beside him quickly, “Brian? You okay?” He asked worriedly as he helped Brian to sit back up. 

Brian shook his head. “I don’t feel great,” he admitted. 

He felt Don place a hand on his forehead before the other siren pulled back with large worried eyes. “Oh my god, you’re heating up!”

Brian could feel his vision blurring slightly, he shook his head softly. “I-I do feel hot...”

“This isn’t good...” Terry spoke carefully, arms crossed over his chest as he looked over Brian with worry. 

Brian frowned, eyes wide as he glanced between his friends. “What do I do?” He said weakly. “Help me...”

“Have you been thinking about him?” Don asked. 

Brian’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed, he looked to his feet. He’d had dreams of the pirate, none of which had been innocent. He was becoming obsessed with Jae. He didn’t want to admit it, though his reaction was enough for his friends. 

“You have to go see him.” Terry announced with a slight growl. 

“W-What?” Brian’s head jolted up to look at his friends with large confused eyes. 

Don sighed. “He’s the reason you’re feeling like this!” He helped Brian to his feet; brushing some stray hair from his eyes. “You’re body is reacting to being away from him.”

Brian shook his head, cheeks flushed at what his friends were implying. “No... I can’t do this...”

“Brian, you could really hurt yourself.” Terry tried. 

Don smiled softly at him. “Go to him.” 

“It’ll be okay.” Terry added in reassurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The teasers!!! OMGGG AMAZING!! This is gonna be a good era guys!!
> 
> And Young K and Youngjae’s radio 😭😭😭 my two faves ❤️💙❤️💙


	5. Chapter 5

Jae growled softly as he glanced at the map before him. JYP had made sailing more difficult, the government ships appeared more and more each day; blocking main routes to open waters. 

He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation, he was stressed and frustrated. He’d been so busy trying to avoid JYP’s minions that he hadn’t called for the siren in days. 

Jae smirked slightly at his own thoughts before glancing over towards his bed. It was getting late and he couldn’t hear the rest of the crew; most were probably already asleep. 

He sat back in his chair, glancing up at the ceiling. He yelped however when he felt a sudden shift in the room before he saw the said siren appear before him.

“Brian? What are you doing here?” He asked, confusion laced in his tone as he looked over the siren. Brian was perched on his desk, sat on the map. He was panting slightly, his eyes hooded. “Brian..?”

The siren moved slightly, almost teasingly until he was straddling Jae’s lap. Jae groaned as he felt the siren rock against him. He brought his hands to Brian’s hips, holding him steady. 

Brian’s forehead fell to his shoulder, his body trembling slightly against Jae’s before he heard a soft whimper in his ear. 

“Jae...touch me...”

That was all Jae needed to hear, he smirked. He’d caught the siren. 

Jae moved a hand through Brian’s soft black hair; tugging on it and pulling his head back. He sank his teeth into the full pink lower lip before slipping his tongue into Brian’s mouth. Brian moaned into his mouth; his hands coming to the front of Jae’s shirt; unbuttoning. 

Jae raised a brow slightly before pulling back and looking at the siren. Brian licked his lips; eyes blown wide as he tugged impatiently on Jae’s clothes. 

“Hey, What’s the rush?” Jae grinned, standing up suddenly and forcing Brian against the desk. The siren lied back against it; pulling Jae towards him again. Jae growled as their lips met again; he felt Brian’s legs wrap around his waist. The siren was thrusting their hips together as he moaned into Jae’s mouth. 

Jae pulled back and looked down at the debauched creature beneath him, a flash of confusion running through him at the sirens actions. Brian looked away slightly, his cheeks flushed as he gripped the desk, hard. 

“Hurry,” he growled slightly. 

Jae raised a brow slightly. “Want me to undress you? Or can you get naked for me while I get some stuff?”

Brian frowned slightly at that. “What stuff?” He breathed, impatience in his tone. 

Jae just smirked, pulling the siren from the desk and pushing him towards the bed. “Undress and you’ll find out.” 

Brian growled but did as Jae said, peeling out of his shirt when Jae backed away. Jae moved towards his side table and grabbed the familiar bottle of oil; glad that Brian couldn’t see the feral quality of his grin. 

He unbuttoned the rest of his own shirt; throwing it aside before looking over the siren on his bed. Brian was naked, his leg over the other so Jae couldn’t see his cock; although Jae had felt how excited he was earlier. He was biting his lip as he watched Jae closely with his hard gaze. 

“Your eyes are so beautiful,” Jae growled softly seeing Brian’s cheeks flush darkly. He smirked playfully.

Jae kneeled on the bed beside Brian, dressed in only his casual slacks, he looked over the sirens naked body; all that silky soft skin on display for him.

“On your stomach,” Jae directed, waiting until Brian was laid out across the bed, his legs spread apart before climbing up between them and starting to press slow, insistent kisses across the sirens back and shoulders, licking and nibbling his way, his tongue sliding over bones and planes of muscle, melting the tension out of the creature beneath him with the fixed heat of his mouth. 

“J-jae,” Brian sighed happily, gripping the bedsheet beneath him. 

Jae smiled against the silky skin, settling between Brian’s thighs. “There’s so much I want to do to you.” He admitted. 

Brian tried to hide his grin but Jae saw it, chuckled at it, nipped at his ear. “I’m gonna work you over,” he said, nuzzling into the juncture of Brian’s neck and left shoulder, reaching under him to press cool long fingers gently to his nipple, massaging it hard. “Gonna make you feel so good you cry. You gonna be sweet for me? You gonna do what I tell you, let me make you happy?”

Brian’s eyes widened slightly at Jae’s words, he felt his body react positively to the captains dirty slurs. He ground his hips into the sheet before nodding his head solemnly. He felt a sense of deja-vu, only this time Jae was a lot more vocal. 

Jae smirked; stroking a hand through Brian’s hair and watching him arch back. “Good boy.” He praised quietly, pushing himself back. “Spread your legs wider, Brian. Gimme room to sit.”

Brian squirmed until his thighs were as wide as he could make them, his tight ass spread out so Jae could see everything, his face resting in a pile of pillows. 

He hissed softly when Jae poured the oil right at the start of the deeper part of the crack of his ass. Jae used his right hand to slide it down, the left massaging steadily at the back of Brian’s thigh and the small of his back, comforting him, keeping him relaxed. 

When he breached Brian’s body with two steady fingers, it was slow and gentle, watching the way Brian’s back arched and his breath caught in his chest.

“You okay?” Jae asked. He didn’t want to hurt the siren; it had been a while since they were last together. 

Brian moaned in response, nodding his trembling head. 

There were no clocks in the bedroom, or Brian would have been able to time his pulse and the heavy rush of his breath precisely as Jae worked into him, millimeters building into centimeters, into inches, the gentle creep of his oil-slick, warm fingers stroking, caressing and massaging open the muscles of Brian’s hole, drawing forth beads of sweat on his skin.

“Such a good boy,” Jae praised him. “My siren’s so good to me. Stay loose, BriBri. Let me in, let me open you up. Take all you can take, okay? If you come, it’s okay, I’ll give you more.”

“J-jae!” Brian whined when Jae’s fingertips grazed his prostate. 

Three fingers. Jae licked his lips.

“Lemme get you slick,” Jae growled. “Let me get you just how I want you, Brian.”

Brian groaned as Jae twisted his fingers around, working the lube against his entrance, stroking his fingers in and out until the tension of his muscles began to melt away, and then he drew his fingers out. 

Jae groaned as he wrung his wrist from holding it in the same position for around ten minutes, rolling more lube across his fingertips.

Brian braced himself on his forearms, starting to shift, and Jae moved back out of the way. “Go on,” he encouraged, and then when Brian was up on his knees, he laughed and swatted his ass. “No, keep going.”

“What do you want?” Brian forced out, and that pretty blush was suddenly all over him, he was as pink as if he’d been rolled in cotton candy, and Jae laughed huskily.

“I want you on your back,” Jae prompted him, and Brian rolled over and crashed, knees just apart enough for Jae to kneel between them again. 

He was dizzy and panting already, his black hair stuck to his forehead. His eyes were bleary and he was breathing so hard his tongue was threatening to hang out of his mouth.

“Beautiful,” Jae growled, stroking his flat stomach with splayed long fingers. “Tilt your hips up, let me get my fingers back in you. I want you to come like this.”

"W-what?” Brian managed, blinking to try and clear some of the damp and haze from his intense eyes, shifting his hips as he asked. “Again? Just- like this?” He wondered if Jae had a thing for just fingering him. 

“Just like this,” Jae growled with a playful smirk. “On my fingers. I want you to come all over your belly, just like last time. You can jerk off, if you need to, I wanna see those pretty fingers wrapped around your silky cock.”

Brian squirmed as though he could pull his head into his shoulders like a turtle, pressing his tongue between his lips before he started panting and dizzily rolling his eyes again. He was so embarrassed but also so excited about what Jae was going to do to him, if it was anything like last time. 

They lingered in that position, with Brian stroking his cock in his alighting shaking fist as Jae stretched and teased his hole with three insistent, steady fingers.

“That’s it,” Jae coaxed, his eyes so focussed on Brian it made the siren feel dizzy with the intensity of it. “Yes, baby. You look so pretty. Bounce those hips, that’s my siren. Take it like you’d take my cock. Wiggle, help me get the right spot. That’s my Brian, my BriBri.” 

“J-Jae!” Brian keened, gritting his teeth and tossing his head back. Jae drove into him over and over, steady and solid, until the dripping of his cockhead turned into spurts of thick, milky fluid that spattered across his lower belly, almost to his chin. 

He kept stroking himself, trying to match Jae’s thrusting fingers, until the hypersensitivity of his prostate and softening cock led to him trying to grab Jae’s wrist and pull it loose.

“No, no,” Jae sighed, soothing, sweet. “No, no, no, baby. I know you can do better than that.”

“J-jae...” Brian whined, squirming. “Jae, please, it hurts, I-“

"Brian,” Jae said, a little more sternly, gently stroking until the watering eyes turned into shaky sobs. “I know you can do better than that.”

“I can’t!” Brian whispered. “I can’t, oh God, J-Jae-”

“Bullshit,” Jae leaned down and kissed his hipbone, licking a trace of come from his lips. “You came to me, told me to touch you. You tempted me.”

“J-jae-I-I needed it-“

"Shh,” Jae murmured, gathering slick come on his fingers and brushing them over his lips. Brian’s eyes widening as he stroked his right hand’s fingers into him. “Shh, shh. I’ll let you up when you’re done.”

Brian moaned and Jae smirked, he sat back and watched his fingers moving in and out of Brian, slower, more deliberately than before.

-

It went on for ages, Brian riding out each successive wave of pleasure as his body lingered on the sharp edge of bliss, every facet of his mind crumbling inward and focusing on the pulse of Jae’s tender, carefully kept fingers moving within his body.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jae finally murmured, his eyes half-closed, watching as Brian squirmed, situating himself and using his heels to push into every thrust of Jae’s fingers. “So hot and sweet. Mmm, if you could cum again, BriBri, it’ll make me so happy.”

“I can’t,” Brian sobbed, pressing his forearm across his eyes. “I-I Jae, it’s already too much!”

“Shh, baby,” Jae assured him. “You’re a siren, you’ll be just fine. Mm, look at you. You’re all spread out for me. Shall I kiss you?”

“J-jae,” Brian whispered.

“Shh,” Jae murmured, suddenly moving down and starting to kiss up and down Brian’s hairless smooth inner thighs, slowing his fingers down until they were just barely grazing across Brian’s prostate and Brian could breathe just a little easier. “There you go. I’ve got you.”

“Jae,” Brian was already a whimpering wreck, and Jae could hardly keep himself from grinning.

He’d won. 

“I can stop if you want me to,” Jae offered, low, soothing, tilting his head to the side, his eyes moving from where Brian’s damp cock was still slowly dripping on his lower belly to the place where his forearm was hiding his eyes- until Jae finished his question, at which point Brian gave him a wild glare from beneath it.

“Don’t,” Brian rasped, tears rolling down from his big mesmerising eyes. His cheeks were already sticky, he’d been crying at least as long as he’d been covering his face. “I-I need it.”

Jae smirked, watching as Brian squirmed when he slid his fingertips slow and teasingly inside him, keeping the light, relentless pressure in just the right place. His eyes rolled back, lashes fluttering, and he smothered a moan in his palm.

“So responsive,” Jae murmured. Brian rotated his hips to draw out Jae’s touch. Jae leaned down to run his tongue gently over the tender, pale skin between Brian’s hip and thigh. “Seeing stars yet?”

“Galaxies,” Brian breathed, his shoulders going limp, hands resting limp by his sides. “Universes. Jae...”

"Mhm.” Jae breathed on Brian’s cock, smirking when his hips twitched, still gently stroking up and down his prostate. “Still crying, BriBri?”

Brian attempted to close his legs in answer. Jae just chuckled softly, kissing the tip of Brian’s wet cock and watching as his hips arched. 

“Just a little more,” Jae assured him. “Just a little more. Look at that. You’ve got such a nice little puddle going.” He dipped his long fingers in it again and brought it up to his lips. 

“Jae... are you going to fuck me..?” Brian asked in a shaky whisper.

“No,” Jae said. “No, I don’t think so. I think you’re about wore out enough, gotta give your poor ass a minute to get itself back together.”

The siren frowned softly at him, well as much as he could in his current state. “What about you?” Brian asked softly. 

Jae blinked slightly at that, Brian was looking down at Jae’s tented slacks with dark eyes. 

“Can I-” Brian began, and then broke off, his face scrunching bashfully, tongue pressing between his lips.

“Oh, I’d like that,” Jae said, his eyes widening. “Mm, you sure you’re not too wore out?”

"I can do it,” Brian rasped.

“Slow, maybe,” Jae mused. “Slow and shallow.” 

“Wanna taste it,” Brian murmured, rotating his hips again, coaxing Jae’s fingers deeper. “Not in my throat, on my tongue.”

Jae could feel his heartbeat heavy in his chest at the confidence in the sirens voice. Brian’s expression was completely fucked out; his eyes dark as he gazed intently at Jae. 

Jae leaned towards him, bringing their lips together in a sloppy kiss. Brian’s hands ran through his hair, his fingers twirling the long blond braid playfully. Jae nibbled the sirens bottom lip, his fingers squeezing Brian’s prostate. 

Brian let out a low noise that hovered between sigh and sob, Jae pulled away and eyed the pool of come at the tip of his cock, the small puddle on his smooth, perfect skin. He took in the flush of Brian’s ears, cheeks and throat, the quivering of his licked, bitten, kissed lips. 

He smirked at the kneading of Brian’s fingers, one hand in the sheet, the other having moved from a clenched fist with his forearm across his eyes to the pillow. 

Brian was still leaking, the head of his cock still twitching and pulsing as Jae lightly, steadily teased at his prostate, how sweet and exhausted he looked.

He drew his fingers slowly back and out and wiped the lube on his pants before shifting up to his knees, crawling alongside Brian’s body until he could kiss him again. 

"You’re a mess,” Jae informed him.

“Yeah,” Brian agreed, opening his eyes again. “You messed me up.”

Jae looked over the trembling body beneath him. “You okay?”

“Feels empty,” Brian said, squirming. “And messy, but I feel good.”

Jae could see the genuine smile on the sirens face, he looked tired. Jae kissed his nose before moving off the bed. Brian frowned at him and attempted to sit up but he groaned and fell back against the bed. 

“Where..?” He attempted. 

Jae shook his head with a smile, “sleep now Brian.”

The siren turned to face him, glancing at his still tenting slacks. “But you? I was going to-“ Jae cut him off by kissing his lips again, Brian groaned into his mouth. The captain was sat between his spread legs again. 

Jae breathed as he rested their foreheads together, he cupped Brian’s face in his hands. “I want you to sleep.” 

Brian’s whole body was trembling with stimulation, he felt sore and overwhelmed but he also wanted Jae to feel good. “I want you to feel good, Jae.”

“I do, baby,” Jae replied; running his hands over Brian’s silky thighs softly and watching him arch his back. Jae had to hold back; he’d overstimulated the siren enough for one night. “Clean yourself and sleep, okay?”

Brian blinked softly at the words before nodding. He closed his eyes and focused on the stickiness and sweat on his skin. In a wave he was clean. Jae smiled down at him before pulling a spare blanket over him. Brian noticed the pirate move out of the bed; he felt a stab in his chest at the thought of Jae not wanting to lie beside him. 

“I like you.” Brian confessed. 

Jae’s eyes widened, he turned and looked at the siren in his bed. Brian’s eyes were intense and held no lies. Jae leaned against his desk and sighed; “you don’t know me.” 

Brian sat up, gritting his teeth slightly as he did. “I want to,” he growled. Jae looked away slightly making Brian sigh, “let me Jae.” 

Jae stood and walked back towards the siren, he cupped his chin and tilted his head up. Brian’s eyes were so beautiful; they drew Jae in. 

Jae’s eyes widened slightly before he shook his head softly. He ran a finger across Brian’s bottom lip before sighing. “Sleep, Brian.”

The siren pulled his face away and settled against the sheet; turning away from Jae and closing his eyes. 

He could feel a tightness in his chest, he was scared. All the emotions he felt towards Jae were confusing and the pirate himself wasn’t helping either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT TEASER OMGGG 😍😍😍😭😭😭


	6. Chapter 6

Brian awoke with a start, he groaned softly as he sat up only for his eyes to widen as he saw the man laid beside him. Jae was sleeping still; he looked relaxed. Brian smiled down at him; teasing the blond braid on the left side of Jae’s head. The pirate groaned softly in his sleep. 

Brian bit his lip, he found himself unable to look away from the man sleeping peacefully beside him. “Jae...” he leaned down and brushed their lips together before he pulled away abruptly. 

What was he doing..?

Brian moved quickly; climbing out of bed and ignoring his body’s throbbing. Jae shuffled slightly but remained asleep. Brian found clothes strung about the room and quickly pulled them on. 

He took another glance at Jae before moving towards the door. It was still dark outside as he walked up the stairs to the main deck. 

Sighing softly, Brian took in a deep breath of the ocean around him. The ship was magnificent and well kept. Brian was impressed. 

“Brian?”

He jumped as he heard someone call his name. Turning on his heel he sighed in relief when he recognised the face. “Sungjin-shii,” he bowed his head to the Quartermaster. 

Sungjin did the same back, his large eyes looking over Brian curiously. “Hey, how are you?”

“I’m okay, thank you.” Brian smiled softly, he glanced around the main deck with interest in his gaze. “This ship is very impressive.”

“It is.” Sungjin agreed, walking up beside Brian as they looked over the sides of the ship and towards the open ocean. “Captain takes good care of it, and us.” He added, looking at Brian with a raised brow. “He’s a good man.”

Brian nodded, he bit his lips as he looked to the man beside him. “I want to get to know him.”

Sungjin blinked back at him with wide eyes before he smiled softly. “I’m glad.”

“What?” Brian furrowed his brow slightly. 

“He needs companionship.” 

Brian’s eyes widened slightly at that. He looked down at his fidgeting hands; trying to hide the blush he was sure was blooming on his cheeks. “You think I can help?” He asked Sungjin in a small voice. 

Sungjin sighed with a smile. “He’s shown a hell of a lot of interest in you, Brian.”

“I guess...”

Sungjin nodded; placing a friendly hand on Brian’s shoulder. He smiled at the siren before he spoke with a slight warning. “Just, be careful about walking about the ship.”

“What? Why?” Brian frowned. 

“The Captain hasn’t told the whole crew about you.” Sungjin informed. 

Brian looked slightly crestfallen at that. Did Jae not see him as equal? Was he a prize to hide away from his crew? 

“Oh.”

Sungjin could clearly see the disappointment in Brian’s expression. “Brian, that’s a good thing.” He reassured seeing Brian’s eyebrow raise slightly. “He wants you to be safe,” Sungjin explained. 

“Hyung?” 

Brian’s eyes widened as he heard a new voice. He could see a younger looking man making his way over. His voice was deep but he had a friendly face; he reminded Brian strangely of a puppy. 

“Dowoon-ah,” Sungjin greeted, he looked at Brian seeing the concern on his face. “Brian it’s okay, Dowoon knows about you too.”

Dowoon’s eyes widened slightly as he looked over Brian. “Are you the siren?” He asked, he looked excited as he moved closer. 

“Dowoon...” Sungjin scolded softly. 

Dowoon’s face flushed handsomely as he rubbed the back of his neck distractingly. “Ah! I’m sorry!” He bowed his head to Brian. “Hi, I’m Dowoon!”

Brian smiled at the awkward man, bowing his head back. “I’m Brian.” He introduced, even though he knew the man already knew who he was. 

“What are you guys doing out here? It’s almost sunrise...” Dowoon asked, looking at Sungjin with concern. 

Sungjin nodded. “I know Dowoon-ie.”

Brian glanced between them both before he bit his lip awkwardly. “Should I not be on the main deck?” He asked. 

Sungjin shook his head. “It’s fine Brian don’t worry.” Brian smiled sheepishly back at the other man with a soft nod. 

A sudden creak on the deck made Brian look over, his eyes widened and a soft flush bloomed on his face when he saw Jae emerge from his chambers. 

“What’s going on out here?” Jae asked, his voice slightly irritated. 

“Captain.” Sungjin bowed his head to the captain. 

Jae nodded softly back at him before looking over at the siren. Brian’s eyes widened when their gaze met and he looked down to his feet immediately. Jae could see he had pink ears. “Brian? Are you alright?” Jae asked as he stepped towards the siren. 

“I-I’m fine.” Brian replied, edging away slightly as Jae moved closer. 

Jae raised a brow at the action before looked between the three of them. “What’s going on?”

Brian lifted his head to answer, “I was just looking around the ship, Sungjin-shii and Dowoon-ah were just talking with me.”

Jae could see his crew nod their heads at Brian’s words; he raised a brow slightly before smirking playfully at Brian. “Are you getting to know my crew?” He watched with fascination as Brian’s face flushed a pretty pink. 

“I like him captain!” Dowoon announced, his grin brightening the almost awkward atmosphere. 

Jae nodded, still not taking his gaze off of Brian. “Good.”

“I-I should probably head back,” Brian spoke, he looked out towards the ocean before back at the crew. “It’s almost sunrise; your crew will be waking up soon.” He looked to Jae with a raised brow. 

“You can stay..?” Dowoon tried. 

Brian shook his head softly with a smile at the younger man. “It’s okay.” He turned and walked towards the side of the boat. 

Jae, Sungjin and Dowoon watched as the siren stood up on the deck, he turned and smiled before diving off the side of the ship. 

Sungjin and Dowoon’s eyes widened and they quickly made their way towards the side; looking over the ocean and seeing the siren swimming away. 

Dowoon turned back to Jae with amazement in his eyes. “Woah! That was impressive!” 

Jae just chuckled softly with a roll of his eyes. 

”He’s extremely polite.” Sungjin added. 

Jae raised a brow at him. “Polite? Really?” He scoffed and shook his head. 

Sungjin sighed. “He’s clearly a lot more comfortable around you than us.” He observed, watching the captains expression closely. 

Jae bit his lip. “I hope so...” he said softly but Sungjin still heard the words. 

The Quartermaster sighed before patting Jae on the shoulder. “Just, be careful.”

“What do you mean?” Jae frowned slightly. 

“Sleeping with a siren isn’t exactly normal practice.”

Jae’s eyes widened at Sungjin’s blunt words. He nodded and sighed. “I know.”

“Good morning,” the three of them looked up to see Junhyeok emerge from the crews quarters. He smiled gently at them all before giving Dowoon a soft kiss on the cheek making the younger man grin. 

Jae couldn’t help but feel a rush of jealousy rush through him at their intimacy. He growled softly at his thoughts before shaking his head and looking at the sailing master. “Junhyeok-ah, set course to go north.”

“North?” Junhyeok frowned slightly, confusion written on his face. 

“Are we after something Captain?” Sungjin asked Jae as he began to walk towards the side of the ship; looking out the way Brian had just swam; north. 

“I’ve got a feeling...” Jae replied softly. 

Sungjin frowned but looked over to Junhyeok and nodded. The sailing master shrugged before moving to his position at the wheel and turning the ship to their new destination. North. 

-

Wonpil’s eyes widened as he looked away from his telescope. “Captain! A ship!” He bellowed. 

Jae raised a brow slightly before taking the telescope from the younger man. He could see the ship in the distance, he smirked. “Good.”

“Captain?” Wonpil frowned. 

“Sail towards it.” Jae instructed, looking over at Junhyeok. 

The sailing master frowned deeply. “What?” He looked alarmed before he glanced to where the Quartermaster was stood. “Sungjin-Hyung?”

Sungjin looked back at the captain. Jae was watching the ship carefully but he looked determined. Sungjin bit his lip before nodding to Junhyeok. “Do it.”

Junhyeok still looked unsure but turned the ship towards the mysterious one. 

Wonpil looked over at Jae with worry. “Captain, what is that ship?” 

“An ally.”

Wonpil looked over at Sungjin with confusion but the elder man just nodded. 

The ship was moving quickly towards the other vessel, Sungjin was glancing to Jae worriedly as they got closer. Jae chuckled softly, feeling the concerned gaze, “Don’t worry so much, don’t you trust me?” Jae asked of his Quartermaster. 

Sungjin’s eyes widen. “Of course I trust you captain.” Jae nodded softly before gesturing for Sungjin to look towards the ship. Sungjin glanced over; the ship looked familiar. He glanced at Jae quickly seeing the captain smirking back at him. 

“The Ahgase.” Junhyeok’s voice came from his position behind the wheel. 

Sungjin blinked looking at Jae with confusion and curiosity. “How could you tell from so far away?”

Jae kept his triumphant smirk and nodded his head to the crew. “Get ready to board.” He ordered. Sungjin chuckled softly and moved into position. 

They walked across the wooden plank and onto the other ship. Jae bowed his head to their captain. An old friend of him. 

“Well well well, Park Jaehyung.” The man grinned at him, bowing to Jae in a friendly manner. 

“Im Jaebeom.” Jae greeted back. 

“It’s been a while, Hyung.” Jaebeom smirked, he gestured to the handsome man beside him; “Make sure Captain Jae’s crew are treated nicely, Jinyoung-ah.”

Jinyoung bowed his head to Jaebeom. “Course captain.” He gestured for Jae’s crew. 

“Hyung,” Jaebeom called, gesturing to the elder captain and leading Jae towards his quarters. Jae raised a brow as he entered the room; there were maps plastered all over the walls as well as what looked like newspaper clippings. “There’s been a lot of whispers about you.”

Jae frowned. He grit his teeth, “Tortuga?” He asked seeing Jaebeom nod. “Shindong... that bastard.” He hissed. 

Jaebeom chuckled as he sat back in his seat. “Looking at that pendant, I can see that it’s true.” He observed. 

Jae’s eyes widened slightly, he gripped Brian’s pendant and quickly hid it in his shirt. “Where are you sailing to?”

Jaebeom chuckled at Jae changing the subject before he sighed. “It’s getting difficult to sail anywhere; JYP’s forces are everywhere.” He raised a brow slightly towards Jae, “I presume that’s your doing too?”

“He had the siren captive, what was I suppose to do?” Jae grumbled slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Jaebeom sniggered playfully. “You’re going soft in your old age...”

Jae ran a hand through his hair. “Maybe.”

“She must’ve been worth it.” 

Jae’s eyes widened slightly at that before clearing his throat. “He.” Jae corrected. 

Jaebeom’s eyebrows rose. “Oh,” he looked thoughtful, a slight smile on his handsome face. 

“What?” Jae raised a brow. 

The younger captain shook his head with a fond smile. “Nothing.”

“You didn’t answer my question, where are you sailing?” Jae asked again; watching Jaebeom closely. 

Jaebeom sat forwards in his chair, looking at Jae seriously. “I got some interesting information from a sailor in Tortuga.” Jae frowned slightly as he waited for Jaebeom to continue. “Treasure.”

Jae scoffed. “Really?”

“Hyung, this ain’t a trick.” Jaebeom spoke seriously, a determined glint in his eyes. 

Jae shook his head. “How do you know that?” He asked seriously. 

“I have a secret weapon too.” Jaebeom smirked, winking playfully at Jae. Jae frowned slightly at that. “The treasure is genuine, it’s just a pain to find.”

“Isn’t that the idea of treasure? To find it.” Jae asked honestly. 

Jaebeom rolled his eyes. “Funny.” He scoffed. “Seriously though Hyung, it’s located near Siren Island.”

Jae’s eyes widened, he looked at Jaebeom with confusion. “Siren Island? How the hell did you find it?”

“I told you, I have a secret weapon too.” Jaebeom raised his chin. 

Jae looked to the younger man with concern. “Jaebeom-ah, what have you found?”

Jaebeom smirked. “A water spirit, I found him in Thailand; he told me what I wanted to know.” He pulled out a map from beneath his desk. “Here. Take a look.” 

Jae frowned as he looked over the map, he could see where Jaebeom had written the destinations. Jae could see the small island that Jaebeom had circled. “This is Siren Island?” He asked, pointing at the map. 

Jaebeom nodded. “Yep, of course I have no interest in Siren Island. It’s the treasure I’m after.” He reassured like he could sense Jae’s slight agitation. Jae could see another island circled beside siren island on the map. Jaebeom clapped him on the shoulder. “You in?”

Jae sighed. “Your ship wasn’t sailing this way by accident was it?”

“I need your help, Hyung.” Jaebeom replied. “Your siren could help us reach the treasure.”

Jae bit his lip. “I’ll think about it.” 

Suddenly Jinyoung appeared in the doorway, he looked worried. “Captain! Come see this!” He bellowed. 

Jaebeom frowned, looking over at Jae before back to Jinyoung. “What is it?” He asked. 

Jinyoung gestured for him to follow, Jaebeom waved for Jae to go first. They made their way to the main deck, Jae’s eyes widened when he saw the dark black clouds they were sailing towards. 

“Look at those waves!” One of Jaebeom’s crew shouted from his position behind the wheel. 

“A storms coming boys!” Jaebeom hollered. 

———————

Everyone please stream DAY6’s new comeback!! The album is absolutely beautiful again!! Our boys deserve the world 🥺🥺💙💙

I know the news was shocking but think positively, at least they’re getting support and rest they need and deserve. 😊💙💙

DAY6 has got me through a lot, I’m sure we can pay back the favour!!

MyDay, stay happy and healthy!! 💙💙💙


	7. Chapter 7

“Captain?” Sungjin called over the sudden rain, thunder and lightning. 

Jae growled, he could see Junhyeok struggling to keep the Myday and the Ahgase together. “Back to the Myday!” Jae called to his men. “Jaebeom-ah!”

The younger captain glanced at him and nodded. “Go!”

Jae made sure his crew got across to the Myday before he himself made his way across. He could see the waves crashing against the ship harshly. 

“Captain! The waves are pulling us closer!” Junhyeok cried, holding the wheel as hard as he could. 

“Hold us steady Junhyeok!” Jae bellowed back. Dowoon quickly moved over and helped Junhyeok hold the wheel. 

The ship creaked and shook as the waves crashed against it. Jae growled softly as he was forced against the side of the Myday. The rest of the crew were struggling too. The Ahgase was also being pulled towards the storm. 

“Look!” Wonpil bellowed, pointing towards a blue light in the ocean. “What is that?” 

“Captain, the pendant...” Sungjin’s eyes were wide as he pointed to the pendant around Jae’s neck. 

It was glowing softly, Jae held it in his palm before he looked back over to the glow in the ocean. “Brian..?”

Suddenly the waves splashed up, blocking Jae’s view of the ocean. He growled at the salt water in his eyes; rubbing it away and glancing back out at the ocean. 

Jae’s eyes widened, stood on the ocean was the siren. Brian had his eyes closed, his hands open and glowing softly. The water was calm around him; the waves being held back. 

Jae could see everyone had turned to look at where Brian was stood. “Turn away from the waves! Now!” Jae bellowed. 

Junhyeok jumped slightly before nodding. “Y-yes Captain!”

Jae could see Jaebeom call to his sailing master too; the Ahgase turning away too. 

Jae quickly moved to watch the siren, he held back the waves so that their ships could escape. Jae’s eyes widened slightly when he saw Brian open his eyes; their gazes locked and Brian smirked. 

The waves suddenly came crashing down, Brian was submerged beneath them. “Brian!” He bellowed, leaning over the side of the ship. 

“Hyung, he’ll be okay!” Sungjin called as he hauled Jae back. 

The ship shook as the waves hit it; the patrons all thrown about the deck with the force. The waves were pushing the ships further from the storm and to more settled waters. 

Jae could see that his pendant was still glowing gently. He glanced around the ship; most of his crew were on the floor; the force of the wave strong. “Is everyone alright?” He asked getting mumbles and nods back. He looked over at the other ship; seeing the same picture. “Jaebeom-ah!”

“We’re okay!” Jaebeom called back, the ships moved towards each other again. “What the hell just happened?” He asked, worry on his face. 

Jae gestured for the younger captain to come aboard. Jaebeom nodded before moving carefully between the two ships. 

“What was that?” Jaebeom asked again; easier now that he was closer. 

Jae sighed softly before pulling his pendant out of his shirt; it was still glowing dimly. Jaebeom’s eyes widened slightly at what Jae was implying. 

“The siren?” He made sure to speak quietly so that only Jae could hear. 

Jae nodded back at him. 

Suddenly, a blue glow appeared in the ocean again. Everyone looked towards it; Jae could hear the confusion and concern within his crew as well as Jaebeom’s. 

Jae yelped when Brian suddenly appeared before him. The siren was smirking at him slightly.

“Captain!” Jae’s crew were aiming their weapons at the siren. Jae raised a brow challengingly at Brian. 

“Stand down.” Sungjin instructed, some of the crew giving him confused expressions. Jae nodded shortly seeing them lower their weapons. 

Jae smiled down at the siren. “You saved us.” 

Brian shrugged before he looked Jae up and down. “Someone had to.” He scoffed. 

Jae couldn’t help but notice that the siren hadn’t looked away from him since he’d appeared on the Myday. “Brian...” Jae spoke softly, he found himself moving towards the siren; leaning gently towards him. 

“Thank you.”

Jae pulled away at the sound of Jaebeom’s voice. Brian blinked before he looked away from Jae and towards all the eyes watching him.

Brian looked slightly awkward as he saw everyone looking at him curiously. He bowed softly to Jaebeom, his head tilting softly. Jae frowned as he saw the siren blink curiously at the other captain. He growled before he gripped Brian’s arm and made his attention move back to him. 

“Everyone, tidy up the mess that those waves made.” Sungjin distracted; nodding to Jae as he moved the crew away. 

Brian looked about the ship before his gaze landed on Jaebeom again as the man was instructing his own crew. 

“Who is that?” Brian asked Jae softly. 

“Another Captain.” Jae growled. He gripped Brian’s chin and turned his head to look at him; he could see Brian blink up at him gently. “Hey, eyes on me Brian.” Jae grumbled, his hand moving to Brian’s throat in a soft caress. Brian raised a brow slightly at that, his eyes shifting again. “Hey!” Jae growled, his fingers tightening on Brian’s throat. 

Brian gasped softly, biting his lip before smirking playfully at Jae. “He’s handsome.” 

“Brian.” Jae warned. 

Brian moved closer, his fingers tangling in Jae’s blond braid. His other hand moving to Jae’s neck, his eyes mischievous. “Are you jealous?” He whispered gently against Jae’s ear. 

Jae grit his teeth, his body responding to the sirens proximity. His hands moved towards Brian before he stopped himself and pushed the siren away. “I don’t have time for this.” He growled. 

Brian’s eyes widened as the captain moved away from him. “Jae...”

The siren sighed, he looked about the ship again; wrapping his arms around himself protectively as he saw some of the crew looking over at him. 

Brian’s eyes widened however when he looked over at the other captain and his crew. The tall pretty blond man stood behind the captain made Brian gasp. “What...” Jae turned to him slightly; hearing his confusion. 

Jae moved closer but rolled his eyes and clenched his fists in jealousy as he saw Brian looking over at Jaebeom again. “Br-“

“A water spirit...” Brian’s voice cut him off. Jae frowned slightly at the sirens words before he realised that Brian wasn’t looking at Jaebeom but at the man stood beside him. 

The man beside Jaebeom glanced over at where Brian and Jae were stood. His eyes widened in realisation. “You?” He pointed at Brian, eyes full of confusion. “You’re Prince Brian of the sirens!”

“Huh?” Jae’s eyes widened at the man’s words. Everyone on the deck froze and looked over; Sungjin and Wonpil look to each other with large eyes. 

Jaebeom looked confused too. “Bam-ah?”

“Hyung, he’s practically royalty!” The water spirits eyes were large as he smiled at Jaebeom before he bowed to Brian gently. 

“Bambam...” Jaebeom shook his head with a small smile. 

“Brian?” Jae asked softly, glancing at the man beside him. The siren glanced at him briefly before moving away. Jae frowned and gripped his arm. “Hey, What did he mean?” Brian looked up at Jae with worried eyes. “You’re a Prince?”

Brian pulled away from Jae’s grip and wrapped his arms around himself again. “My father is in charge of the sirens,” he shrugged nonchalantly, raising a brow at Jae. “It’s just a name.”

Jae frowned and scoffed slightly. “Brian, it’s not a name, it’s a title.” 

“Well? It doesn’t change anything!” Brian growled, Jae frowned, raising a brow at the siren. It put Brian on edge. “Does it?”

“Change anything?” Jae asked in confusion. 

Brian felt his heart clench at Jae’s blatant question. He shook his head softly. “Forget it...” he moved away from the captain and towards the side of the ship. 

A hand on his wrist made him stop and look over, Wonpil was smiling at him softly. “Brian-Hyung, stay. You saved us.” He tilted his head slightly before his eyes lit up. “I’ll make you something yummy!”

“Wonpil-ah...” Brian smiled. He looked back over the ocean before he sighed and nodded to the younger man. 

Wonpil gripped the sirens hand and pulled him towards the ships kitchen. “Come on!”

“Captain, you okay?” Sungjin asked as he saw Jae run a hand through his hair. The captain nodded shortly in answer. Sungjin sighed before he bit his lip, “he didn’t have to help us, remember that.” 

Jae raised a brow at the Quartermaster’s words. He watched as Sungjin walked away. Jae sighed softly before moving towards the side of the ship. 

He felt someone move beside him, glancing to the side he saw Jaebeom looking down at him; his eyebrow raised. “So, the Prince. Huh?” Jaebeom teased. 

Jae chuckled slightly before sighing. “Fuck...”

Jaebeom gave his shoulder a friendly pat as he sniggered softly. “Yeah.” 

“We’ll ask him about the treasure.” Jae announced suddenly, gripping the side of the ship tightly. 

Jaebeom raised a brow slightly. “You sure?”

Jae nodded. “Yeah.” He turned to the younger captain and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Stay for food then come to my quarters.” 

“Okay.” 

-

“Brian.” The siren looked up from where he was sat with Junhyeok and Wonpil. Jae was giving him a serious expression. “I need to speak with you.”

Brian nodded, standing and following after the captain as he led him towards his quarters. Jae shut the door behind them, Brian bit his lip and turned to face Jae. 

“Are you angry that I didn’t tell you?” Brian asked. 

Jae raised a brow slightly. “About you being a Prince? No. I didn’t ask.”

Brian sighed softly at that, he bit his lip before he moved towards the captain. Jae was leaned against his desk; his eyes widened when he saw Brian moving closer to him. 

“I wanna know more about you Jae.” Brian said softly, standing close to the captain. 

Jae could feel Brian’s hands move to his chest softly as the siren gazed up at him with his intense mesmerising eyes. “Brian. I-“

The sound of the door opening made Jae push the siren away from him. Jaebeom stood there with a surprised expression before he smirked playfully at Jae. “Am I interrupting?”

Jae sighed and shook his head. “It’s fine, Jaebeom-ah; this is Brian.” He gestured to the siren stood to the side. 

Jaebeom looked over at Brian and bowed his head politely. “Please to meet you.” 

“You have a bond with that water spirit.” Brian spoke suddenly; Jae’s eyes widened at the sirens abruptness. 

“Brian!” He scolded, anger in his gaze as he looked over at Brian. Brian’s eyes widened slightly and he looked to the floor. 

“It’s okay Hyung.” Jaebeom chuckled. Brian looked back up at the two captains. Jaebeom was grinning at him. “Yes, I do.” 

Jae rolled his eyes before clearing his throat; Brian looked back over at him. “Anyway. Brian, we have something to ask you.”

“Me?” Brian frowned. 

Jae nodded. “Can you look at this map for me?” He gestured to Jaebeom, the younger captain handed him the map. 

“Map?” Brian frowned, looking down at the map Jae laid across the desk. His eyes widened as he recognised the islands. “How did you..?” He looked between the captains before his gaze narrowed in agitation. “What is this?!” He gripped the map tightly in his fist. 

“Brian, calm down!” Jae growled, taking the map back and trying to straighten it out. 

“Are you after my people? How the hell did you find this?” Brian bellowed, his eyes wide in alarm. 

Jae gripped the sirens shoulders to stop him, he was overreacting and needed to listen. “We have no interest in the sirens-“

“Was it that spirit? We have an agreement, he can’t disclose the location of-“ Brian rambled, anger and panic set in his expression. 

“Brian! Stop!” Jae shouted, the sirens gaze moved to him. “Listen for a minute!” He squeezed the sirens shoulders gently. He could see the worry in Brian’s expression as the siren looked up at him. “We aren’t after the Island.” Jae reassured. 

“Then what?” Brian shot back. 

“Treasure.” Jaebeom answered, watching the exchange with interest. 

Brian frowned, glancing between the two captains. “What treasure?”

Jae sighed. “It’s on this island,” he pointed to the one beside Siren Island, Brian looked down at the map again with furrowed brows. 

“Are you sure?”

“Why do you say that?” Jaebeom urged. 

Brian raised a brow slightly at Jaebeom before he looked back down at the map. “The island is a wasteland, there’s nothing on it.” He explained.

“No. This is where the treasure is.” Jaebeom pursued. 

Brian crossed his arms over his chest and gave Jaebeom a slight glare. “How can you be so sure?” He challenged. 

“I trust Bambam.” Was the captains answer. 

Brian rolled his eyes before looking back over at Jae. The taller captain ran a hand through his hair. “Jae.” Brian prompted. 

“I’m with Jaebeom.” Jae answered. 

“W-What..?” Brian blinked, moving his arms around himself as he looked at Jae with confusion. 

Jae sighed, “Brian, this is a breakthrough.” 

Brian bit his lip as he moved away, he felt like he wanted to crawl into himself and hide away. “You don’t trust me?” Brian’s voice was soft as he asked the captain. 

Jae growled and shook his head. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.” He sounded angry but also tired. 

Brian looked up at him with confusion. “What do you want me for?”

“We don’t want to disturb Siren Island.” Jae explained, his gaze hot on Brian as he watched him closely. 

“You won’t get to that island without my father knowing...” Brian trailed off, his eyes narrowing when he caught on. “You want me to get you to the island, don’t you.” He sighed. 

Jae moved towards him, cupping his chin and tilting his head up so their gazed met. “Brian, we need you.” He moved closer; his finger running along Brian’s bottom lip. “I need you.” 

Brian’s eyes widened slightly before he pulled his face out of Jae’s grasp. He shook his head. “No.”

“What?”

“I won’t go against my father again.” Brian crossed his arms in defiance. 

Jae frowned softly. “Again?”

Brian growled, looking to Jae with narrowed eyes. “Do you really think my father knows I’m here now? That I’m sleeping with you?”

Jae’s eyes widened slightly at that, it hadn’t even really crossed his mind. “Brian-“

“Stop.” The siren held a hand in front of Jae, moving around him and towards the window. “I can’t think about this right now.”

“Wait! Brian!” Jae bellowed but wasn’t fast enough. He watched as Brian moved quickly across the room and jumped out of the window, into the ocean. “Shit...”

-

Brian took a deep breath before knocking on the door to his fathers study. “Appa?”  
He hadn’t seen or spoken to Jae for almost a week but he was intrigued. Interested about the treasure Jae was chasing. 

“Younghyun-ah, are you alright?” Geumhyuk glanced up from his desk and gave Brian a worried expression. 

“I’m fine.” Brian smiled reassuringly, “Appa, I was wondering if I could ask you something.” He walked further into the room and sat opposite his father. 

“What is it?” Geumhyuk asked. 

Brian bit his lip, fidgeting with a quill sat on his fathers desk before looking up at him. “The island to the east, what’s on it?” He tried to keep his tone casual. 

Geumhyuk frowned. “Why are you asking about this?” He was giving Brian a stern look; like he could read Brian like a book. 

Brian glanced away and shrugged nonchalantly. “I-I’m just curious...”

Geumhyuk sighed. He stood from his desk and made his way over, a soft smile on his face. “Younghyun-ie, your mother has found some people for you to meet.”

“Appa...” Brian groaned. 

Geumhyuk smiled down at him, brushing some hair gently from his face. “We just want you to be happy.” He spoke carefully. 

“I am,” Brian reassured, standing up and smiling at Geumhyuk. “If I find someone to spend my life with it’ll be with somebody I pick for myself.” He concluded, giving his father a strong look.

Geumhyuk nodded. “I understand.” He sighed as he moved towards the large window in his office. “The island is prohibited, Younghyun-ie.” He suddenly announced. 

Brian frowned. “But why?”

“It’s dangerous, there are creatures that dwell there.” Geumhyuk explained, turning to face his son with worry. “Don’t go adventuring there, promise me Younghyun.” His voice held authority but also concern. 

Brian bit his lip before nodding solemnly. “Yes, father.” 

Geumhyuk smiled. “Good. Now, let’s review your studies, shall we?”

Brian smiled and nodded to his father, in his head he was thinking of Jae and how to convince the stubborn pirate to not chase the treasure. 

—————

Everyone stream Zombie 🧟♂️ 😭❤️💙

🐥🦊🐶🐻🐰


	8. Chapter 8

Brian growled as he swam towards the two ships, he knew that Jae wouldn’t have stopped sailing towards the island. A small part of him hoped that Jae would’ve respected his wishes. 

He sighed, swimming towards the Myday. It was dark outside, only the moonlight giving him the source of light. He could see one of Jae’s crew sat in the crows nest at the top of the mast; a lookout. 

Brian smirked softly before diving beneath the ship. He manoeuvred his way towards where he knew Jae’s quarters were. He resurfaced and growled at the ship; he had to scale the ship in order to get aboard. 

Brian sighed softly and closed his eyes, focusing on the water around him; the particles merged and he used them to push his way towards the window. 

He froze when he banged against the glass, inside he could see Jae shuffle on his bed. Brian sighed in relief, thankfully the captain was still asleep. 

Almost like it were second nature to him; Brian opened the window and stealthily made his way into the captains quarters. 

Brian couldn’t help but smile as he looked down at the sleeping captain. Jae looked content. 

Brian felt his heart flutter; he knew that he’d made a connection with Jae. The captain was all he could think about, ever since the day on JYP’s ship. 

He smiled to himself before moving towards the captain. Jae shuffled again; like he instinctively knew that someone was in his quarters. 

Brian watched as Jae’s eyes blinked open, the captain groaned as he began to awaken. He looked over at Brian with slight confusion; his actions sluggish. “B-Brian..?”

The siren bit his lip, he had to try and convince Jae to stop this exhibition to that island. “Jae, wake up...” he purred. 

Jae growled softly, sitting up in bed and glancing about the room. “What the hell? What time is it?”

Brian quickly moved on top of the captain whilst he was still groggy. “Does it matter?” He whispered beside Jae’s ear. Brian smirked as he felt Jae’s body reacting to his proximity. 

“Brian..?” Jae groaned softly, his hands coming up to rest on Brian’s hips. “Why are you here?” He frowned. 

Brian fluttered his eyes at the captain, moving down again to tug playfully on Jae’s ear. “Jae... play with me~” he whispered. 

Jae sniggered softly at that, Brian pulled away and tilted his head. Jae smirked playfully up at him. “Show me what you got then, siren.” 

Brian narrowed his eyes at the challenge before moving down Jae’s body. The captain moved up the bed; sitting up and resting back on his elbows. His eyes were watching Brian closely. 

Brian sat between Jae’s legs; he could see the tenting in Jae’s sleep slacks. He bit his lip as he stroked his fingers over the bulge. 

“I know you want to do it, so do it.” Jae urged, raising a brow at Brian. 

Brian’s own cock surged in appreciation.

"You'll do it, and you'll enjoy it," Jae continued. ”I can see it in those eyes.” 

Brian blinked slightly before shaking his head and looking down at the man’s slacks. He’d be damned; if it was a blow job Jae wanted, Brian would give him the best damned blow job of his life. That would shut the stubborn captain up. 

Brian narrowed his gaze at the captain before undoing his slacks with ruthless efficiency. Brian reached inside and withdrew Jae’s cock. Jae’s erection was impressive. 

Brian brought the tip of Jae’s cock to his lips and gave it a lick. He heard Jae’s sharply indrawn breath and allowed himself a small smirk. Brian swirled his tongue around the head of Jae’s cock before pressing into the leaking slit. 

Jae groaned and clenched his hands into fists at his sides; the bedsheets between his white knuckles. 

Encouraged, Brian closed his mouth over the tip of Jae’s cock and sucked.

"Fucking hell," gasped Jae, twitching his hips forward. 

Brian placed one hand on Jae’s hip and pressed him back against the bed. He was determined to do it his way. 

Now that Brian had the captain at his mercy, he took his time taking Jae’s length in. Brian’s head moved forward, paused as he sucked and licked, then moved forward again. 

Finally, Brian’s nose was pressed to the dark curls at Jae’s groin, while Jae’s cock throbbed on his tongue and in his throat. Brian’s head bobbled back and forth as he serviced Jae. 

Jae was appreciating Brian’s efforts, if his gasps and groans were anything to go by. Brian didn't expect Jae to warn him when he was about to come, so it was no surprise when Jae moaned and pulsed inside of Brian’s mouth. 

Brian swallowed and continued laving Jae’s softening cock with his tongue until Jae pushed him away. 

"Enough," Jae muttered, raking an unsteady hand through his hair.

Brian was pleased with his performance. He'd have Jae eating out of his hand by sunrise. 

Brian sat back and wiped a hand over his mouth. "Is there anything else you want me to do?" he rasped, knowing full well that Jae wouldn't be up for any more sexual activity for quite some time.

Jae nodded as he began to stroke his now suddenly excited cock. "Yeah," he said. "I want you to scream my name.”

“H-Huh?” Brian’s eyes widened at the man’s strong stigma. 

Jae smirked at him. “You thought you could come in here, get me off and leave?” Brian wasn’t sure if it was a question or not. Jae’s hand came to his throat; his grip strong but not enough to cause concern. “You asked me to play with you Brian, that’s what I intend to do.”

The sirens eyes widened but he felt his body responding immediately. Jae smirked at him. “I’m gonna blow your mind.”

Brian bit his lip softly before glancing away. “You already do...” he spoke softly but the captain heard him. 

Jae used his grip on Brian’s throat, moving it up to his chin and making him look towards him. “Brian?”

The siren shook his head and pulled his face away from Jae’s hand. “J-just get it over with.”

Jae smirked back at him. Brian knew that look; he was in for a long night. 

-

The first orgasm had Brian’s toes curling, wave after wave of some of the most immense pleasure he had ever felt rippling through his body. 

It seemed to always be like that with Jae though; he swore each orgasm was better than the last. 

With his head thrown back he couldn’t see the way Jae’s fingers looked pumping in and out of his stretched-out hole, but fuck he could feel it, could feel the tips of them rubbing gently at his prostate, that little special spot inside of him that Jae took sadistic pleasure in teasing. 

Jae seemed to take an interest in watching him tremble on his fingers. 

Brian was panting wildly, back arched, body taught as he rode out the last of his orgasm and he managed to hear Jae’s voice, almost a purr. 

“Oh, so pretty, Brian. I love watching you fall apart, all for me. Look at that,” Jae’s words unconsciously made Brian smile gently. 

His mind was perfectly fuzzy and his fingers unclenched from the bedsheets beneath him, his legs fell to the bed from their previous position wrapped around Jae’s waist.

*

His second orgasm had Brian wailing into the sheets, catching them between his teeth, tearing at them. His torso shook at the force, vision whiting out around the edges as he continued to feel Jae’s tongue beat across, around and in his well-worked hole. 

That paired with Jae’s large hand fisting at his cock was what made him shoot off in the first place. 

After his first orgasm there was little to no time before Jae was flipping him onto his stomach, grabbing and squeezing at his ass, pulling him up onto all fours. He whined, knowing what the older man was going after but uncertain whether or not he would be able to do it.

“C’mon, BriBri,” Jae teased; using the newly found nickname. “I know I can get two more out of you,” Jae spoke into the damp skin of Brian’s tailbone. All Brian could do was whine helplessly. 

“Your skin is so soft, it drives me crazy BriBri.”

He felt Jae’s tongue and lips suddenly eat at his hole; it made heat coil in his belly in no time. When he felt a sure fist on his cock it had him shouting, not sure whether he wanted to hump into that fist or shove his ass back onto Jae’s face. 

He didn’t have long to think about it though because within a few minutes he was gasping out, “Jae! Fuck, I…I’m gonna—!” Jae purred yet again, sweet and filthy words falling onto his back and his neck and his ear, wringing the orgasm from his worn body.

*

His third orgasm took longer to get to. 

Brian was more than sensitive, trembling all over. His head was fuzzy and it took him longer than normal to focus his eyes, uselessly sprawled out in the middle of the bed. 

His belly was messy with come, drying on his smooth soft skin. 

It took Jae rolling him over to realize that they weren’t done yet. That Jae wanted more, but he couldn’t want more, there’s no way... 

Brian moaned Jae’s name weakly, disbelief evident in his tone, and Jae was kissing up his chest, tongue flicking a nipple on his way up to his neck. 

Jae sucked on Brian’s jaw; moving to the small mole he had there. Brian moaned; fuck that’s the spot, it made his eyes roll back into his head as Jae pushed his thighs open wide.

“Look at you, Brian. Blissed out and I haven’t even fucked you yet.” 

Jae’s voice sounded like a lullaby, slow and sweet, his voice like warm honey running down Brian’s spine. 

He was so sensitive, knowing that getting fucked after two orgasms was going to be a lot. He gazed up at the captain, biting his lip. He wanted to be good for Jae, give the man what he wanted. 

Hearing Jae bite out the word “fucked” along with his thoughts made him spread his legs, lift his arms and grab onto the headboard behind him.

“Good boy.” Jae smirked down at him; his eyes clouded over. His lean but strong naked body moved over Brian. He felt the head of Jae’s perfect thick, big, cock press against his slick hole and—

Oh fuck.

Brian sobbed into the air above him, back arching as he barred down on Jae’s cock as he worked it inch by inch into his body. 

Brian’s breathing was short gasps and all that grounded him was the tight grip Jae had on his ankles, spreading him open as he continued doing amazing things between his legs. 

Jae looked inhuman above him; his body strong despite his lean appearance. His eyes kept Brian’s, it made him feel small and fragile. But he enjoyed it, he wanted the captain to break him; claim him. 

Unintelligible noises were falling from Brian’s mouth and he was losing what control he had left of his body and mind, especially when Jae bottomed out and abruptly grabbed the back of his knees and pushed them to his chest. 

Jae moved until he was right before Brian; breathing hotly into the sirens mouth; “you look so beautiful like this, under me at my mercy. Under my control.” 

Brian’s entire lower half clenched up; his grip on the headboard was almost punishing. Jae smirked at him; he didn’t ease his fucking, thrusting into Brian hard and deep. 

Brian couldn’t breathe, overwhelmed with the thin line between pleasure and pain. 

Jae was in his ear reminding him to breathe, BriBri, but in the same breath one of Jae’s wide palms came up to wrap around his throat. The grip wasn’t too tight but it was the presence, the role, it made Brian feel owned. It left him with watery eyes, wailing into the damp skin of Jae’s shoulder. 

All Brian could hear was the rush of blood in his head and Jae’s rough voice in his ear.

“Fuck, Brian, you look so good taking it for me. You’ve come twice already and look how hard you are for me. Said you couldn’t come and look at you, about to come all over my cock.”

How did Jae know? How did he know Brian felt that tight coil in his core, the warm tingly feeling building in his spine? 

Jae tilted his hips up, grabbed the cheek of his ass with the unoccupied hand and pulled up, making the angle one where Jae’s cock hit Brian’s sweet spot dead-on and he screamed. Uncaring about the time, right now it was just him and Jae. 

“There it is, come on, BriBri, gimme another, come on,” Jae breathed into his mouth, hand curling tighter around his throat. 

Brian could hear his own garbled noises and felt his own arms fling themselves around Jae’s neck. 

He was coming for the third time that night. 

He felt Jae having to use his strength to keep him down and contained and that made sense because his climax felt like it was being ripped from his soul. His body wanted to curl in on itself, but Jae was there to keep him open and wide, fucking into Brian nice and slow through his orgasm.

To say Brian’s fourth orgasm was intense was the understatement of the century. 

When he became aware of his surroundings once more, he was laid out on his stomach, head foggy, entire being exhausted. 

He moved to stretch his body and froze. 

Brian shook his head, attempting to move but he was no match to the man behind him. Especially not when Jae’s cock was still very hard and still very much inside of him. 

Brian whimpered, overwhelmed. He couldn’t come again. His hands pushed at the mattress beneath him, raising his body, but Jae was there to halt his actions.

“Aww, Bri where you going? You think I’m done with you? You get yours and I get none? So greedy, Brian, so rude,” Jae’s voice was in his ear, his arm winding around his form to grasp his chin in his hand, tone mean, breath hot on his skin. 

His teeth clamped on Brian’s earlobe and it made his body quake, so oversensitive, his arms nearly falling out from underneath him. Jae’s words cut through the fog, made his gut clench. 

Brian couldn’t help but moan at the aggressive tone Jae was using with him. He was obsessed with the captain. 

“No, no, Jae, I-I can’t,” he breathed, giving a weak attempt at wiggling out from Jae’s grip, hand pushing uselessly at his arm but it was an unrealistic effort, one that made Jae chuckle into the side of his face.

“Thought you wanted me to play with you? Why’re you fighting, BriBri?”

“Can’t…can’t come again, s’too much, please,” Brian’s breath was high and desperate, turned even moreso when Jae rolled his hips deeply. Brian felt like he was going to burst at the seams with overstimulation. 

He moaned low and desperate, arms trembling with the effort of holding himself up. He may be a siren, but he never expected something as intense and intimate as this...

“One more time, I wanna see you come again,” Brian whimpered softly. Jae chuckled, kissing the back of his neck. “You come one more time and I’ll fill you up with my load until you’re dripping. You want that? Wanna be so full of my come that it leaks out of you?” 

Brian could feel his whole face flush pink at Jae’s filthy mouth. Even in Brian’s hyper-sensitivity he moaned, low and long, his hole clenching down onto Jae’s cock.

“Look at that, already trying to milk my cock, so eager,” Brian knew Jae was right, he was breathless; falling back down onto the bed. 

Brian’s noises were small and frequent and worn-out and Jae was maneuvering him, settling on top of him before rolling them onto their sides, a strong arm cradling his head, wrapping around his neck. 

Brian’s sensitivity may be to blame but the position felt extremely intimate. Feeling so close to Jae, the captain basically cradling Brian to his form. The thought made his toes curl, it made him want to purr. 

But then Jae’s hips were rolling, grip tight around his neck, strong hand on his hip, holding him in, and Brian’s brain went offline.

He felt like he was on fire, heartbeat heavy, teeth chattering, his hole achy and wet but he found himself craving it, growing delirious from it. 

Jae’s thrusts were brutal, would’ve probably feel delightful two orgasms ago, but now; they had an edge of hysteria to them, harsh and barely too much. 

Jae’s breath was heavy in his ear, on his neck, just like his cock was heavy in his ass, when he started to hear Jae’s small noises of bliss, he felt his brain go fuzzy again, all gooey and soft.

He was making the captain feel good. 

“Brian, you feel so good, so fucking good,” Jae whispered, startling Brian with a response to something he thought he had said inside of his head. 

Jae’s thrusts were so forceful their bodies were slowly moving across the sheets and when he moved to grab at the back of Brian’s knee and lifted it Brian saw white. 

“Ohhh fuck, oh god, Jae,” Brian slurred at the feel of Jae finding his abused sweet spot for what felt like the millionth time that night. He felt his entire body go lax, his head fell back, his back arched naturally, and he sunk into Jae’s form, let himself get completely wrapped up in it. 

All he could do was let out helpless noises, low and long, arch into Jae’s touch on his nipple, his mouth at his neck. It was all so much, too much, and tears sprung to his eyes when he felt the unbearable tightening in his core. All he could do was whimper, “Oh god…”.

Jae chuckled darkly. “I knew you’d get there. What do you need, you want me to touch you?” Jae asked and Brian nodded his head frantically, his last and final thought floating away with the motion. 

He was panting hot and wet, Jae’s blond braid rubbing against his skin and he sobbed when Jae’s hand gripped his cock in a tight fist. 

Brian cried, it hurt, it was too much feeling, too much rawness, but he was right there, he was so close. 

He growled through clenched teeth, hands coming up to grip at Jae’s arm, to hold on, and he had the audacity to be a brat and whisper harshly, “Fuck me, finish it.”

Jae let out a startled noise, a moan and a laugh, and he was fucking into Brian with abandon and it was everything he needed to push him over the edge to send him soaring into his fourth orgasm that night. 

He thought for a second that he’d passed out but he wouldn’t be able to hear himself screaming if he would have lost consciousness. 

This orgasm is simultaneously weak but devastating, tearing through him in an achy kind of way, making him sob in the sheer relief of it. 

Brian knew he was wailing, choking on his noises, but he couldn’t help it, not when Jae was moaning in his ear telling him how good he was, how he’s going to come in his tight little ass. 

He wanted to beg for it, maybe he was, but he could barely maintain his breathing or keep his eyes open, let alone speak.

But then he felt it, felt Jae’s come flood his walls all hot and thick, Jae’s grip tight around his body like a vice. 

Immense relief moved throughout his body at being used in the dirty way he didn’t even realise he really wanted to, all for Jae, just what he wanted. He could hear Jae’s rumble of a voice, low in his ear, but he was too far gone to make out what the captain is saying, and he let himself float.

He barely registered Jae slipping from his body and his grip but when his vision did clear he was met with a sight that sent shame rocketing through his system with a gasp.

Jae was staring down at him. 

His gaze so piercing and strong it made Brian whimper. The captain tilted his head as his eyes practically caressed Brian’s whole worn out; come soaked body. 

He whined, trying to say Jae’s name, but it came out messy and gurgled as Jae made his way to the side of the bed. 

Ignoring Brian’s noise of discomfort, he gripped his ankle in his free hand and carefully manoeuvred the younger man towards him, towards the edge of the mattress, and gathered both ankles in one strong hand. 

Brian made a noise in question but it quickly morphed into shameful arousal when Jae lifted his ankles high, tilting his ass back to gain a better view. 

“Fuck, look at that, Bri. So messy for me,” Jae cooed and Brian felt his cheeks flood with color, shame pulsing with his heartbeat, and he had to cover his face, throwing his elbow over it. 

He didn’t need Jae to explain to him what he was doing but the captain did anyway.

“I wanna keep a picture of this, want the reminder of what a filthy boy you are, Brian. I’ll remember this night, remember how full you were, how you let me fuck you to orgasm four times tonight.”

If Brian could come again he would’ve, especially when Jae’s thumb dipped into his well-fucked hole, letting his own come drip from Brian onto his finger. 

Jae let out a guttural groan and Brian felt lightheaded, winded and desperate. He could practically feel Jae’s hot heavy gaze on his most intimate place as he felt him use the same finger to push the come back into his body. 

Brian heard himself gasp, clenched down on Jae’s thumb, biting down on his inner elbow. 

“Oh, look at you clenching on my finger as if I didn’t just fuck you silly. You a greedy siren, Bri? So fucking greedy? Say it.”

Brian couldn’t help it, he clenched rhythmically a few more times on Jae’s thumb and breathed, “yes, I-I’m so greedy. Your greedy siren.” 

Jae’s eyes widened at that and he smirked. He gave Brian’s inner thigh a gentle kiss before pulling away. Brian could barely keep his eyes open at this point. 

Jae released his ankles, leaning down and pulling his arm away from his face. Brushing some hair from Brian’s face; Jae grinned down at the thoroughly debauched siren. 

“Sleep now, Brian.”

————-

Can’t help but write Jae like this 🤔🤔😜😜


	9. Chapter 9

Jae shuffled slightly as his body began to awaken, he felt smooth skin beside him; sliding across his leg. Jae groaned, blinking his eyes open softly. 

He could feel fingers playfully tugging on his braid. He groaned again, turning away only to hear a soft chuckle from the man beside him. 

Jae sighed, feeling the tug again. He sat up, “Yah! Stop messing.” He scolded, looking over at the man beside him. 

Brian smiled as he snuggled into the pillow. He had a content and happy expression on his face, his cheeks flushed prettily. “What’s with the braid anyway?” Brian asked; voice deep with sleep, twirling the blond plait in his fingers. “To keep up your pirate facade?” He teased. 

“Brian.” Jae sighed. 

The siren tilted his head and moved closer to him, his hand resting on Jae’s bare chest softly, his fingers tracing patterns into Jae’s skin. “What?”

Jae gripped Brian’s hand to stop him, the siren looked up at him large eyes. Jae bit his lip. “It’s a symbol.” 

“What?” Brian frowned. 

“It’s the lock of hair I don’t cut,” Jae explained. “It symbolises the last time I took someone’s life.” He unconsciously shook at the memory of the man dying at his hand. 

The siren looked slightly taken back by Jae’s admission. “What...”

“It reminds me.” Jae’s voice was slightly darker as he spoke, he felt Brian squeeze his hand where he held him. Jae sighed, looking down at their linked hands. “I may be a pirate, but killing someone is the last thing I wanna do.” He admitted. 

Brian smiled softly at him before the siren shuffled, Jae looked down at him seeing Brian’s gaze on him. “Jae... I need to ask you something.”

“What is it?”

Brian looked unsure as he looked at Jae with bright worried eyes. “Please, don’t chase this treasure.”

Jae frowned, moving away from the siren and looking down at him with a deep frown. “What?”

Brian gripped the bedsheet as he thought of the words to say. “I was speaking to my father about-“

“You told your father?!” Jae bellowed, anger washed over him. He looked at Brian with narrowed eyes. 

Brian sat up beside him, he winced softly at the ache in his back. “N-no! I didn’t-“ he tried. 

Jae’s anger was surging, he got out the bed; pulling his slacks on and glaring down at Brian. “What the fuck Brian? Now he’s gonna be on high alert cos you’ve mentioned it!”

The siren shook his head, worry in his eyes as he moved closer to Jae; the bedsheet around him as he moved. “Jae, I didn’t mean to-“

“You know what, forget it.” Jae growled, shaking his head at Brian; moving towards the door. 

“Jae. Wait...” Brian called, Jae stopped as he reached the doorknob. He grit his teeth before sighing. “Please.” Brian’s voice was soft. 

Jae looked around, Brian was gazing at him with large, worried eyes. Jae sighed; Brian’s eyes were so mesmerising. Jae moved back into the room; crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at the siren on his bed. “Are you gonna help me or not?” Jae asked the siren. 

Brian gripped the bedsheet, he looked away from Jae; hands fidgeting. “Jae, I...”

The siren remained silent; he looked unsure of what to say. Jae moved closer; standing beside the bed and looking down at Brian. “Brian?” He prompted. 

Brian looked up at him. “My father told me that creatures dwell on the island. Jae, it’s dangerous.”

Jae scoffed softly, he reached down; tilting Brian’s head up with a soft grip to his chin. “Hey, don’t worry about me so much.”

“I can’t help but worry about you!” Brian suddenly spoke; his eyes sparkling as he looked up at Jae with worry. “You run into things blind! You don’t even know what you’re going to face on that island! Or even if the treasure is real!”

The siren was almost in hysterics, Jae’s eyes widened at just how upset the siren was really getting. He cupped Brian’s face gently, “Brian, look at me.” The sirens eyes were wide and afraid as he looked at Jae.   
“Brian, I need you to trust me.”

Brian blinked softly; his eyes showed Jae just how much he really did trust him. “Jae, I-I...”

“Brian. Trust me.” Jae repeated, moving to sit beside Brian on the bed. “We need your help. I need you.” He punctuated the words; his hand moving down Brian’s throat; one of them leaving to grip Brian’s bare thigh gently. 

Brian bit his lip. He looked up at Jae with defeated eyes before shaking his head. “I-I can’t...” Jae narrowed his gaze before standing up; anger was coursing through him. “Jae wait!” Brian called after him. 

Jae stopped and put on a fake smile for the siren. “Sleep Brian, you’re exhausted.” He ordered, he couldn’t deal with all this right now. 

The siren looked unsure but he nodded his head solemnly. “O-Okay.”

Jae watched the siren lay back before he growled and moved out of the room. They needed Brian in order to obtain the treasure. Jae was determined. He was going to get Brian to help them one way or another. 

-

Brian frowned as his body began to awaken, something wasn’t right. He sat up abruptly, his senses and his defensive instincts were kicking in. He looked around seeing that he was still in Jae’s quarters. 

His gaze locked on to where Jae was stood, beside the bed with his arms crossed and a regretful expression on his handsome face. 

“J-Jae?” Brian spoke carefully, he moved towards the man only for him to freeze; there was something heavy and metal attached to his ankle. Brian looked down at his foot; he was chained to the bed. “What’s going on?”

“I’m sorry Brian.” Was all Jae said. 

Brian’s eyes darted around the room. “W-What?” He pulled restlessly on the chain around his ankle. It didn’t even budge. He looked up at Jae with distressed betrayed eyes. “Why?”

“I need your help.” Jae answered, he moved closer only for Brian to shuffle back on the bed and away from him. Jae sighed, “I hoped you’d do it of your own accord.”

Brian saw red, “So what? I’m a prisoner now?!” He growled, anger and disbelief in his voice. 

“Brian-“

“I-I thought you were different.”

Brian’s words made the captain stop and frown. “What?” Jae looked down at him. 

“You’re just like JYP...” Brian’s words were like venom; the anger he had in his eyes was something Jae had never seen before. 

Jae clenched his fists by his sides, irritation running through him. “Don’t you dare.” His tone was strong but the siren remained strong; his eyes almost piercing Jae. 

A knock to the door made them both look towards it. Sungjin poked his head around the door. “Captain?”

“What?” Jae snapped back. 

Sungjin visually flinched, bowing his head softly at the captain. “We need you on deck,” he expressed. 

Jae nodded to the man before looking back at Brian with guilty eyes. “Brian-“

“Go, leave me alone.” Brian’s voice was broken, Jae sighed and nodded; moving out of the room quietly. 

Brian wrapped his arms around himself; his body shaking. He was still exhausted and sore from last night and now this. 

He felt a tear run down his cheek; he pulled his knees to his chest and let the tears fall. 

He felt betrayed. He felt like a fool. Jae only used him to get what he wanted; he didn’t care about Brian. He didn’t care that they had a bond, he didn’t care. 

Brian whimpered. He knew why he was so upset and angry about this. 

He’d fallen in love with the pirate. 

-

“Shit...” Jae growled as he stood on the quarter deck. 

Junhyeok and Sungjin looked to each other before the Quartermaster moved forwards, he placed a friendly hand on Jae’s shoulder. “Captain?”

“He hates me.” Jae grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Junhyeok frowned softly, tilting his head in confusion. “What? Who?”

“Brian.”

“Jae-Hyung...” Sungjin sighed, he could see in the captains eyes how much he regretted chaining Brian up. He knew the captain could tell that he’d broken Brian’s trust. 

“Captain! The Ahgase is slowing down.” Junhyeok announced, looking ahead to the other ship. 

“We must be getting close.” Jae announced. 

Sungjin raised a brow slightly beside him. “What are you going to do about Brian?”

Jae bit his lip, “I’ll have to speak with him,” he sighed softly, moving from the quarter deck and heading down the stairs. 

“Hyung, be gentle.” Junhyeok added. 

Jae stopped and turned around; raising a brow. “Gentle?”

Sungjin nodded. “He’s upset, you need to make sure he knows what we need from him.”

“He probably feels like you’ve been using him.” Junhyeok added with a slightly sad expression. 

“What? But I haven’t!” Jae defended, angry at the younger members accusations. 

Sungjin raised a brow slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. “I mean chaining him to your bed wasn’t your best idea...” 

“I know that.” Jae growled. Looking to the floor with shame, “I just needed him to stay.” 

A sudden crash made them all on high alert. “What was that?” Sungjin asked as they looked about the ship. There was no other ships in the area except the Ahgase. 

Wonpil suddenly appeared from the main deck; his eyes wide and worried as he looked up at them all. “Captain! It’s Brian!”

Jae’s eyes widened at that, he quickly made his way back into his quarters; Wonpil and Sungjin close behind him. 

Jae gasped as he opened his door; Brian was floating above his bed; just the chain around his ankle keeping him from getting away. He was struggling, pulling on the chain. There were water particles floating about the room. 

“Brian? What are you doing?” Jae shouted, worry in his voice as he looked over the distressed siren. 

“Let me out! Now!” Brian bellowed back, his eyes sharp; the water was surging around him. 

“Brian! Calm down!” Jae held his hands up defensively, moving closer to the siren only to stop when he saw the pure anger and betrayal in Brian’s mesmerising eyes. 

“Fuck you!” Brian spat. “Release me now!”

Jae flinched at Brian’s angered tone. He shook his head at the siren, “I can’t do that, Brian.”

“I can make you do that, Jae.” Brian threatened darkly. 

Sungjin’s eyes widened and he quickly reached out for the captain; grabbing his arm tightly. “Captain, he has abilities that we aren’t aware of.” 

Jae nodded. “If that’s what you want Brian, attack me.” He met the sirens eyes, standing his ground. 

He could see Brian’s expression soften slightly. “Jae...” Jae smiled at him, Brian blinked back before he narrowed his eyes again. 

“Captain! A storm!” Junhyeok’s voice bellowed from the deck. 

“This far...” Sungjin frowned softly before his eyes widened in realisation, he looked over to the siren with worry. “Captain, it’s Brian.” He announced. 

Jae looked at the siren with worry. “Brian! Stop!” He bellowed; authority in his voice. 

It didn’t faze Brian at all, the siren growled at him almost feral. “Let me go! Now!” He hissed. The siren raised his chin in challenge, “I can sink the Ahgase.” 

“Brian...” Jae looked at the siren but could only see anger staring back at him. 

“Let me free. Now!” Brian bit back, the water splashing around him erratically. 

“Captain, do as he says,” Wonpil added, worry laced in his tone as the ship began to shake with the force of the waves. 

Jae bit his lip, glancing from his crew back to the aggravated siren. “Okay.” He nodded, approaching Brian carefully, the siren floated back down until he was stood on the bed. Jae couldn’t help but notice the way Brian was dressed in his clothes. “I’ll free you, just keep calm.” 

Jae pulled the key from his pocket; approaching the clasp on Brian’s ankle. The sirens eyes watched him carefully, Jae looked over at him only to see angered betrayed eyes looking back at him. “Brian, I am sorry for doing this, I just didn’t want you to leave.”

“Hurry up.” Brian growled back, tugging slightly. 

Jae took his time unlocking the clasp, he looked up at the siren. “Brian-“

“If you come anywhere near that island, the sirens will fight back.” Brian threatened, his gaze piercing as he glared at Jae. 

“Brian, we don’t want Siren Island, I told you that.” Jae tried to explain; the clasp opening and freeing Brian. Jae placed a hand on Brian’s ankle seeing the sirens eyes widen. 

“And I told you that seeking this treasure is dangerous.” Brian shot back, pulling his ankle away from Jae’s grasp and moving away from the bed. “Don’t call for me again.” 

Jae’s eyes widened and he shook his head, moving after the siren as he forced his way past him and towards the door of the quarters. “Brian, wait. Please.”

“Jae, I can’t...” Brian said softly, walking faster until he made his way up the stairs to the quarter deck. Junhyeok’s eyes widened as he saw the siren move towards the back of the ship and standing up on the edge. 

Jae quickly moved after him; Wonpil and Sungjin following quickly behind him. Jae looked up at the siren. “Brian, I don’t want us to be like this.”

“You did this.” Brian shot back; his eyes hurt. 

“Brian...”

The siren shook his head, “Goodbye-“

“Wait.” Jae quickly grabbed the sirens wrist; pulling him back and against his chest. Hugging Brian close. The crew looked up, watching their captain holding the siren. “Brian, I’m so sorry.” Jae spoke softly against Brian’s silky hair. 

Brian couldn’t help but melt into the captains arms. He closed his eyes; resting his face against the taller man’s shoulder. 

Jae stroked the back of Brian’s head gently; he could feel the siren relaxing against him; the waves around them diminishing. 

The siren suddenly shook his head before pushing Jae away, “Brian-“ Jae’s eyes widened when he saw the siren dive straight into the ocean. “Shit...”

“Captain?” Junhyeok spoke carefully. 

Jae growled softly. Sungjin stood beside him with a worried expression. “What now, Captain?”

Jae clenched his teeth before nodding to himself. “We continue towards the treasure.” 

“But, the sirens..?” Junhyeok tried. 

Jae shook his head. “If that’s how Brian wants it then that’s what he’ll get.” 

Sungjin and Junhyeok looked to each other with worry, the quartermaster bit his lip as he saw the agitation in the captains expression. “Jae...”

-

Brian made his way into his room, he tried to hide his tears from the workers in his home. He wasn’t expecting Terry and Don to be waiting for him in his room. 

“Brian?” Don quickly made his way over to Brian, a look of worry on his face. “You okay?”

“What happened?” Terry added, crossing his arms over his chest and watching Brian closely. Don moved Brian to sit on his bed. 

“Was it that pirate?” Don asked carefully. Brian unconsciously flinched. 

Terry sighed. “It was wasn’t it?”

Brian looked to his feet, he sighed and wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked up at his friends with concern. “Guys, I have to tell you something.”

“What?” Don asked as he brushed some hair from Brian’s eyes. 

“Brian, what’s going on?” Terry urged, stood in front of the pair. 

“Jae, the pirate, he’s after treasure.”

Don smiled softly. “Well, I mean he is a pirate...”

“That’s not the point!” Brian snapped back, eyes widening when he realised how he’d spoken. 

“Brian...” Don blinked at him. 

Brian bowed his head to his childhood friends. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. Brian stood and paced. “He’s coming here.”

Terry frowned. “What? Why?”

“We have no treasure here.” Don added, confusion written across his face. 

Brian stood before them, arms crossed over himself. “The island to the east, that’s where the treasure is.”

Terry and Don both looked at him with confusion. “I thought it was abandoned? A wasteland?” Terry prompted. 

Brian nodded. “So did I. My father said it’s dangerous. I tried to tell Jae that but he didn’t listen.” Brian’s arms wrapped around himself, he could feel the tears threatening to fall again. “I thought he...”

Terry and Don looked at each other before Don approached Brian, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Brian.” 

The Prince shook his head. “He used me, he just wanted me to help him get that stupid treasure!” 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Don tried, pulling Brian closer. 

Brian shook his head, burying his face in Don’s shoulder. “No it’s not.” He whispered. He pulled back and looked to his two friends. “I felt it, the bond.”

Terry eyes widened. “Brian...”

“Does your father know they’re heading towards us?” Don asked him, Brian shook his head. The two looked towards each other with concern. 

“Brian! He might launch an attack!” Terry warned. 

Brian nodded softly. “Jae knows the risk,” he said softly. 

Terry sighed, raising a brow slightly. “Are you okay with it though?”

“I’ll have to be.”

Don and Terry glanced to each other before they moved towards Brian, they had to try and comfort him. 

————————

Don and Terry are always best bros 😔✊🏻✊🏻✊🏻


	10. Chapter 10

They were gathered in Jae’s room; the map laid out on the desk. Jae was looking out the window; the others’ words just muffled noises in the background. 

“Hyung? You okay?” Jaebeom asked as the other captain came to stand beside him. 

Jae looked over at him; blinking back his thoughts. “Huh? Oh, yeah.”

Jaebeom sighed. “Siren Island isn’t our target.” He felt the need to reassure the elder captain; patting Jae’s shoulder friendly. 

“I know that, it’s just I wish he didn’t look at me like that.” Jae said softly, running a hand through his hair. 

Sungjin smiled over at his captain. “He’ll come around.” 

“Yeah, if his father doesn’t kill us first.” Jaebeom scoffed slightly. 

Sungjin sent a soft glare to the younger captain before looking back at Jae. “Maybe we can find a way to get to the island without alerting the sirens?”

“What about your water spirit?” Jae turned to Jaebeom; raising a brow slightly. “Couldn’t he say something?”

“No.” Jaebeom shot down immediately. “Bambam’s people may have an agreement with sirens, but like us they can’t step foot on Siren Island.”

Wonpil pouted where he was stood with Sungjin. “Why so secretive..?” The younger man pondered. 

“So we have to find a way to not alert the sirens.” Jinyoung added from beside Jaebeom. 

Jaebeom sighed, shaking his head. “How?”

“It’s to the east of their island right?” Sungjin began, he moved towards Jae. “Then if we sail to the east they’ll know we aren’t going after them, right?”

“They’ll still see our ships.” Jinyoung pointed out. 

“We just have to be careful,” Jae answered. “Avoiding the island is impossible, we just have to hope they don’t see us as a threat.”

“And if they do?” Jaebeom challenged. 

Jae bit his lip, he looked over them all. “Don’t follow the sirens song.” He warned, “the women are more dangerous.” 

“Okay, we’ll be approaching the verge in about two hours.” Jaebeom informed, he placed a hand on Jae’s shoulder. “Hyung, make sure you’re prepared.”

Jae nodded, watching as Jaebeom and Jinyoung made their way out of the room. Jae moved back towards the window; staring out over the ocean. 

Wonpil and Sungjin glanced to each other before back over at Jae. “Captain, are you okay with this?” Wonpil asked. 

Jae frowned. “Why?”

Wonpil tilted his head, blinking in confusion. “Well, I mean- Brian is..?”

“Brian chose to not help us.” Jae grit back, arms crossed over his chest. He gripped his arms tightly; fighting back the anger he felt. 

Sungjin sighed, he could see the anger written on the captains face. “What are your orders, Captain?”

“Follow behind the Ahgase.” Jae instructed. “Be careful of the sharp rocks that will be protecting Siren Island.” 

“Yes captain.” Sungjin bowed his head, gripping Wonpil’s arm and pulling him out of the room. 

The Ahgase was only a few meters in front of them when they finally approached the verge; large rocks were all around them. It looked almost like a corridor of rocks; thankfully their ships were just the right size to sail through without getting scraped by some of the sharp rocks at the edges. 

“Woah...” Junhyeok gasped as he looked around. 

Jae blinked at the sheer magnificence of the rocks. Some were sparkling because of the sunlight bouncing off the water. 

“The rocks are beautiful.” Dowoon added, eyes wide as he too looked around. 

“Yeah...” Jae replied. 

Sailing through the rock passage they came back into open waters. There was slight hanging clouds, making it more difficult to see. 

In the distance, Jae could see an outline of an island in the distance. It was the island with the treasure, not Siren Island. 

Suddenly, the waves around them began to get more choppy; the ocean spraying onto the ship almost like it were fighting back; pushing them away. 

“Captain!” Junhyeok called. 

Jae looked up at the quarter deck; Junhyeok was pointing out towards the ocean. Jae followed his direction, seeing the Ahgase also struggling against the waves. 

“Keep heading towards the island!” Jae instructed. 

The ship struggled as it sailed over the waves. Jae growled as he held onto the side of the ship; he could see his crew all trying hard to stay stood as the ship was forced by the aggravated ocean. 

Jae frowned slightly as he glanced off the ship, the clouds parted and he could see another island in the distance. Jae gasped, Siren Island. 

Jae’s eyes widened slightly when he saw the pendant around his neck suddenly begin to glow. 

“Brian...”

-

All three of them jumped when there was a sudden sound of an alarm. Brian’s eyes widened and he glanced at Don and Terry. 

“They’re here.” Brian said, eyes wide. 

They all stood up. “What do we do?” Don asked; worry in his eyes. “Your father will attack them!”

“Younghyun!”

They all looked to see Brian’s mother burst through the door. She looked stressed and afraid. 

“Umma.” Brian stood and held her shoulder softly. 

“There are ships, approaching the island!”Chunghyeop worried, holding Brian’s hand and pulling him out of the room. “Come on.” 

“Where are we going? Do we even know if they’re a threat?” Brian attempted to pull away form his mother, his friends close behind him. 

Chunghyeop frowned as she turned to face him. “They’ve found us, of course they are a threat.” She spoke with a tone like Brian was still a child. 

Brian looked back at his friends helplessly, they both looked back at him before Terry gestured for Brian to say something to his mother. 

“Umma, wait.” Brian took a deep breath as his mother turned to look at him with concern lacing her beautiful features. 

“Younghyun-ie?”

“I-“

“There you are!” They both jumped as Geumhyuk entered the room, he pulled Chunghyeop into an embrace before looking at Brian. He frowned as he saw the two men stood behind him. “Terry, Don, your parents are looking for you both.” 

Brian blinked at his friends as they both bowed their heads. “O-Okay.” Don grabbed Terry’s hand and pulled him away. They both gave Brian a nod of the head, Brian watched his friends go; he knew they had his back. 

“Younghyun, there are ships approaching.” Geumhyuk informed. 

Brian bit his lip, looking up cautiously at his father. “Appa, how do you know they’re after us?”

“Why else would they be here?” Geumhyuk frowned, he looked down at his son only for his eyes to widen. Brian cursed internally; his father could always read him like a book. “Younghyun. What have you done.”

“N-Nothing!” Brian attempted. 

Geumhyuk narrowed his eyes before a thought crossed his mind. “Is this why you were asking about the island to the east?”

Brian remained silent, he didn’t know what to say. Chunghyeop stepped towards him; concern in her eyes. “Younghyun-ie?”

Brian bit his lip before looking back over at Geumhyuk. “Father, they aren’t after us.” His father didn’t look convinced. Brian sighed; moving closer to him and holding his fathers hands. “Please. Trust me.” He looked up at the man. “Father, let them pass.” 

Geumhyuk growled softly, Brian could see the man thinking his options. His eyes widened however when he looked down at Brian, worry in his gaze. “Younghyun. Where is your pendant?”

Brian gasped, panic in his face because of his fathers accuracy. “I-I-“

“Younghyun...” Chunghyeop’s eyes were wide and worried. 

Brian looked between them both and shook his head. “They’re no threat, please don’t attack them.” 

Geumhyuk was about to answer when suddenly a guard appeared. The man bowed his head, but he looked wide eyed. “Sir!”

“What is going on?” Geumhyuk demanded of the man. 

“Sir! The ships are turning towards the island to the east!” The guard informed. 

“Father...” Brian pleaded, looking up to his father. 

Geumhyuk grit his teeth, the guard was waiting for his instructions. Brian kept his fathers gaze, Geumhyuk sighed. “Keep watch of them, do not let them anywhere near our home.”

“Yes, Sir!” The guard bowed and headed out the room. 

Geumhyuk growled, he took hold of Brian’s arm and pulled him. “Younghyun, come with me.” 

They walked towards the main room in the castle; from the room they could see out and over the ocean. 

Geumhyuk stopped and turned to Brian with a frown. “Younghyun, the pendant is your most important possession.”

“I know-“

“Then why? Where is it?” Geumhyuk cut him off, his anger clear in his eyes. He also had a look of regret on his handsome face. 

Brian looked to his feet, feeling shame wash over him. “I-I gave it-“

“You gave your pendant away!” Chunghyeop cried, her eyes wide and worried. 

Brian looked between them both. “Umma, Appa, please let me explain!” 

A guard suddenly burst through the door, confusion and worry written on the man’s face. “Sir, there is a third ship!”

“What?” Geumhyuk raised a brow. 

“Third ship..?” Brian frowned, he knew that Jae was with Jaebeom, that explained why there were two ships. His eyes widened slightly, a worried expression floated on his face. “No...”

“Younghyun!”

He quickly moved towards the window to see out over the ocean. He recognised the third ship; he really wished he didn’t. The Tantara. “No... JYP.”

-

Jae frowned softly, a sudden change in the wind made him turn around. Eyes wide when he saw another ship behind them. “What?” He grit his teeth, he recognised those sails. “No...” 

Jae moved from the main deck and across it to the end of the ship, clarifying his suspicions as he looked over the intruder ship. The Tantara. JYP. 

“Captain?” Sungjin appeared beside him, confusion written on his face before he too looked over the ocean and saw the other ship. 

“JYP, he followed us.” Jae growled. He shook his head before moving back across the main deck. “Junhyeok! Turn us around! Now!” He bellowed to the sailing master. 

Junhyeok frowned in confusion. “Captain?”

“We have to protect Siren Island!” Jae bellowed over the confusion. Junhyeok tilted his head. “Now!” The sailing Master nodded, turning the wheel. 

“Jae! What are you doing?!” Jaebeom’s voice came over the water. 

Jae looked over at the younger captain, he could see the confusion written across the other man’s eyes. Jaebeom’s eyes widened when he saw JYP’s ship in the distance. 

Jae grit his teeth. “My treasure is not on that island!” He bellowed back to Jaebeom. The younger man’s eyes widened at Jae’s words and their meaning. “Go! Get the treasure! We’ll handle JYP!” He ordered. 

Jaebeom smiled back at him, nodding his head at the elder captain. 

“What are your orders Captain?” Sungjin smiled at Jae softly as he waited for his instructions. 

Jae nodded his head, standing tall and confident. “Turn the ship and aim our cannons at the Tantara.”

Sungjin nodded back, the rest of the crew moving about the Myday and heading towards the cannon deck. 

The ship turned on a side, the Tantara still heading forwards, unfazed by Jae’s obvious warning. The sound of rushing water and crashing made them all look over the ocean. 

“Look! The sirens.” Wonpil called, eyes wide as he watched them. 

Jae could see them attempting to keep the Tantara away; using the ocean as a weapon. Waves crashed into the side of the ship; even the Myday was shaking due to the force. 

“They’ll protect their island by all costs.” Jae spoke softly, he was watching the sirens closely. He couldn’t see Brian, Jae didn’t know if he was thankful or not. Shaking his head, he looked back over at his crew. “We have to stand with them.”

“What if they see us as a threat?” Dowoon asked carefully. 

“Just focus on keeping JYP away.” Jae ordered, Dowoon nodded before he and Wonpil moved towards the lower deck, towards the cannons. 

A sudden blue flash made the crew all block their eyes. Jae looked up when the light disappeared, his eyes widened and he couldn’t stop the smile from blooming on his face. “Brian..?”

The siren was stood on the edge of the ship, he had what looked like armour on. It was dark blue and hugged his body in all the right places. Jae found himself unable to look away from the beautiful creature before him. 

Brian looked down at him, his eyes flashed for a second. Jae could see it, he looked thankful before he schooled his expression again. 

“What are you doing?” Brian demanded, confusion written across his face. 

Jae smiled, “protecting your people.” 

Brian looked slightly taken back by that, he blinked before shaking his head and growling. “You brought him here.”

Jae sighed, “Brian... I’m sorry.” He moved closer to the siren. “Let us help you, please.”

The siren scoffed and looked away. He turned away from Jae and towards where the Tantara was sailing towards them. “Just don’t get in our way.” Brian warned before he jumped from the ship and into the water. 

“Brian!” Jae called after him, slamming his hands down on the side of the ship in frustration. 

The sound of explosions filled the air. Jae could see the Tantara had begun to fire at the island; some of the shots wracking the Myday. 

Jae growled. “Prepare our cannons!” 

“Yes sir!” His crew began to move about the ship, readying the Myday for battle. The Myday was still on its side, in front of the main entrance to Siren Island. The cannons were all aimed and ready at the Tantara. 

“Fire!” Jae demanded. 

The ship shook with the force of the cannons; the Tantara was clouded in black smoke and dust from the Myday’s cannonballs. 

Jae growled as he felt the ship rattle and groan, he could see smoke rising from the side of the ship. 

“Captain! They’re returning fire!” Dowoon bellowed over the chaos. 

Jae wafted the smoke from his gaze, he knew that JYP was trying to get them out the way so he could get to the island. “Keep us steady Junhyeok!” Jae ordered. 

The younger man was struggling to keep the ship stable. “Captain!” Junhyeok called, looking out over the ocean. 

“What is that..?” Sungjin said beside Jae. 

Jae looked over at where the Tantara was struggling in the ocean. He could see Brian at the front of the Tantara, other sirens behind him with the power of the ocean. A large wave was between the sirens and the Tantara. 

“The sirens,” Wonpil’s eyes were wide as they could see and feel the massive wave. 

Jae bit his lip, “steady, Junhyeok.” He ordered, the ocean trying to pull in their ship. 

“Look out!” Sungjin bellowed. 

The ship shook again as another cannon blasted through the Myday. “Shit...” Jae growled as he was forced to the floor; he groaned as he stood seeing some of his crew coughing and struggling. “Is everyone okay?” He moved to Wonpil’s side as the younger man was beside him, he helped him to stand. 

“Captain! Another one!” Junhyeok’s voice shouted. 

“Prepare for impact!” Jae warned, knowing that they couldn’t stop the shot from impacting the ship. 

He pulled Wonpil closer to protect the younger man only for them both to frown when their was no impact. 

“Huh?” Wonpil frowned as Jae moved away. 

Jae’s eyes widened as he looked to see two sirens in front of the Myday, using the ocean to divert the cannon underwater. 

“Who the hell are you?” Jae demanded. 

The two sirens moved to stand on the main deck. The taller one scoffed at Jae. “You must be Brian’s pirate.” 

Jae frowned softly at that, “Brian’s..?”

“Move your ship now,” the smaller one demanded. 

Sungjin moved beside Jae and looked at them with confusion. “Where?”

“Dock it. Follow me.” The smaller one answered, giving Jae a raised brow before he ran across the deck and back into the ocean. 

“They’re helping us?” Sungjin frowned slightly, looking at Jae with confusion. 

“Yeah...” Jae replied, still looking slightly cautious. 

The taller one crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes at Jae. “Your friends are already there.”

“Friends?” Jae frowned. 

“The ones on the green ship.” The siren informed. Tilting his head as he looked over Jae; his gaze almost challenging. 

“The Ahgase...” Sungjin spoke softly. 

The siren nodded before he sighed, moving past them all and to the other side of the deck. “Follow, now.” He demanded before diving back into the ocean. 

Junhyeok looked over at Jae, waiting for confirmation. “Captain?”

“Follow them.” 


	11. Chapter 11

“Where are you taking me?” Jae growled as he was forced through the corridors of the sirens castle. 

One of the guards gripped his arm tightly. “You’re the captain, correct?” He grumbled. 

Jae just narrowed his eyes. “Yes.”

“Well, the king wants to speak with you.” Another guard spoke. 

“The king...” Jae’s eyes widened at that, Brian’s father. 

As soon as they’d followed the two sirens back towards the island; Jae had been taken by the guards. The rest of the crew confined to the ship. Jae had noticed that the Ahgase was docked and empty. 

The guards forced him through a large door and he fell to the floor with a growl. 

“Jae!”

Jae looked up at the familiar voice, a slight frown on his face. “Jaebeom?”  
The other captain was stood to the side; hands behind his back as he was held by two other guards. 

“So, you’re the one that led that man here.”

Jae glanced to the side to see a man sat upon a large chair; it almost looked like a throne. The man was glaring down at him, his eyes piercing. Jae pulled himself up to his knees, he shook his head at the man. Brian’s father. “It was not my intention. Ever.”

The man stood and moved towards Jae, his gaze still heavy. The king tilted his chin upwards; the guards pulled Jae to his feet. 

The king was now stood before Jae, he glared darkly as he looked down at Jae’s chest. “My son seems to have an infatuation with you.” Jae’s eyes widened slightly at that. “You posses his pendant.” 

“He gave it to me.” Jae shot back. 

“Why are you here?!” The king bellowed back, Jae’s answer making his anger pike. 

Jae could see Jaebeom shuffle in his side gaze. “As I told you, we’re chasing the treasure.” Jaebeom growled. 

“The treasure you speak of does not exist.” The king snapped back with his dark gaze over the two captains. 

“Have you searched for it?” Jaebeom challenged the king, the siren looked to Jaebeom with anger. “How can you be so sure?” Jaebeom pursued. 

“Jaebeom.” Jae warned, he could see the anger in the kings gaze. 

The king scoffed at them, crossing his arms over his chest as he walked around Jae. “The island to the east is home to creatures that none of us are prepared for.” 

“So, you haven’t chased the treasure?” Jae asked the man. 

“How dare you.” The king snapped, gripping Jae’s shirt tightly; his eyes flashing down to Brian’s pendant making his anger flare more. “I keep my people safe and now you’ve brought that man here.” 

“It wasn’t my intention!” Jae snapped back. 

“Sir, your son.” A guard suddenly announced. 

Jae’s eyes widened as he looked to where the man had entered. Sure enough, Brian was stood there; looking over at Jae. Jae could swear he saw worry flash on Brian’s handsome face before he looked away and to the king. 

“Father.” He said softly. 

The king moved away from Jae and walked towards Brian. “Younghyun.” 

Jae’s eyes widened, “Brian...” he was suddenly aware that he didn’t know very much about the siren. Even his Korean birth name was unknown to Jae. 

“Father, we’ve pushed them back but it won’t be enough. JYP is relentless, he won’t stop.” Brian informed his father, worry laced in his expression. Jae could see a woman appear behind where the kings chair was; she was beautiful her features familiar to Jae. Brian’s mother. 

“Geumhyuk...” she said softly, looking over the king with worry. 

“Let us help you!” Jae bellowed, moving towards the king and Brian. The guards gripped him tightly; pulling him back making him growl. 

“Silence!” Geumhyuk shouted back, his anger still burning through Jae. 

Brian looked between Geumhyuk and Jae, he bit his lip. “Father-”

Geumhyuk held his hand up to stop Brian from continuing. He looked over at the guards beside where Jaebeom was stood. “Guards, prepare the army. If it’s war he wants then it’s a war he’ll get.” 

“Geumhyuk...” Brian’s mother whispered softly, a panicked expression on her beautiful face. 

“Younghyun.” Geumhyuk looked over at Brian with his chin raised. “Can you contact your brothers?”

Jae’s eyes widened, Brian had brothers? Brian frowned and shook his head. “They are too far away, Father. Please reconsider.”

“What choice do we have, Younghyun?” Geumhyuk shot back at Brian, the younger siren ducked his head. 

Jae growled, pulling on the guards grip. “Let us help you!”

“Quiet human!” Geumhyuk bellowed, narrowing his eyes at Jae as Jae held his gaze. Geumhyuk growled, “guards, take them and their crews to the dungeons.”

“Father?” Brian frowned, moving towards the king with confusion written across his face. 

Jae struggled against the guards as they forced him towards where Brian and the king were; forcing him to his knees. Jae growled as he felt Geumhyuk’s fingers pull his hair; forcing his head up to look at the two sirens. Brian’s eyes were wide and Jae could see a flick of worry in the intense gaze. 

“Younghyun, your pendant. You need it to reach your full potential.” Geumhyuk informed Brian, looking down at Jae with a dark glare. 

Jae could see Brian’s eyes widen as he looked down at Jae. “Father...I...” he glanced back at the king before he shook his head, looking away. 

“Younghyun-ie?” Brian’s mother appeared beside him, a hand on his shoulder as she frowned softly at her son. 

“I can’t...” Brian said softly. 

“Younghyun? This man, why?” Geumhyuk growled softly, Jae grit his teeth; feeling the grip in his hair tighten. 

Brian could see Jae’s discomfort, he placed a hand on Geumhyuk’s hand the one holding Jae’s hair. “Father...”

Geumhyuk’s eyes widened, he pulled his hand away from Jae’s hair making Jae growl softly. The king looked over his son with a frown. “You have feelings for him, don’t you?”

Jae’s eyes widened slightly at that, he looked over at the siren and saw Brian looking back at him. “Brian...”

Geumhyuk looked between Jae and his son before he shook his head and growled darkly. “Take them away!”

Jae’s struggled against the guards pulling him back. “Brian!”

-

Jae groaned as he was thrown into the dungeon cell. He felt someone move beside him followed by a concerned voice. “Captain! Are you alright?” Wonpil. 

The younger man was crouched beside him. Jae nodded to him seeing Sungjin stood before him; the quartermaster held his hand for Jae. Sungjin pulled him to his feet, Jae nodding his head to him in thanks. 

Jae looked about the cells; all his crew were locked away. On the opposite side he could see Jaebeom and his crew behind bars too. 

The captain shook his head and growled. “We have to get out, we have to help them.” 

“I think you pissed the king off.” Jaebeom answered back from his position opposite, leaning against the bars and giving Jae a raised brow. 

Jae glared at the younger captain, “I did? What about you?” He grumbled shaking his head. 

Jaebeom crossed his arms over his chest. “Hey, I’m not sleeping with his son.” 

“Watch your mouth, Jaebeom.” Jae spat; anger flaring in his eyes. 

Sungjin shook his head, Wonpil’s eyes were wide and he made a move; holding Jae’s arm and tugging him away from the bars. “Stop! Fighting between us won’t help!” 

“What do we do?” Junhyeok asked, looking to Jae for the answer. 

Jae bit his lip. “I have an idea. But I don’t know if it’ll work.” He said with a shake of his head. 

Dowoon blinked and tilted his head softly. “What is it?”

Jae sighed. He looked over at his crew but also made sure that Jaebeom and his crew could hear too. “The king said something about creatures on the island to the east.” 

“Creatures?” Junhyeok frowned. 

Jae nodded. “If we can release them, maybe they could send JYP back.”

Jaebeom scoffed making Jae look over at the younger captain, a deep frown on his face. “How the hell are you gonna get creatures to do what you want?” Jaebeom asked. 

“Not me...” Jae said carefully, reaching for the pendant wrapped around his neck. He bit his lip. 

Sungjin looked over to Junhyeok seeing that the younger man also looked just as confused and worried. “Captain? Are you sure?” Sungjin asked. 

“It’s the only way, if the king won’t accept our help.” Jae answered, he was unsure but he wouldn’t admit it to his crew. He knew they had to work out something. “We have to do something.” He repeated to his crew. They still looked unsure but nodded to him, Jae was thankful for his crew. He knew they’d follow him. 

Jae sighed before he closed his eyes; holding the pendant in his hands. He had no water to put on the pendant so he hoped that this would work. “Brian...” Jae focused all his thoughts on the siren. 

He felt a soft wave of energy before opening his eyes. Brian stood before him; eyes narrowed and anger evident in his intense gaze. 

“You have some nerve bringing me here.” 

Jae flinched slightly at the pure hot anger in Brian’s voice. He looked at the siren with a guilty expression before shaking his head. “Brian, I need you to get us out.”

“Fuck you.” Brian spat back, arms crossed over his chest. 

Jae was taken back, he shook his head softly before looking straight into Brian’s eyes. “Brian-“

“You should never have come here. I-I shouldn’t have brought you here.” Brian spoke heavily; he ran a hand through his hair. 

A sudden loud blast made everyone struggle. The sounds of Jae’s and Jaebeom’s crew groaning made Jae growl. He shook his head as he had fallen to the floor with the impact of the blast. 

Jae stood on shaky legs; eyes widened when he saw Brian shaking his head as he too stood from the floor. “Brian!” He called. 

The siren growled as he looked at where the walls were now almost completely blown off. 

“What was that?” Wonpil asked as he stood up; rubbing his head softly. 

Brian’s eyes were wide as they could hear the sound of more cannons being fired. The siren shook his head. “They’re firing at the island, I have to go.” 

“Brian, wait! Please.” Jae quickly reached out for the siren, his hand gripping Brian’s wrist through the bars. 

Brian frowned as he turned around and looked at Jae; his eyes tired and worried. “What do you want, Jae?” His voice was soft, almost broken. 

“I need your help, you have to get us out.” Jae attempted, his finger running along Brian’s wrist gently. He could feel Brian’s hand tremble slightly. 

Brian bit his lip before sighing, “I have to help my people.”

“Brian.” Jae tugged him closer, hearing the siren take a soft intake of breath. Jae used his other hand to tilt Brian’s chin upwards. He could see the worry laced in Brian’s beautiful eyes. “He won’t stop.” Jae added gently. 

“Jae-“

“I have an idea, but I need you.” Jae cut the siren off, Brian looked unsure. Jae bit his lip as he shook his head; his finger tracing down Brian’s throat. “You know we can help.” 

Brian pulled his face away, eyes still locked on Jae’s. He sighed before nodding. “Okay.” 

His eyes suddenly began to glow blue. Jae unconsciously moved back; his eyes widened slightly at Brian, amazed by his abilities. 

The bars on the cells suddenly flew off; Jae blinked at the sheer force Brian had. The siren looked over the two crews; everyone was looking at him in amazement but also caution. 

Brian bit his lip; wrapping his arms around himself feeling slightly self conscious. Jae nodded to Sungjin, the quartermaster gestured for the crew to move. “Sungjin-ah, look after our ship. Save the sirens.”

“Yes captain.” Sungjin smiled and nodded back to Jae. 

“Take the left staircase and avoid the guards. My friends will get your ships.” Brian informed. 

Sungjin nodded, moving over towards Jaebeom and nodding for him to move. 

Brian bit his lip and looked back at where Jae was still stood beside him. “Thank you,” Jae spoke carefully, moving closer towards the siren and taking his hand. 

Brian shook his head and pulled his hand away again. “We haven’t won yet.” He said softly; looking up at Jae with sad eyes. 

He began to walk away from the captain. “Brian... wait,” Jae held the siren’s wrist and pulled him back, Brian blinked up at him. Jae’s thoughts suddenly went back to Brian’s fathers words. 

Brian. He had feelings for Jae. 

Jae bit his lip, he could feel something between them; the siren tilted his head softly as he gazed up at Jae. The captain smiled down at him; his hand coming up to cup the sirens face. 

“Jae?” 

Jae brought their lips together in a gentle kiss, he heard Brian gasp softly against his lips. The sirens hands came up to Jae’s shirt; tugging on him gently. 

Jae pulled back and smiled softly at the siren, resting their foreheads together. Emotions were running wild through his head. He wanted to tell the siren everything. Everything about himself; his thoughts, his feelings. Everything. He knew since the moment he saw the siren, there was something there. 

Lust? Or something more... love?

Jae bit his lip, “Brian, I-“

“Jae.” Brian cut him off softly, placing a finger against his lips and shaking his head. “Now is not the time.” He whispered gently, a small smile was on his face; almost like he knew what Jae was about to say. 

Jae sighed before he nodded softly. He gripped Brian’s hand, “come with me.”

“What?” Brian frowned slightly. 

Jae chuckled with a playful smirk. “The idea, remember?”

Brian’s eyes widened and a slightly embarrassed flush bloomed on his cheeks; before he rolled his eyes and pushed Jae away. “Well you never told me...”

Jae smiled, shaking his head playfully. “C’mon.” 

-

Brian gave Jae a glare as they stood on the dock. He had his arms crossed as he shook his head at Jae. “The island? Are you insane?!” He growled, shaking his head at the pirate. “Did you not hear my father?”

Jae sighed. “Whatever the creatures are, they will protect their home. They might be able to help us defeat JYP.” Jae explained. 

Brian’s frown deepened. “How?”

“You.”

The siren blinked. “Me?” 

Jae nodded, moving closer to the siren and holding his shoulders. “You might be able to control them.”

Brian pulled away and looked at Jae with confusion, shaking his head. “Are you crazy?!”

The captain sighed, he could see the worry and uncertainty in Brian’s eyes. “Brian, we have to at least try.” 

The sound of shots made them both turn and look to the other side of the island. Brian’s eyes widened. “More ships are approaching!”

Jae narrowed his eyes; clenching his fists at his sides. “That bastard, he’s brought a fleet.”

“I should be out there, helping my people!” Brian growled, moving to head towards where the battle was happening. 

“Brian, wait!” Jae called after him, he gripped Brian’s wrist for what felt like the nth time that day. “Brian, stop.” He cupped Brian’s face gently making them gaze at each other. “Trust me.”

Brian couldn’t help but fall under the captains hard gaze, who was the siren again..? He blinked up at Jae softly. “Jae, I-“

“Brian.” Jae stopped him softly; just gazing at him. 

Brian could feel himself giving in, he bit his lip before pushing Jae away and rolling his eyes. “Okay.”

Jae grinned almost triumphantly. He looked around at the empty dock, hands on his hips. “We need a boat.” He instructed. 

Brian raised a brow slightly before he scoffed; “we’re swimming,” he announced. 

Jae turned to him with a deep frown on his face. “Swimming? What?”

“You ready?” Brian smirked, stalking towards Jae playfully. The captains eyes widened slightly as he saw Brian approaching. 

“Ready? What-?”

Brian quickly pulled Jae towards him; a whoosh of energy pulled them through the water and towards the island to the east. Jae gripped Brian tighter, Brian looked down at the captain and saw the sheer shock on Jae face. 

He pushed Jae onto the beach seeing the captains eyes wide and panicked. He glared at Brian; looking around the new island with shifty eyes. 

“I asked if you were ready.” Brian shrugged. 

Jae frowned, “I could’ve drowned!” He bellowed. 

Brian rolled his eyes with a soft chuckle, rolling his eyes playfully. “C’mon.”

They made their way through the island. It was like a paradise; palm trees and sand as they walked through. Jae had a gun held up as they walked; Brian had given it to them before they’d left the dungeons. 

Brian was looking around warily, he had a bad feeling; almost like they were being watched. “This is a bad idea...” he said softly. 

Jae just ignored him and continued on. A sudden shuffle in the trees made them both freeze and on high alert. Brian’s hands glowed blue and water rose around him. 

“Siren Prince...” a dark voice spoke. 

Brian’s eyes widened as he looked around, they were in a clearing surrounded by large spiked rocks and dark trees. Nothing like the paradise they had seen at the shoreline. 

“Who’s there?” Jae demanded, aiming his gun around the clearing trying to pinpoint the direction of the voice. 

Suddenly, a dark figure appeared from the trees. Jae took a step back, his eyes wide as he looked over the figure before them. It was dark and difficult to see but Jae could tell the being was a lot taller than them and more powerful. Brian moved closer to the captain instinctively. 

“You trespass on my island.” The figure spoke, it’s voice deep and dark. Jae could tell it was a man. He was still hidden in the darkness so neither Jae or Brian could really see him. 

“We are not here to cause trouble,” Jae spoke carefully, still keeping his gun aimed at the figure. 

The man chuckled darkly before moving forwards and into the light where Jae and Brian could see him. 

Brian gasped. “You... you’re a Ichthyocentaurs.”

A Ichthyocentaurs were creatures with a horse's fore-legs. Sea beings with the upper body of a human, the lower front of a horse, and the tail of a fish. 

The man glared down at them; his skin had a blue hue and he had a large black beard that matched his equally long hair. His eyes were dark and challenging. “Yes.”

“A Ichthyocentaurs...” Jae repeated, eyes wide and shocked. He’d never seen one before; he didn’t even know they existed until now. 

The Ichthyocentaurs turned towards the faint sounds of fighting; closing his eyes before looking back at Brian. “I see your people, they are falling.”

Brian flinched, his hands glowing blue dangerously. “Please, we need your help.” He tried, approaching the Ichthyocentaurs carefully. 

The Ichthyocentaurs walked towards Brian making the siren move back. He looked over at Jae with dark eyes. “The humans are greedy. I can see what lies in your eyes pirate.”

“What?” Jae growled. He didn’t fear the creature before him; he just wanted Brian’s people to be safe. 

“My treasure.” The Ichthyocentaurs narrowed his eyes at Jae, his voice dangerous and stern. 

“No.” Jae shook his head, “I have no interest in your treasure any longer.”

The Ichthyocentaurs laughed darkly, “change of heart?” He taunted dangerously. 

“I have a different treasure now,” Jae said softly; looking back at Brian with a smile. He saw the sirens eyes widened and his cheeks flush prettily. 

The Ichthyocentaurs scoffed before he turned to address Brian. “Siren Prince. Why are you here?”

“To ask for your assistance.” Brian answered, stepping forwards again. Jae noticed he moved before him; almost protectively. “If the sirens fall they will come for you, there will be no stopping them!” Brian raised his voice slightly. 

The Ichthyocentaurs shook his head, eyes narrowed. “Your father sends you to me with that?”

“My father doesn’t know I’m here.”

The Ichthyocentaurs looked slightly taken back by that. He smirked darkly. “Ah, so you are going against his wishes.” He glanced at Jae briefly. “Are you doing that with the human too?”

“That, is none of your concern.” Brian replied; his hands and eyes flashing blue warningly. 

The Ichthyocentaurs looked unbothered by Brian’s warning. “I have lived on this island for almost five hundred years, humans have never found us.” He spoke, looking dangerously at Jae. “Why have they located us now?”

“There was an altercation.” Jae answered. 

“You were coming for my treasure.” The Ichthyocentaurs accused, standing up at full height; he was definitely taller than them both by almost three feet. 

Jae shook his head. “No-“

“Do not lie!” The Ichthyocentaurs bellowed, anger in his tone as his own eyes flashed blue. 

Brian moved further in front of Jae protectively. Jae was breathing deeply; his heart beating harshly because of the Ichthyocentaurs’ tone. 

“Okay. The truth.” Jae sighed, he placed a hand on Brian’s waist gently; the siren moved aside slightly. “We were sailing for this island, aiming for your treasure.” Jae admitted seeing the Ichthyocentaurs growl darkly. “Things changed, we opened our eyes and saw what was more important.” 

The Ichthyocentaurs raised his chin, looking down at Jae with an almost knowing expression. “The sirens?”

“Yes.” Jae replied. 

Brian bit his lip, Jae’s braveness in front of the creature made his chest burst with pride and adoration. He sighed before stepping forwards and bowing his head slightly. “Please, we need your help.” He tried; looking up at the Ichthyocentaurs with what he hoped was a non threatening glare. “The sirens will be indebted to your people.”

The Ichthyocentaurs looked thoughtful before he shook his head. “Leave.” 

Brian’s eyes widened at that. “Please-!”

“Leave, now.” The Ichthyocentaurs repeated, this time with more force and authority. 

“Brian, let’s go.” Jae pulled softly on Brian’s wrist; the siren bit his lip before pulling away from Jae and heading back the way they came. 

Jae followed closely after him; he could see the siren looked in distress. 

“Shit...” Brian ran a hand through his hair, his eyes wide and worried. “What now Jae?” He asked the captain; eyes wide and panicked. “My kingdom is going to fall! I’ve failed my people.” 

Jae wrapped Brian in his arms as the siren began to panic. He cupped the back of Brian’s head and held him close to his chest. “No, Brian, don’t think like that.” 

Jae could feel Brian shuffle against his chest; trembling softly. “Jae. I’m afraid,” his voice was small. 

“Brian...” Jae kissed the top of Brian’s head, he pulled on the pendant around his neck before pulling away from Brian and holding his hand out of him. “Take this.”

Brian frowned as he looked down at his pendant in Jae’s palm. “What?”

“Your father said it gives you your full potential.” Jae spoke. “You need it,” he added. 

Brian shook his head, closing Jae’s hand around his pendant. “No. I want to keep you safe.”

“What?” Jae frowned. 

“I’m sorry Jae.” Brian spoke softly, pulling Jae close again and bringing their lips together in a deep kiss. Jae’s eyes widened, feeling a surge of energy flowing around him. Brian pulled back, Jae could see his beautiful eyes sparkling back at him. “Jae, I love you.” 

“Brian!” Jae tried to hold onto the siren but he burst into water before his eyes. Jae fell to the ground; sturdy wood beneath him, he frowned in confusion. “The hell?”

“Captain?” 

Jae’s eyes widened at the familiar voice, he looked up only to realise he was on the Myday. “Dowoon?”

The said man tilted his head in confusion before holding his hand out and helping Jae to his feet. “What happened? When did you get back?” Dowoon asked. 

Jae frowned and waved the younger man off; he looked about the ship. “What’s happening?”

“Captain, JYP has five war ships behind him.” Dowoon answered. 

Sungjin stepped towards him, relief on his face. He nodded to Jae before pointing towards where JYP and his fleet were. “The sirens are using the ocean to keep them at bay but their cannons are going straight through.” Sungjin informed. 

“Fire now!” A voice came from the sky. 

Jae looked up in confusion, seeing two figures floating above them; using the ocean to keep them flying. “Who..?” Jae frowned; recognising the two sirens. 

“Don and Terry, they’re Brian’s friends.” Junhyeok informed. 

Jae just nodded, as long as they were helping them he didn’t care too much. “Where is the king?” Jae asked. 

One of the sirens moved down, tall with black hair and a handsome face. “He’s at the front.” The siren informed. 

“He saw us but he didn’t do or say anything.” Wonpil added. 

“Look out!” The other siren bellowed. 

Jae’s eyes widened slightly as he saw a cannon heading straight at them; a blue surge of energy suddenly engulfed the Myday. A shield. 

The cannon exploded against the energy, shattering it but keeping the Myday safe. Jae’s eyes widened as he saw a blue light coming from his chest; Brian’s pendant. 

“Brian...” Jae whispered softly; the siren was protecting him and his crew. 

“What was that?” Sungjin asked as he looked around the ship, helping Wonpil to his feet. 

“Brian seems to trust you.” The tall siren spoke casually, arms crossed over his chest with an eyebrow raised. “A lot.”

“That was Brian’s energy?” Wonpil asked. Jae nodded back at him. 

“Woah...” Dowoon gaped as he blinked and smiled at Jae.

Sungjin sighed. “Captain, we need a plan. We can’t just keep firing.” He looked exhausted. 

“What else can we do?” Junhyeok asked softly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Jae looked over all of his crew, they all looked exhausted and tired. He could hear the Ahgase still firing at JYP and his men. 

“We need to bring down JYP.” Jae growled. 

“How?” Sungjin asked. 

Jae bit his lip before crossing his arms over his chest. “If I know anything about JYP, he’s selfish. The people following him probably don’t want anything to do with him but he has too much power.”

“Are you sure?” Junhyeok looked unsure. 

Sungjin nodded. “They’ve been firing at the sirens and at us and the Ahgase for hours.”

“I’m sure.” Jae reassured, “I have to get to JYP.” He looked towards where the two unfamiliar men were stood. “Sirens,” he addressed them. 

The taller one narrowed his eyes. “Terry, and this is Don.” He introduced. 

“Sorry,” Jae nodded his head softly before he gave them both a strong gaze. “Can you get me close to the ship?”

They looked to each other before Don stepped forwards. “We can try.”

“Captain, are you sure?” Sungjin asked, his eyes wide as he looked over Jae. He looked unsure and worried. 

“Yeah, I have to try.” Jae answered. He patted Sungjin’s shoulder and nodded to him in reassurance. 

He moved towards the sirens, Terry looked him up and down. “Okay, can you swim?” He asked, Jae frowned before he nodded. “Good, we can drop you near the back of the ship.” Terry informed. 

“That’s all we can do.” Don added. 

“That’s fine.” Jae answered them, moving towards the side of the ship. 

“Captain, be careful.” Wonpil said softly. Jae nodded to him and looked over his crew. 

He looked towards the Ahgase, he saw Jaebeom looking over; the younger captain smiled at him and nodded his head. 

Jae was suddenly overwhelmed by two crashes of energy as the two sirens forced him from the ship and through the sky. He kept his eyes closed as he felt the water engulf him before he felt the force of the fall as he landed into the ocean. 

Jae gasped as he breathed for air, he found the Tantara’s anchor chain and began to climb. He pulled his gun out and shook it off; growling when he realised the powder would be too wet to shoot. He pulled out the dagger in his boot and made his way through the back of the ship. 

He knew exactly where JYP would be. His quarters. The man gave orders but never acted on them. 

Jae kicked the door down, the crew too preoccupied with firing and keeping the sirens back that they didn’t notice him climb onto the ship. 

JYP smirked up at Jae as he sat behind his desk. “Captain Jaehyung.” He taunted, standing up and walking around the table. “I was expecting you.”

Jae kicked the door behind him to close it. “You bastard.” He growled through his teeth. 

JYP scoffed. “Ah, thank you for leading me here.” He teased, hands on his hips. His gaze moved over Jae; eyes lingering on the dagger in his hand before it moved to where the pendant was around Jae’s neck. “I see you kept the siren for yourself.”

Jae growled at the man’s words before he narrowed his eyes. “Are you pleased with yourself? You’re destroying a whole species for nothing.” 

JYP grinned. “You have no idea-“ 

Suddenly the back of the Tantara blew off making JYP go flying over his desk. Jae frowned slightly as a blue light blinded him before he heard a large bang. 

“You.”

Brian held JYP against the wall by his throat, his eyes shining darkly at the man. 

“Brian?” Jae blinked, seeing the pure anger and hatred pouring out of the siren. Water was floating around him as he held JYP tightly. 

“A-ack...” JYP struggled, his hands trying to pull Brian’s away; his legs hanging helplessly as Brian held him there. 

“You ready to die?” Brian growled darkly. Jae watched as Brian’s other hand came forwards; water in his palm. 

JYP’s eyes widened but he still smirked back almost challengingly at the siren. Jae frowned until he noticed the man holding something in his hand. “Brian-!”

“W-watch this.” JYP gurgled. 

Brian frowned. “What..?” The sirens eyes widened as he saw a black rocket flying towards his island. His people. “No!” Brian screamed pulling away from JYP and moving towards the gaping hole in the ship. 

Jae quickly reached out for him, pulling him harshly towards his chest and holding him close. Brian struggled against him but Jae kept him there, Jae didn’t want him to see it. 

Jae frowned when he saw nothing happen. 

“What..?” JYP growled softly; pulling himself to his feet. 

Brian pulled from Jae’s arms and looked over at where the rocket should’ve been. Where the remains of his island should’ve been. 

Instead stood the Ichthyocentaurs, an army behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

“What’s going on?” JYP growled darkly as he watched the creature floating on the ocean stop his rocket. 

The man held it in his hands before turning it forcefully, Jae’s eyes widened slightly as he saw the Ichthyocentaurs aim the rocket at one of JYP’s ships. 

The ship they were on shook with the impact of the ship beside them being blown to pieces. Jae quickly pulled Brian against his chest; the siren was still in shock. He was trembling softly against Jae. 

“What is this?” JYP growled as he stumbled towards the large opening in his ship. The Ichthyocentaurs and his army were fighting alongside the sirens. JYP’s men were still firing back at them. 

“You’ve lost.” Brian growled darkly as he stood in Jae’s arms; glaring at JYP. 

“Have I?” JYP shot back before making his way past them; Jae quickly moved in front of the man pushing Brian away softly. He punched JYP in the jaw making the man growl. “You’re really testing my patience, Jaehyung!” JYP bellowed. 

Jae’s eyes widened as he saw JYP pull out a knife and pull it towards him. “Jae!” Brian bellowed just before Jae felt the siren push him aside; he heard Brian yelp before the siren fell to the floor. 

“Brian..?” Jae whispered, JYP used Jae’s confusion to move around him and out the door. “Brian!” 

The siren fell to the floor; his hand over his stomach; red staining his fingers and the dark blue armour he was wearing. “Jae...”

Jae’s eyes widened as he saw the sheer pain written on Brian’s face. He shook his head; worry lacing through him as he dropped to his knees beside the fallen siren. “You idiot, why did you do that?!” He growled, pulling his shirt sleeve and ripping it off. He held the piece of fabric against the wound on Brian’s stomach. 

The siren growled slightly in pain; his eyes looking up at Jae; pushing at his shoulders making Jae frown. “Jae, stop him...” he mumbled.

Jae shook his head, “I am not leaving you here.” 

The siren smiled weakly up at him; Jae could see tears falling from his intense eyes. “Jae...” he whispered softly.

“No, stay awake!” Jae shook him gently; his free hand coming up to Brian’s face; cupping his cheek gently. He shook his head as he felt the cold sweats that was taking over Brian. He looked about the room; the gaping hole in the side; the sound of the battle outside. “Help! Help!”

“J-Jae...” Brian tried. 

Jae jumped when suddenly a pale blue light flashed before a woman stood before him. “Younghyun-ie.” It was Brian’s mother. She kneeled beside them; her eyes large and worried. “My baby boy...”

Jae looked over at her helplessly. “Please, help him, please!”

She looked at him with a frown. “Human. I will look after my son.” She spoke, her eyes softening slightly as she saw the look of panic and fright in Jae’s expression. 

“Jae... Jae...” Brian whimpered softly. 

Jae held the sirens face gently; smiling weakly down at him. “Brian, I’m here,” he whispered. 

Brian leaned up and gave Jae’s lips a chaste kiss; uncaring that his mother was beside him. He smiled up at Jae weakly. “Stop JYP, save my people.”

Jae nodded, pulling reluctantly away from the sirens side and heading towards the door. 

“Human, Jae,” he stopped at the sound of the queens voice. She smiled at him gently before unsheathing a sword. Jae’s eyes widened at the blade; it was glowing blue softly before it calmed and glittered, “take this.” She smiled at him and nodded to him. 

He took the offered weapon; it was light and easy to wield. “Thank you.” He bowed his head to her before looking back over at Brian; the siren smiled weakly at him. 

Jae grit his teeth; putting the sword into his belt before heading out the room. 

-

The ship was tattered and destroyed as he moved through the deck. He couldn’t see anyone else on the deck, only those that had already fallen. Jae growled at the thought of the young sailors that JYP had forced to accompany him only for them to lose their lives. He looked about the ship until he saw the man he was looking for. 

“JYP!” He bellowed, the man was stood just observing the chaos before him. 

JYP sighed and shook his head; a dark smirk on his face. “Don’t you ever give up?” He narrowed his eyes. 

“Don’t you?” Jae fired back before moving threateningly closer to the man. He pulled the sword from his belt; the one Brian’s mother had given him. 

JYP’s eyes widened as he saw it; he quickly pulled out his own sword. It was no match for the weapon Jae wielded. JYP seemed to notice it too as the metal crashed together. 

Both Jae and JYP’s eyes widened when the sword in his hands suddenly began to glow blue. 

“How?” JYP growled, recognising the siren blade. 

“You will fall.” Jae threatened; kicking JYP in the shin and making the man fall. He dodged just as Jae’s blade came down. 

JYP attacked Jae again; moving forwards. Jae growled as he quickly dodged out the way. The sound of metal against metal filled the deck as they continued fighting. 

“You’re angry at me for all this,” JYP spat as their swords clashed, “but you seem to forget that you brought me here.” He tested; a dark smile on his face. 

Jae’s eyes widened and he forced the man back. “You bastard!” He bellowed; swinging the sword and smiling when he heard JYP growl. He’d caught him on the leg. 

JYP looked up at him with dark eyes. “You couldn’t resist the siren, could you?” He taunted. 

“Shut up!” Jae bellowed, swinging the sword again; JYP only just managed to move away from the blade. 

“He’s all you think about, right?” JYP continued. 

Jae’s eyes narrowed and he charged towards JYP. “Ah!” He bellowed as he swung again; JYP growled as his arm got cut by the blade. 

“Do you not think he planned this?” JYP growled darkly; holding his arm as it bled. He looked over Jae; his eyes locking on the pendant around Jae’s neck. “Giving you his pendant? Why?”

Jae moved closer to him; punching him in the jaw. He grabbed JYP by the throat and tightened his hold; JYP clawed at his hand to try and pull him away. “Shut your mouth.” Jae grit darkly. 

JYP was struggling against his grip, he looked at Jae with pure hatred. “The king...will never...accept you-“

“You are the one that has threatened my people?” 

Jae’s eyes widened as Brian’s father suddenly stood before them, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked over them both. 

Jae dropped JYP to the floor before the king. JYP lifted his head to glare at the siren king. “Sirens! You kill humans for no reason!”

Geumhyuk’s eyes flashed dangerously. “How dare you?! Accuse us of such malicious actions and then proceed to engage in war!”

JYP spat blood at the kings feet. “You started this war long ago!”

Geumhyuk growled almost animalistic; unsheathing his sword and stabbing JYP through the chest. 

Jae watched as the man fell to the floor in a pool of his own blood. Geumhyuk wiped his sword with his sleeve before looking over at Jae. 

Instinctively Jae took a step back. The king narrowed his eyes before waking away from Jae and JYP’s fallen body. Around him, Jae could see that all of JYP’s ships had fallen; there was no one left. 

He flew back over towards the ocean and to where the Ichthyocentaurs was floating. 

“King Geumhyuk, I hope you remember what we did today.” The Ichthyocentaurs spoke, head held high. 

Geumhyuk bowed his head. “I will. My people are indebted to you.”

“You should thank that son of yours and his human.”

Jae’s eyes widened slightly at the Ichthyocentaurs’ words; surprised the creature would mention him and Brian at all. 

Brian. 

Jae quickly made his way through the collapsing ship; he was suddenly aware of the ocean rocking the ship harshly. He frowned when he saw the water seeping into the deck. “What..?” 

He yelped when suddenly he felt the ship beginning to sink; “what the hell?” He growled trying to remember where he’d left Brian and his mother. He didn’t get far before he was suddenly engulfed in water. The ship was falling to the bottom of the ocean; quickly and clearly being forced by the sirens. 

Jae tried to swim but could feel the ocean pulling him back down, he began to panic; trying to save himself. He kicked his legs but the ocean almost felt like it was holding his legs; keeping him from swimming. 

He felt his body giving up; he knew internally that everything that had happened was his own fault. 

He’d brought JYP here. 

Brian...

He wanted to see the siren again; his intense eyes. Even if they were flaring with anger he still wanted them to be focussed entirely on him. 

Brian...

He could see darkness in the deep of the ocean; his eyes fuzzy because of the water and his body relaxing. 

A sudden blue glow came from his chest; he smiled gently as he gripped the glowing pendant. Closing his eyes and waiting for the black. 

-

Jae groaned as his body began to awaken, he felt a splitting in his head and a ringing in his ears. 

Blinking his eyes open, Jae frowned in confusion. He was on the Myday, in his quarters; in his bed. 

“Captain? Thank god you’re awake.” It was Wonpil’s voice; the younger man was looking down at him with relief. 

Jae shook his head with confusion, sitting up feeling Sungjin beside him helping him up. “W-what..? How..?” He looked between the two with a deep frown. 

“Brian’s mother,” Sungjin began; he looked exhausted, he smiled at Jae softly. “She saved you from the sinking Tantara.”

“B-Brian, is he okay?” Jae asked softly, looking between the two and watching as they looked to each other with regret. “What?” Jae demanded, his tone more aggressive than he’d intended. 

“Captain,” Sungjin sighed, “Jae,” he corrected making Jae’s eyes widen. “We’re banished.” 

“What?”

Sungjin nodded, giving Jae a pitiful expression. “The king, he told us never to return.”

“He thanked us but said that he never wanted to see humans set foot anywhere near the island again.” Wonpil added, he himself looked visibly upset. 

“What...” Jae spoke softly; he felt helpless something that he’d not felt in a long time. If anything it made him angry. 

Sungjin seemed to notice his anger and added, “the Ahgase has sailed to the east; Jaebeom apologised to the sirens and to the others.” He tried to make Jae think of something else but the captain was clenching his fists tightly. The Quartermaster sighed. “Get some sleep captain, we’ll soon be approaching the Busan shoreline.” 

Sungjin held Wonpil’s hand and pulled him out the room. 

Jae growled softly, his anger and confusion was making his head split again. His eyes widened before he reached for his neck, his hand began to tremble. 

It was gone. 

Brian’s pendant was gone. 

-

3 months later...

Jae smiled as he watched the sun setting softly; they were on the coast of Barbados; Sailing on the new christened ship Myday the second. He’d given his crew a well deserved vacation. They were all enjoying the islands facilities. 

He sighed softly; walking back towards his quarters. Opening the door he could see all the maps strewn around the room. 

He’d tried his best to forget everything, but he couldn’t. It was impossible. He was in love with Brian and he never told him. Now he would never see him again. 

After finding the pendant missing Jae had gone mad. He demanded that they go back to the island. Thankfully, Sungjin was there to knock some sense into him. 

Going back would’ve made it worse. 

They’d sailed as far away from siren island as they could. Jae wanted so badly to see Brian again; just to confess to him if anything but he wouldn’t put his crew in danger. His selfishness wouldn’t consume him. He was a captain. 

Jaebeom had done the same, keeping away from the island. Jae had seen him twice; the younger man didn’t have much to say to him but he had still smiled and apologised. Jae had waved him off; he’d brought Jaebeom and his crew into it. 

Jae sighed as he picked up some of the maps; trying to tidy the array of papers around his room. He’d destroyed all evidence of where siren island was in case anyone got the information. He was determined to keep Brian and his people safe. 

On the side of his desk stood the sword that Brian’s mother had given him. He’d kept it in his quarters but hadn’t used it; it still glowed whenever he touched it. 

He glanced out the window; seeing the calm ocean, thankfully the Caribbean was one of the few places they could go and truly relax. 

After the death of JYP; more and more people had become suspicious as to what had transpired. Jae had turned up in Tortuga; blond braid cut. People had put two and two together. 

He’d taken responsibility. As far as everyone knew; Jae had killed JYP. It had made him a wanted man but Sungjin had just smiled and told him that the crew would follow him to the end of the ocean. 

A sudden shake of the ship made Jae frown. The ocean was calm; no storms were cast for week. Jae tilted his head as he moved towards the door; heading to the top deck. He looked over the ocean but again it was still. 

The low sun bathing the ocean in a romantic orange glow. Jae chuckled to himself; since when had he become so soft? 

He shook his head; looking back over at the island of Barbados. He was just glad that his crew were having a well deserved break. He knew it would get more difficult for them; people were after him. 

Jae took another deep breath of the Caribbean ocean before sighing and heading back towards his quarters. He needed to plan where they could head next. 

He sighed gently, opening the door to his quarters only to freeze and stare. “B-Brian?”

The siren was stood, arms crossed over his chest a slight glare on his face. He had a dark blue shirt on with smart matching trousers. His black hair was falling into his intense eyes; if Jae looked closely enough he could see blue flecks in the dark hair. 

Brian growled darkly; shaking his head. “Do you even realise how difficult it was to find you?!” He snapped. 

“What?” Jae blinked in confusion. The siren looked tired but still just as beautiful.   
His words made Jae smile softly. “Brian? You’ve been trying to find me?”

The siren narrowed his eyes. “Of course! You fucking idiot!” He bellowed, walking towards Jae and punching softly at his chest. 

“Hey!” Jae frowned; moving to grip the sirens wrists and holding him carefully. Jae shook his head; confused. “What-? But I thought-“

“My father is afraid.” Brian cut him off; relaxing softly and gazing up at Jae with soft eyes. “I’m sorry for what happened.”

“Brian-“ Jae leaned down but was stopped by Brian’s hand on his chest; pushing him back gently. 

“I have something of yours.” Brian said with a gentle handsome smile. 

Jae frowned slightly before his eyes widened when he saw the siren pull the pendant from his pocket. It was glowing softly. “Brian.” Jae smiled as he took the offered jewellery, he immediately and almost instinctively put it around his neck. 

Brian tilted his head with a soft smile. Jae closed the space between them; cupping Brian’s face and bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. 

The siren moaned softly against his lips; Jae smiled and stroked his hand down Brian’s face and towards his throat. He pulled back and placed their foreheads together. 

“I’ve missed you, so much.” He whispered. 

Brian smiled, kissing his lips again. He looked up at Jae with those intense expressive eyes. “I love you, Jae.”

Jae smiled, “Brian... Younghyun...”

The siren chuckled gently, shaking his head at the captain. Jae held his chin in his grasp; tilting his head up. This close, Jae could see the burning emotions in the sirens mesmerising eyes. 

“Brian, I’m so sorry for everything that’s happened.” Jae started, Brian blinked softly. “I should’ve listened to you, stayed away from the island.” 

“I know what you did.” He ran a hand through Jae’s hair as he spoke, holding the short blond hair beside Jae’s left ear. 

Jae tilted his head with a soft frown. “What?”

“You took responsibility for JYP’s death. You didn’t have to do that.” Brian’s voice was gentle as he spoke. 

Jae bit his lip, holding the siren close to him and gazing into his eyes. “I did that for you.” He admitted, “I didn’t want anyone to go after your people again.”

“Jae...”

“I love you Brian, so much.”

Brian answered by pushing forward the last few inches and closing his lips softly over Jae’s again, and Jae responded eagerly. 

Somehow this kiss was even better than the first. 

Already they were recognising each other again, as Jae instinctually tilted his head to the side and Brian’s arms wrapped around Jae’s waist, settling onto his hips like they belonged there. 

Brian’s lips were full, and he tasted faintly like vanilla and something very much just Brian. Jae wanted to taste more, and curiously, he let his tongue dart out to touch Brian’s lips.

Brian made a little noise in the back of his throat that had Jae’s stomach heating up, and he chased after it, wanted to make it happen again. This time Brian’s lips parted for him and allowed Jae in. 

Cautiously at first, and then with more confidence, Jae explored Brian’s mouth, practically grinning in delight when he felt Brian nip at him. Brian had a spirited side to him, and combined with his confidence, it drove Jae wild.

He could have stayed there in that position forever, touching and tasting and exploring the Siren Prince. 

Brian’s body fit tight against Jae’s like it was made to be there. Jae let his hands slip further and further down Brian’s back to the edge of his shirt and playfully tugged at the hem with his fingers as Brian kissed him harder. 

Jae let one hand slip under the edge of the fabric to rub circles into the smooth skin of Brian’s lower back. Brian arched back into the touch, and the way his body rubbed against Jae’s was pure bliss.

It was amazing, all of it. Exactly what he hadn’t even known to hope for. He could feel his body responding to Brian’s touch, seeking it out, following it like a plant in search of sunlight. 

Never had such a simple touch made him feel like he was being lit up from the inside out. It was perfect. It was…

“Wait.” He pulled back and looked at Brian’s expression. 

Brian looked at him with confusion, his eyes hiding nothing. Lust, adoration, trust. “J-Jae?”

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Jae wanted to hear Brian say it, he was going against his father to be with Jae. He wanted to make sure. 

Brian pulled back and raised a brow, a challenging look in his eyes as he scoffed. He moved, almost prowled, towards Jae’s bed; sprawling out over it and looking up at Jae with clouded eyes. “Yes Jae. Now, either come over here and fuck me or I’ll do it myself.”

For a moment Jae was speechless. But he quickly recovered and wiped away the gaping expression he was sure he’d been giving Brian. He had been half-hard before from their kissing, and now he could feel his cock straining against the fabric of his underwear. 

Brian grinned before leaning up and kissing Jae messily, more teeth and tongue than finesse. He swallowed up Jae’s gasp as he pressed a hand in between Jae’s legs, brushing against his aching cock and sending an electric jolt up his spine.

“Yes sir,” Jae growled at him when they parted. He moved onto the bed atop of Brian. 

Brian responded beautifully, his legs wrapping tightly around Jae’s waist pulling their bodies closer together. Jae’s cock, trapped tightly between the two of them, rubbed against the fabric of his underwear and he nearly whimpered.  
Brian had a wicked look on his face as he tightened his legs and rolled his hips. Jae groaned at the friction, delicious little sparks of pleasure crackling through him. 

They were kissing again, Jae wasn’t even sure when they’d started, but the thought of stopping was almost physically painful. He wanted to always be kissing Brian.

They worked together without speaking, with Brian anticipating Jae’s next moves. Deftly, Brian worked open his belt and trousers, lifting himself off the bed slightly as Jae tugged them down over his legs, taking his underwear with them. 

His legs were finely muscled, Jae ran his hands down the hairless skin; lowering his face down to one firm thigh, kissing softly at the smooth skin there.

He felt Brian’s legs come up and wrap around his back as he knelt, Brian’s heels digging into the muscle of his shoulders. 

Jae planted another kiss on Brian’s thigh, and another, moving slowly around to the inside where Brian’s cock lay against it, swollen and leaking at the tip. 

Jae’s hands came up to grip at Brian’s hips as he nosed at Brian’s cock. He smiled when he heard the siren gasp above him and felt his thigh muscles tense. 

Just to be mean, Jae reached out tentatively with his tongue, flicking at the head of Brian’s cock and tasting the bitter-sweet salt of his precome. He felt Brian practically jump at the sensation and decided he’d teased enough. For now. 

In one swift movement, Jae swallowed Brian down, nearly his entire length. This time Brian did jump, his hips surging upwards even as Jae pressed him back down. The head of his cock hit the back of Jae’s throat, and he gagged a little and pulled back. 

Brian started to say something, maybe to apologize, but Jae wasn’t interested. He headed it off by hollowing out his cheeks and taking Brian in again, bobbing his head eagerly as Brian gasped and groaned above him. 

He could feel Brian’s heels digging into his shoulders, Brian’s hips tense under his hands, Brian’s hands grasping weakly at his hair.

Pulling back a bit, Jae wrapped his tongue around Brian’s cock, putting pressure on the sensitive underside. When he was sure that Brian wouldn’t buck upwards again, he took one hand off of Brian’s hips and brought it down, trailing his finger up the delicate crease between Brian’s thigh and groin. He let his fingers keep going as he continued to suck at Brian’s cock, dragging them over the smooth hairless skin at the base of his cock and down, down, down to the sensitive skin over Brian’s balls. 

The skin was soft and velvety beneath Jae’s palm as he took Brian in hand, massaging at him. All the while, Jae took more and more of Brian’s cock into his mouth, until his nose was pressed into the skin and the ocean scent of Brian filled his nostrils. Jae swallowed around Brian’s cock, worked his throat and his mouth and his tongue until-

“Stop!”

Jae froze as Brian’s knees locked tight around his head, ankles crossed behind his neck. He let Brian’s cock fall from his mouth. “Are you-”

Brian was breathing hard, his cock stood hard and dripping. “I don’t wanna come yet. Not like this.”

Jae breathed out, the sudden tenseness leaving his shoulders. “You sure you don’t want to come now?” he asked breathily, his lips brushing up against Brian’s swollen cock. He flicked his tongue out to rub at the head, tonguing at the precome that gathered there.

“Jae - ahhh- that’s not-” Brian moaned out his words as Jae let the head of Brian’s cock slip back into his mouth and suckled at it. Weakly, he pushed at Jae’s head, and Jae let go with a soft pop. “I’ll remember this,” Brian panted at him with narrowed eyes.

Jae grinned at he stood up and nearly froze at the sight before him. He’d been concentrating so hard on sucking Brian off that he hadn’t stopped to really look at him. 

And god, what an exquisite sight Brian made, splayed out on his bed as he was, eager and willing and wanting. 

He was naked from the waist down, the pale skin of his legs red from Jae’s hands and mouth, and his cock bobbed softly against his thigh. His cheeks were red with exertion, his lips swollen and hair mussed. He looked perfectly debauched. 

The rush of blood to Jae’s cock was so powerful he almost felt dizzy with it.

Brian sat up shakily, running a hand down Jae’s torso, his lips brushed over Jae’s as he whispered, “You know, I’m feeling at a bit of a disadvantage here.”

As he spoke, his hands worked expertly at Jae’s belt. Jae was all too eager to help, and he ended up getting in the way more than anything as Brian undid his belt and pants and pushed them down over his thighs. Jae assisted, kicking the offending material away as Brian pulled at the hem of Jae’s shirt, helping him to lift it over his head and throwing it somewhere in the direction of the table. 

Brian’s own shirt quickly followed, and they sat before each other completely naked.

Brian pulled Jae even closer and Jae moaned as their cocks brushed together, the direct contact better than anything he’d felt all night. Their hands explored each other, roaming across skin and muscle, learning each other’s bodies as they kissed again.

Brian rolled his hips against Jae’s in a way that had him seeing stars. “Fuck,” Jae ground out between clenched teeth. He brought a hand up to bury it in Brian’s hair, pulling tight and forcing his head back so that Jae could kiss at his throat. He was rewarded with a quiet whimper and doubled down, tightening his fingers further into Brian’s hair.

Jae growled low in his throat and dropped his hands to cup Brian’s thighs, intending to show him that he meant business, but Brian was ready for him. 

The siren raised his eyebrow in challenge. Brian’s legs were spread wide, his stance strong as he resisted Jae’s attempt to lift him into a position. 

Instead, he reached around and locked Jae’s arms to his sides in a bear hug as he met him with a kiss that was wilder and more dangerous than any they’d had so far.

It wasn’t really a contest, of course. Brian’s hold was strong, and Jae knew he was stronger. A lot stronger than him. But giving the siren control made Jae growl. Jae could have broken out if he really wanted, could have snatched Brian up and insisted on having things the way he wanted them, but Jae liked this. 

He liked being with someone so confident, someone who took charge, someone who knew what they wanted and took it. The siren was watching him closely. There was something strangely exhilarating about his arms being pinned to his sides, his body under Brian’s control, if only for a little while. 

Jae gave in, going where Brian led him as he was pushed backwards and against his bedsheets. Brian followed, crawling up over Jae, not giving him even a moment to gather himself before Brian was kissing his way down Jae’s chest, dipping his tongue into the little divots of Jae’s muscles.

Jae’s belly twitched in anticipating as Brian got closer to his cock, he was almost surprised by the sirens sudden aggression but was glad that their relationship had the dynamic. They could both indulge in each other however way they wanted. 

He craned his neck to watch, entranced by the sight of Brian bent low over him, his pink tongue darting out to touch him and his face shadowed by the darkness of the bedroom, eyes shining with reflected orange light from the nearby window.

The look Brian gave Jae could have rivalled the devil’s. Brian grinned, and his teeth shone wolfishly in the dark. “You know what my favorite saying is, Jae?”  
Jae laughed weakly as Brian breathed over his cock, the warm air almost enough to make him cry. “One good turn deserves another?”

“More like payback’s a bitch.”

Brian smiled playfully back at him before he swallowed Jae down completely on the first try; his tongue, velvety and wet and smooth, wrapping around the shaft of Jae’s cock as he sucked. 

Jae’s heels dug into the bed as Brian swallowed around him, the head of his cock nudging into the back of his throat. Brian’s hands came up to work deftly at Jae’s balls, rolling them between his long fingers, adding sensation on top of sensation to the already overwhelming amount that Jae was feeling.

“Fuck,” Jae said, and then again, “fuck,” as Brian hollowed out his cheeks and did something that made fireworks burst behind Jae’s eyelids. He wasn’t even sure when he’d closed his eyes, but he now forced his eyelids up, mouth hanging open with sounds that wouldn’t come as his eyes stayed glued to Brian. 

Brian’s lips were stretched tight around Jae’s cock, his mesmerising eyes open and staring at Jae through dark lashes, and Jae felt something like a tidal wave crash through him. It was too good, too fast, too perfect. He squirmed against the sheets, heels digging into the mattress, hands clinging helplessly to Brian’s shoulders, noises he didn’t even know he was capable of escaping his throat, and then-

Brian pulled off his cock and Jae nearly screamed in frustration. He was a volcano boiling over, a dam about to break its walls, a fuse about to blow. “Do you want me to keep going?” Brian asked. He was breathing hard again, his lips and chin shiny with saliva.

“I’ve got more than one in me,” Jae challenged with as much as a smirk as he could muster, clenching his hands into fists to keep himself from reaching down to stroke his own cock. Just a little bit, that was all he’d need. 

“Really?” Brian’s face lit up with delight. “All right then.”

And just like that, he must have sensed Jae’s frustration because he didn’t hesitate, just dropped back down and took Jae in again, nearly to the root. 

Jae’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head, and he felt Brian’s hands grab at his, guiding him to curl his fingers into Brian’s hair. 

After a bit of prompting, Jae got the message, tightening his grip until Brian’s dark hair was curled around his fingers.

Jae pushed experimentally and Brian responded with eagerness, bobbing his head up and down on Jae’s cock. After that Jae pushed harder, pulling at Brian’s hair and forcing his head down until he felt Brian’s nose buried into the hair at the base of his cock. 

Saliva ran slick down Brian’s chin as he choked for air, the spasms of his throat around Jae’s cock sending lightning bolts of pleasure straight through him.

“Fuck, I-” was all the warning he was able to give before he felt his orgasm crash over him like a tidal wave. He could feel it through his core and down to his fingers and toes. His muscles clenched and he pulled hard at Brian, forcing his cock deep into Brian’s throat as he came, his cock pulsing in time with his heartbeat. 

Brian grasped at Jae’s hip, swallowing down all of it and making a purring sound deep in his throat that sent vibrations up through Jae’s cock that set off a second, smaller wave. Brian swallowed that too, and when Jae was finally able to open his eyes and look, Brian was grinning triumphantly at him, Jae’s cock still stretching his lips wide.

“BriBri,” Jae panted, willing his clenched up muscles to relax one by one. “Fuck. I’m-,” he struggled to speak as Brian slowly let Jae’s cock fall from his lips.

Brian surged upwards and kissed him. Jae responded with enthusiasm, opening his mouth and letting Brian in. He could taste himself on Brian’s tongue, all salt and sweat and skin. Jae could already feel himself growing hard again, his cock swelling against his thigh. 

Brian shuddered suddenly, a tremor going through him. Jae stopped their kiss. Worried, his eyes searched the length of Brian’s body for something wrong. 

Another tremor rocked through Brian and he moaned loudly. He was still leaning over Jae, shrouded in shadow in the dark bedroom, but Jae could see well enough, and he quickly realized that nothing was wrong at all.

Brian had taken his own cock in hand and was stroking it slowly, long fingers wrapped around shaft, wrist twisting delicately as he moved. His hips moved in time with his hand as he knelt above Jae on the bed. 

Jae felt dizzy again as blood rushed once more to his cock, filling it rapidly at the sight of Brian fucking into his fist, lips open in a moan, color high on his cheeks as he worked at his own cock.

Jae grabbed hold of Brian’s shoulders and effortlessly flipped them over so that Brian was lying against the sheets and Jae now leaned over him. Brian made a little noise of surprise, his hand stilling on his cock. 

Jae kissed him quickly and nudged at Brian’s hand, encouraging him. Brian didn’t waste any time in starting up again, the breathy little sighs he was making nearly driving Jae mad with want.

Again, Brian knew what Jae wanted before he even asked. Jae quickly reached to the side; pulling out a tube of lube. 

Brian’s eyes were dark, a little whimper escaping him. “Oh god, please hurry.”

Jae’s insides were hot, molten lava, his entire world narrowed down to Brian’s hand on his cock and wantwantwant.

It was the work of less than a minute to get the condom on and get his fingers slicked up. Brian was back to stroking himself, and Jae watched his face carefully as he pressed his first finger into him.

“It’s okay,” Brian told him as Jae moved cautiously. “I can do another.” He reassured, looking up at Jae with a gentle smile. 

Jae heard that nagging in his head telling him to make this last; tease the siren like he usually did. Fingering him to completion. He grit his teeth and forced the thoughts back, he wanted this to be perfect. 

“Are you-” Jae started to ask, and Brian made a noise of frustration before reaching over and grabbing the bottle of lube with his unoccupied hand. One-handed, he coated his own fingers in lube, making a mess as he did. And then, eyes locked to Jae’s, Brian reached behind his own legs and wrapped his hand around Jae’s.

Jae felt himself holding his breath as Brian slipped a finger in beside his own. Both their hands were slick with lube. It was on their palms, their wrists, and on the sheets beneath them, but if Brian didn’t care than neither did Jae. 

Eyes still locked together, Brian began to move and Jae moved with him. Together, they opened Brian open up, relaxing the taut muscle as they went.

Jae felt Brian’s finger wrap around his and guide him until his finger was crooked in just the right position. Brian gasped and moaned and tightened around them as both their fingers nudged at his prostate. 

Jae’s own cock was so hard he felt like it might burst, and he leaned down to kiss Brian, rubbing shamelessly against him. The friction was delicious.

“You,” Jae almost growled, “or me?”

“You,” Brian breathed at him, and Jae slipped a second finger in. 

They’d worked him open so well that he barely met resistance. Still, Jae spread his fingers wide slowly. “I’m ready,” Brian told him quickly,too quickly in Jae’s opinion. He wanted to tease him, even just a little bit. 

“Not yet,” Jae insisted.

Brian, however, wasn’t having any of it. 

He squirmed under Jae’s grip, gasping lightly when the movement drove their fingers deeper into him. “I said I’m ready.”

“Well, I’m not,” Jae told him matter-of-factly, and Brian stopped his squirming to gape at him in surprise. “We both make decisions in here,” Jae said in a tone that brokered no argument. 

Brian nodded slowly at him and lay back, letting Jae continue to work him open until he was finally satisfied that he wouldn’t be hurt. 

It was torturous but Jae enjoyed seeing Brian’s eyes roll back and his quiet whimpers as he rubbed the pad of his finger over the sirens prostate. 

Brian stroked himself while Jae worked, and the inside of his thighs were wet with precome and lube, his eyes glazed over with desire, when Jae finally nodded okay.

“Finally,” Brian breathed, and copying Jae’s early move, he rolled them over on the bed. Jae’s fingers came free and his hands came up automatically to grip at Brian’s hips. 

In one graceful movement, Brian sank down on his cock, a long moan escaping him. He took barely a second to adjust to the intrusion before he was already moving, rolling his hips and riding Jae for all he was worth.

Jae’s hands wandered up to Brian’s chest, tweaking at his nipples and watching as the skin drew tight around them. Brian’s head was thrown back, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open as he rode Jae’s cock. 

He was the most beautiful thing Jae had ever seen, and Jae wanted more. He wanted to live in this moment forever. This was how Brian should always look; wanton and wild and unraveled, desperate and needy, shiny with sweat and lube and spit, all as he fucked himself relentlessly on Jae’s cock.

Brian bounced up and down in Jae’s lap, driving Jae’s cock up into him at a brutal pace. They’d had enough foreplay, and now it appeared that Brian meant business. The time for being gentle was over. 

Jae’s hands were back on Brian’s hips now, holding on hard as they moved together desperately, running towards the edge of the cliff together, ready to throw themselves over the side.

“J-jae,” Bucky moaned out, the words barely coherent.

“BriBri~,” Jae replied, letting go of his death grip all the same, he wanted to mark the siren but he didn’t want to hurt him. Instead, he wrapped his hands around Brian’s cock, and Brian cried out as Jae jerked him roughly in time with the thrusting of his hips.

“Jae! Fuck, Jae, I’m gonna come,” Brian moaned.

“Come for me, baby,” Jae murmured, feeling the pressure in his abdomen as his own orgasm swelled and threatened to spill over.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!”

Brian came, his cock pulsing in Jae’s hands as he spilled over Jae’s fingers. Jae stroked him through it, and Brian’s thighs clamped tight around Jae, his insides gripping Jae’s cock tightly. 

That, along with the long, throaty moan that ripped from Brian’s throat, sent Jae over the edge. He thrust his hips up wildly as his orgasm pounded through him, ripping his breath from his lungs and a strangled cry from his throat. 

Waves of pleasure shuddered through him as he came, and he couldn’t tell if he was the one who couldn’t stop shaking or if it was Brian. Maybe it was both of them.

Slowly, Jae came back to himself. Brian was a warm, solid weight on top of him, his breathing still rough and ragged, but with a warm, buzzy smile on his face. 

Gently, Jae rolled Brian off of him to lay him against the pillows, and Brian grinned prettily at him, still riding high on the haze of endorphins. He was a mess, come and lube spread messily across his stomach and down his thighs, and Jae knew he wasn’t much better himself.

With great effort, he managed to heft himself off of the bed and find his way to the adjoining bathroom in the darkness. 

He grabbed a towel and wiped himself off before grabbing another one off the rack at random. He made it back to the bed, flopping down heavily at Brian’s side, before handing over the other towel.

Brian nodded his thanks before lazily swiping at the mess on his stomach. Chuckling softly, Jae took the towel back from him and cleaned Brian off, working quickly. When they were both acceptably clean, Jae threw the towel off to the side and burrowed down into the sheets next to Brian. 

Brian rolled onto his side to meet him halfway, and they both lay like that, looking at each other contently for a long time.

“So what now?” Brian broke the silence, brushing some stray hair gently out of Jae’s face. 

Jae frowned slightly. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you’re stuck with me,” Brian shrugged as he suddenly rolled on top of Jae; hands on his chest and a soft smile on his face. Jae groaned as he felt the sirens warm smooth skin against his own. 

The captain raised a brow, his hands coming to rest on Brian’s waist. “BriBri, you say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Brian chuckled, kissing the tip of Jae’s nose. “Sailing the oceans, huh?” He sat up slightly; glancing out the window the bedsheet only just covering his body. 

Jae bit his lip slightly before sitting up; Brian moaned softly as Jae’s ants came around him. The siren was now sat in his lap; gazing down at him with mesmerising eyes. 

“You sure you want this? What about your family?” Jae asked carefully. 

Brian sighed with a smile. “My father will come around. Besides, my mother likes you.” He raised a brow gently and chuckled happily. 

Jae frowned slightly, tilting his head. “Huh? She does?”

Brian’s hands came to cup Jae’s face; kissing his lips and swallowing Jae’s soft groan. “She gave you her sword, right?” Brian asked. 

Jae nodded. “Yeah.”

Brian smiled and kissed Jae again; feeling Jae’s hands run down his back and grip at his ass. He gasped before pulling back and looking into Jae’s eyes. “Jae, I’d do anything for you.” 

“I know. And I you.” Jae replied, a handsome smile on his face. He pulled Brian’s face closer and kissed him deeply; his hands pulling apart Brian’s ass cheeks and capturing the sirens moans in his mouth. “The things I’m gonna do to you...”

“Captain-“ They both pulled back, wide eyes as they looked over at the doorway. 

Sungjin, Wonpil, Dowoon and Junhyeok all stood there. Large eyes as they held a plate of a selection of food. Dowoon’s cheeks were pink and Junhyeok cleared his throat awkwardly. 

Wonpil blinked at the pair, his eyes lighting up. “Brian? You’re back!”

————

And comes the end of another story!!   
I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!!   
I have another fic in the works right now and other ideas for different groups!!   
Please everyone stay healthy and safe in the current covid19 situation. STAY INSIDE AND BE SAFE 💙💙💙💙💙

And let’s all hope for DAY6 to recover well and see them back doing what they love, promoting and performing 💙💙💙💙💙🦊🐥🐶🐰🐻

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos please!! 😊😊❤️❤️


End file.
